It's Not REALLY Incest!
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. Troubles arise, but will they stand up for their love? I mean it's not REALLY incest! AU AkuRoku WARNING abuse, drugs, sensitive.material later 1POV
1. Heartless

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

This story was based off a weird thought that went through my head because of some crazy family tree issue going on in my family. My uncle's new girlfriend is the daughter of my grandmother's stepdad... thus meaning that Uncle is dating his aunt, and his mother's sister. But they aren't related by blood so it doesn't count as incest, but it's funny.

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Reviews are motivation for me to get to the sex faster! *smirks*

* * *

My brother walked up to me and said he was dating a guy named Cloud Archibald Strife. I couldn't forget that name if I tried. But that's beside the point. I'd already thought my bro was gay, so that didn't bother me. Actually, I couldn't have cared less. Reno could do whatever the fuck he wanted to do with his life, and I didn't care. He could be screwing a tree on Saturday nights. Whatever.

When Mom and Dad died, he took me in. I was only fourteen at the time. But the problem he had with me was that I didn't care. About anything. I didn't cry or even bat an eyelash when we found out about our parents' deaths. They weren't important to me. They just fed me.

My older brother, Reno T. Corre, was going steady with this guy for about a month. On their one-month anniversary, I found out something interesting.

Cloud had a son a few years younger than me. I was seventeen, he was fifteen. For some reason, I actually didn't reply with a shrug. I asked a question.

"So what's his name?"

Reno was baffled that I not only had said something other than 'I don't care', I had requested more information. "His name is Roxas. Roxas Strife."

"How'd Cloud end up with him?"

"Roxas' mother died when he was three, and Cloud took him in."

"Ah."

And that was the end of it. Reno and I went back to our separate lives—or in my case, a lack thereof—and everything was silent again. I didn't have friends or anything, I didn't need them. I dropped out of school when I was sixteen, so I really did nothing but stay home and watch television or go for walks around the city. We lived in a two-bedroom apartment in the good part of town, no street crime or drugs, just content upstanding citizens. Anything bad happening around here was rare and no one really minded the occasional theft or mugging. Everyone just sort of rolled with the punches, went with the flow. It was boring at times, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

Reno had said to me once that the point of living was to create attachments to things. I had nothing in my room apart from the stuff Reno would give me to try and help me find a hobby. I didn't have a favorite color, or genre of music, or food. Reno called me an empty shell of a person sometimes. Insults didn't hurt me, so they were easily overlooked.

When Reno had reached two months with Cloud, he told me that I was going over Cloud's house to meet him. He also said that this would be his first time meeting Roxas as well, so it was important to him.

"Whatever. I'll go."

"I really wish you would care about something, anything! One day you'll be kidnapped off the streets and sold to prostitution or something."

I looked at him blankly. "So? Doesn't matter to me."

"Just… get changed into something decent and meet me at the car."

Oh, I suppose I'm a little overdue in introducing myself. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. I suggest you get it memorized, or you'll have a bit of difficulty keeping up with me. Axel Lea Corre. Commit it to memory. I'm a guy born on August 18th, in a year you don't really need to know. Zodiac sign of Leo, blood type B, and as I have mentioned before, I never cared about anything or anyone.

"Here we are," Reno said. "Please try to behave yourself and don't be rude!"

"I'm never rude. I'm indifferent."

Reno sighed and knocked on the door to Cloud's house.

This was the day I met Roxas.

We had instant chemistry, and it perturbed me at first. Mostly because I didn't know what it was… my heart just _jumped_ when I saw him. I'd never really taken the time to look at someone and create an opinion of their appearance or anything… but I found myself studying every detail of the honey-blond boy. He looked a lot like Cloud by comparison, but his hair was more golden than off-white. Both Strifes had spikes in their hair, and deep blue eyes like the ocean. I was completely thrown off by one detail about this boy.

His expression was totally blank. I could have sworn that kid was just standing there dead. He was a zombie… a cute zombie, but still an emotionless shell. It was a lot like I was, but as least I could pretend I was happy, sad, or angry. "What's wrong with him?" I muttered to Reno, who simply elbowed me in the ribs.

"Reno!" Cloud smiled cheerfully at his lover. "I'd like you to meet my son Roxas. Roxas, this is Reno."

"Hey there, Roxas!" Reno reached out to shake the boy's hand, but Roxas stared at the offered hand for a moment before turning around and walking up the stairs. Reno's smile fell. "He doesn't like me?"

"I'm sorry. He doesn't hate you, he just isn't comfortable around people. It's not you, Reno. He comes off as cold, but he'll warm up to you eventually."

My brother sighed with relief. "At least he doesn't hate me right off the bat. Anyway, this is my little bro. Axel."

I was still looking at the staircase. My eyes had automatically followed the boy when he had walked off. Reno shook my shoulder and I looked at him confusedly. "What?" he motioned to his boyfriend. "Oh," I turned to face him. "Cloud, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Axel."

"Yeah. Same here," I had never done that before. My reply was usually just a grunt of some sort as I made myself scarce. Reno noticed my warmness towards Cloud and smiled.

"Reno, I'll get Roxas. Go make yourself comfortable at the table. Dinner is already set out, so help yourselves."

It confused me that Reno knew the layout of the house so well. It puzzled me more that I had cared enough to notice such a minor detail. That was most likely the first thing I ever admitted to my self that I was interested in.

"Hey, Reno… how come you know your way around here so well?"

"I've been here plenty of times in the past, Axel."

"Then why haven't you met Roxas until now?"

Reno paused and chuckled. "Normally kids his age go to school, you know."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"So what do you think about Roxas and Cloud?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He never got one anyway. His expectations were low.

"They're alright."

Reno gaped at me. "Did you just say you have… an _opinion_ on someone?"

"Just a general vibe I got."

"But you cared enough to notice."

"No big deal."

"Ah, but it is. You finally showed interest in something."

I was about to mull over Reno's words, but Roxas suddenly appeared before me. The boy had taken a seat across from me. There was minimal conversation, and it was just Reno and Cloud chatting as if we weren't there, which we really weren't. Neither Roxas nor I seemed to notice them anyway.

Roxas didn't say a word when his plate was cleared. He simply stood and went back upstairs, my gaze trailing him.

"Axel?" Cloud looked at me. "Why don't you try and talk to Roxas? It would really be nice if you two got along. His room is first on the left."

"Sure," I replied indifferently.

That was the maybe the last word I said in that tone.

* * *

**Reviews are loveeee!**


	2. Soulless

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Reviews tell me to hurry along to the sex! *sniggers*

* * *

I never talked to my dad. I never had a reason to. Mom died when I was still small, so I never felt the need to seek comfort. I didn't really notice the difference. In reality, I never really noticed anything. When I wasn't at school or doing my homework, I would sit on the grass and stare at the pond at Sanborne Park in the center of the city I lived in with my dad. We lived in the expensive part of the city, the part where people lived in real houses instead of apartment complexes. It was just a small 3-bedroom, two-floor, cream-colored house with a rusty-brown roof that sometimes leaked when it rained.

Everything was bland and normal. My dad approached me and tried to tell me things, to engage in conversation, but I never answered him.

Oh, by the way… My name is Roxas S. Strife. My birthday is on June 3rd, making me a Cancer in the zodiac. I have the blood type AB, and my dad is constantly saying that I need to grow a heart. I never really cared about anything, so he tries to get me interested in things, but by that point he had gotten nowhere.

My dad's name is Cloud Strife, and one day he approached me with that _'I have something important to tell you' _look on his face. Why did he always give me that look like he's afraid I'll take the news badly? I never did, if anything I just nod or shrug.

"Roxas, I have something important to tell you."

Called it.

"I've started dating a man named Reno Corre. Okay?"

"Why did you bother to tell me?"

"Because you have a right to know when something significant is going on."

"You dating a guy counts as significant?"

Dad sighed. "Roxas…"

I hated when he sighed my name like he was disappointed. It was infuriating. I didn't do anything but be honest. And honestly, he can do whatever he wants as long as I'm not involved. Even if I was involved, I generally don't give a shit. So I decided to mock him. "Dad…" I copied his tone.

"Why do you have to be like this, Roxas? You could at least say something about it other than 'whatever'."

I didn't reply. That was the most we had talked in at least two years and it was making me sick. I stood and went upstairs without another word, walking into my room. Dad continually tried to get me things I might end up liking, but it all ended up neatly put away and never touched again.

But one month into their relationship, dad came to talk to me again. He opened my bedroom door and walked in carelessly, knowing full well that the worst thing he could possibly walk in on me doing was my homework. I wasn't interested in sex and the like. It seemed odd for a fifteen-year-old boy, which I was at the time, but touching myself sounded more disgusting than pleasurable. Why bother?

"You know, Roxas… Reno has a brother about two years older than you."

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested, but I was actually curious.

"Axel."

I simply nodded and went back to my science formulas.

Another month passed, and he walked up to me when I got off the school bus. "Roxas, Reno and his brother are coming over for dinner."

"Okay."

"Be on your best behavior, please."

I adjusted the shoulder strap on my bag and walked past him into the house. That night, he brought me downstairs to the front door to meet them.

They both had ridiculously bright red hair, looking like their heads had been dipped into a bucket of fire-truck paint. The shorter one, who wasn't actually all that short, he was at least a head taller than me, had a long, spiky mess of hair that reached his shoulders, and two upside-down violet teardrop tattoos under his eyes. I assumed that he was the brother, Axel. The older one had his somewhat messy hair pulled back into a ponytail and also had tattoos under his eyes, though his were red and shaped differently than Axel's. That one was Reno, then.

"Reno!" my dad said happily. "I'd like you to meet my son Roxas. Roxas, this is Reno."

Reno cheerfully reached out his hand in greeting. "Hey there, Roxas!"

I stared at the offered hand. No. I wasn't going to touch a stranger. I turned on my heel and went back to my room.

It confused me for some time that my dad was dating such an immature-looking guy. It turns out that his hair was naturally like that, and he had gotten the tattoos when he was younger. But at the time my only focus was waiting out their visit so I could go to bed.

Dad came into my room not even ten minutes later. "Son, we're having dinner now. And I really hope you don't dislike Reno. You haven't even given him a chance."

I looked at him. "Did I say I disliked him? No, I did not. I just didn't want him to touch me or try and talk to me. I don't want anything to do with your personal life."

"Roxas, you know that I just want you to accept my decisions, and voice your opinion if you don't. You blindly brush off everything I say, and it's really hard to tell what you're thinking!"

"I don't bother thinking about what you do. It doesn't concern me."

I stood up and walked into the dining room, sitting across from Axel, not wanting to have to look at my dad or his boyfriend. And upon closer inspection… Axel was attractive. I had never thought of anyone as attractive before. I'd never even looked at someone long enough to really get an idea what they looked like, apart from my dad.

Part of me wondered what he was like. He had a similar bored look to my own, but he hid his disinterest behind a smile as he ate. His hair looked soft in the lighting of the room, and I had the urge to touch it. It looked so vibrant it was enticing. Until that point, I hadn't noticed his glowing green eyes… that were literally glowing. Everything about Axel had part of me entranced from the start. I didn't know it at that point, but I was under his spell.

I finished eating and stood silently, returning to my room. Somehow I had the feeling dad would try and coax Axel into trying to befriend me… and for some reason… I was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Review? *puppy-dog eyes***


	3. Without Lust

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Reviews are motivation for me to get to the sex faster! *smirks*

* * *

As I ascended the stairs, I actually felt my heart racing. For some reason… I think I was _excited_ to go see him. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the room, closing the door behind me. His room had the same random assortment of untouched articles, only his room was far neater than mine. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, arms crossed on his pillow and face buried in them. I slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, making sure it didn't shift noticeably under my weight. I looked down at him. Roxas' honey-blond hair was possibly the softest-looking thing I had ever laid eyes on. Cautiously, I watched his breathing to ensure he was asleep before reaching out a hand to touch the golden spikes.

And I remember perfectly just how incredible his hair felt under my fingers that first time. I felt a tightening sensation in my lower abdomen, it was more luxurious than fur and silk and velvet put together. I felt a groan rumble from the back of my throat. The feel of his hair on my skin was incredibly arousing.

It sounds funny, looking back on it now, but I think that was one of the first times I was ever turned on, apart from the involuntary, unnoticed erections obtained throughout the beginnings of puberty. No, this was entirely different. It was the single most arousal-worthy thing I had ever seen or felt.

"Having fun?"

I looked down at him. He had turned his head to face me, and it was apparent that he had been awake the entire time. Embarrassed, I smiled weakly. "Actually, I _was_ until you ruined it," I teased.

"Ah, I'm sorry for killing your buzz by commenting on your feeling up my hair."

His voice was beautiful. I hadn't heard it until now, and it was adorable… it wasn't too deep and grown-up, but not too squeaky and childish. The way he spoke was smooth and like music to my ears. "I may as well forgive you, then."

He giggled under his breath. "I'm glad. You're Reno's brother, right?"

I blinked. "Y-yeah. My name's Axel. Axel Corre."

"Axel…" he said my name experimentally, as if testing out how it felt to use it. "I'm Roxas Strife. But you probably knew that already."

How could I not? I was completely spellbound, lapping up every detail I could about him. "Yeah, but it's nice to hear it from you yourself."

"Hm…" he smiled at me. It was a small-yet-warm smile that made my breath catch in my throat. "Yeah. I guess it is."

I moved closer to his face instinctively. I didn't know it, but I wanted him. I wanted to feel the heat of his small body against my own. I wanted to claim him and make sure he always knew he was mine. What surprised me was that he sat up so he was beside me, hand reaching up and running through my hair. "Having fun?" I mocked.

"I am, actually… I let you touch, so I get to do the same," he continued to comb through my spikes with his fingers, moving himself to sit sideways on my lap, head lying on my shoulder as he continued to stroke my long hair.

My breathing was getting hot, and I wasn't sure what he was trying to do by initiating all this physical contact. This was the boy that had refused to shake my brother's hand, and now he was hanging all over me as he intimately played with my hair. I was growing increasingly aroused, so I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him tightly against my body and causing a delighted moan to escape his mouth.

What the hell was going on? I had no idea, and at the time I could have cared less. Roxas had made an unbearably delicious sound and I wanted more noises to come out of those pale pink lips. I groaned, eliciting a gasp from Roxas' mouth.

I had never touched anyone like this before. Actually, I had almost never touched anyone _period_. I was not one for human contact. But this was incredible. Was all touching this good? No. It must just be Roxas. Roxas was the one that it felt good to touch. He was the only one. He was incredibly sensual and vocal. I wanted nothing less than all of him.

But almost as abruptly as it had started, he pulled away, getting off of my lap and walking over to the door, where he pressed his forehead to the wood and closed his eyes, sighing sadly.

"Roxas…?" I stood and walked over to him, putting my hands gently on his hips. "What's wrong?"

"That… I don't know what just happened…"

"Neither do I… Are you upset?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know what that was… but I do know that… it felt good…"

"Yeah. It did feel good."

"…should it?" he asked in a whisper.

I didn't have an answer to that. I never thought of one. That question still confuses me to this day. "Roxas… even if it shouldn't… it did… and that's what's important, right?"

Roxas turned around to face me, looking up at me with those oh-so-blue eyes of his that I adored. "You think?"

"I'm not certain, but that's my opinion."

He nodded, and fisted his hands in my shirt as I pulled him closer and into an embrace. "Axel…"

I've always loved the way he said my name.

* * *

**Reviews? *does tricks***


	4. Without Love

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Reviews tell me to hurry along to the sex! *sniggers*

* * *

I heard the door open and close and my face flushed. It had to be either Axel or Reno, because Dad always left the door open when he came to see me and he knows when I'm fake-sleeping, so I usually would hear a _'Roxas, get over yourself. We have to talk.'_

My heart was pounding loudly in my ears, and I really hoped that whichever redhead had entered couldn't hear it.

I felt the bed shift just slightly, as if they didn't want to be detected, and after a moment, a hand started running through my hair. Somehow, with that action, I knew for certain that it was Axel. The feeling of his skin on my scalp made my stomach flip-flop, and I felt the sudden need to move closer to the touch.

I heard a muffled groan of arousal and turned my head to look at Axel, whose face was red and he looked somewhat uncomfortable in his position. "Having fun?" I asked, unable to bear the temptation of ruining the moment when he was so turned on.

He looked down at me with a fake smile to try hiding his obvious blush. "Actually, I _was_ until you ruined it."

Axel's voice was manly and sexy, that incredibly alluring tone that just dripped with an invitation to sigh at his elegant tenor-baritone. "Ah, I'm sorry for killing your buzz by commenting on your feeling up my hair."

He sighed in mock defeat. "I may as well forgive you, then."

I laughed softly. "I'm glad. You're Reno's brother, right?"

"Y-yeah. My name's Axel. Axel Corre."

"Axel…" I whispered, getting a feel of the name and making sure I wouldn't forget it. "I'm Roxas Strife. But you probably knew that already."

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear it from you yourself."

"Hm… Yeah. I guess it is," I smiled wistfully.

Axel moved closer, and I caught sight of his hair, suddenly recalling my desire to touch it before. I pulled myself into a sitting position and reached out. It was only fair that I get to touch his hair too… I felt my heart flutter at the feeling of how beautifully soft it was.

"Having fun?" he teased, repeating my comment from before.

I didn't even look at him. I was too transfixed by this hair. "I am, actually… I let you touch, so I get to do the same."

Not exactly sure what came over me, I sat on his lap and leaned my head against his shoulder, petting his hair all the while. I could feel Axel's hot breath on my neck as he panted with arousal, which in turn made me start to get hard. When his arms pulled me into him, I moaned at the slight yet extremely welcomed friction.

I heard him groan in reply, and I gasped, suddenly realizing that this had gone too far. I didn't even KNOW him! I hastily removed myself from his legs, walking over to my door and pushing my head against it as I calmed myself down.

Axel called my name, and his warm hands were placed onto my hips. "What's wrong?"

I tried to find a suitable answer. "That… I don't know what just happened…"

"Neither do I… Are you upset?"

My head moved from side to side to indicate a _'no'_. "I don't know what that was… but I do know that… it felt good…"

"Yeah. It did feel good."

I choked out the next two words almost too quietly to be heard. "…should it?"

It concerned me that he didn't answer right away. If Axel didn't know… then who would? "Roxas… even if it shouldn't… it did… and that's what's important, right?"

Desperate, I looked up at him. "You think?"

"I'm not certain, but that's my opinion."

I whispered his name as he pulled me into a hug. "Axel…"

* * *

***sits up and begs* Reviews?**


	5. Lack of Sex

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Reviews are motivation for me to get to the sex faster! *smirks*

* * *

Reno noticed the sudden flip-flop in my personality that night. When we got home, I said good night to him for the first time since I was ten, the next morning I actually started taking in life for what it was. I cared. Reno walked up to me, holding his hand over the bottom half of the phone. "Axel, Cloud wants to know if you'll keep Roxas company while we go out today."

I smiled at him. "Sure thing."

He blinked and brought the phone back to his face. "Yeah, he said he will, Cloud. Yeah, I'll see you in five minutes. Love you too. Bye."

When we arrived at Cloud's house, he motioned upstairs, and I made my way to Roxas' room. I opened the door and he turned around from where he was organizing CDs on a shelf.

"Hey, Roxas!"

He smiled. "Hi, Axel. Good to see you."

I walked up to him, pulling him into a light embrace. "I missed you all night, Roxy."

"It's only been a few hours since you left!"

"That's plenty of time for me to miss you!" I smirked.

Roxas took my hand and sat on my lap on the bed again, this time merely cuddling with me rather than whatever we had done on our last encounter. He smiled happily. "I missed you too."

From our first meeting, we had an intense mutual attraction to one another. I found myself visiting Roxas every day, and spending time with him as often as possible by offering to hang out with him while my brother and Cloud were on dates or inviting him to sleep over. I never wanted to lose sight of him. Roxas was absolutely breathtaking, and I always longed to have him in my arms.

Our next significant moment was most likely the first time we kissed. He was staying the night with me and Reno, but my bro went out for a movie with Cloud, so we were alone.

It was dark outside, and Roxas was sitting on the windowsill in my room, looking at the stars. This was one of the few parts of the city where you could actually see the night sky for what it was without strobe lights and neon signs ruining the view. But it wasn't the sky that was beautiful that night. It was Roxas.

He was gazing longingly at the stars, not knowing how they all seemed to take refuge in his eyes, making them glisten as the stars danced happily. His pale face and honey-blond hair was illuminated perfectly by the full moon, which had reached its peak in the heavens. I couldn't believe it. Roxas looked like a sad angel, looking up at its home. I never thought it was possible for Roxas to be any more beautiful than he usually was, but every time I thought I had seen the divine boy at his peak of pure radiance, he surprised me like this.

I walked up to him and opened the window partially to let the cool night air in. I wrapped my arm around Roxas, and he happily snuggled closer to my chest.

"Do you like the stars, Roxas?"

"They look sad. Like they're lonely," he replied thoughtfully.

"Then maybe I should go get them all and give them to you. Then they'd be happy."

Roxas smiled. "I think they're all moving towards each other. They want to be together. They'll make it someday."

"You're so cute."

He shook his head and I pulled him closer still.

"You know, Roxas… the stars are all in your eyes. They're together because of you."

The blond looked up at me, a warm smile gracing his lips… lips that I suddenly could not resist.

I lifted his chin and softly kissed him. He slowly brought his arms up around my neck and tilted his head to deepen our chain of kisses. He gave off a quiet moan among the sounds of our mouths moving against one another's. I pulled him closer. This wasn't pure passion. It wasn't passion at all, actually. Our kisses weren't sexual; they were tender and full of feelings that we had lacked before we found each other. Between two emotionless people, a heart had been born: _Our_ heart.

That day was also the first time I told him those beautiful words that every person wants to hear.

Roxas pulled our lips apart slowly, opening his eyes in sync with me to gaze into them. He had a confused look within his eyes, as if he wasn't exactly sure what the kiss meant. In a soft whisper, I gave him an answer.

"I love you, Roxas…" I breathed.

His eyes widened, lighting up as he happily kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly. "Axel… I love you too…" he replied, his tone shining with the fact that he considered himself the luckiest person in the world at that moment. "I love you!" he nuzzled against me.

When we lay down to go to sleep, I kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you, Roxas."

From that moment our relationship began to progress slowly but steadily, and we considered ourselves lovers. Personally, I'm surprised we never got caught. We weren't really putting in too much effort to hide it. Reno and Cloud were just happy that their hollow-shell family members were acting like real people, so they didn't even notice that Roxas and I were obviously more than friends. They never even saw or heard us when we were making out either just around the corner or in the next room. I never made an effort to do such things quietly, either. I actually preferred it when I could coerce Roxas into being loud. He was very vocal when he was persuaded that we wouldn't get in trouble.

I never actually felt that I could adhere to that promise, but what do you know, we actually never were found or walked in on. And it wasn't like it would be hard to poke your head in at the wrong time, because we did things that could get us busted quite frequently.

We were fully aware that our relationship was pushing the line, bordering on who knows what kind of laws and ethics. But as far as we were concerned, it wasn't _really_ incest. His dad and my brother were dating, sure, but we weren't related or anything. I just happened to fall in love with my brother's boyfriend's son. We knew it sounded bad, but we were far too blinded by how beautifully in love we were.

After awhile, I realized that the inner Roxas was shy and insecure. This didn't bother me whatsoever, and never has. We were both discovering our true selves at that point, so I had no problem with his personality being the way it was. I've always thought that Roxas and I were perfect for each other. He was everything I could have ever imagined in a soul-mate.

The only problem we had was how reluctant Roxas was to get too physical. Even after a half a year together, I had only ever seen him with his shirt off, and we had gone swimming in the pond.

But in time, he'd come around…

* * *

**Wasn't that a song? Let's get physical, physical...**

**Reviews are candy!**


	6. Lack of Emotion

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

NOTE: This chapter actually spans the same amount of time as the last one... in twice as many words... plus a speech about sex from Cloud ;D

* * *

The next morning I woke up from my first wet dream. It was humiliating, because I felt dirty for having it, and I felt guilty for enjoying it.

After breakfast, I sat on my bed and contemplated what sex would be like with Axel. I suddenly realized halfway through my daydream sex that I was inadvertently rubbing the outside of my pants where my afore-unnoticed erection was enjoying the attention. I yelped and took a cold shower to make it go away before returning to my room.

I started alphabetizing my CD collection that I had acquired over the years from Cloud. When I finished, my mind wandered back to Axel. I felt butterflies in my stomach and suddenly decided to organize by genre instead. And then by color of the case, followed by the last letter in the band name, number of songs per album, alphabetized backwards, and when I had gotten to R, Axel walked into my room.

"Hey, Roxas!"

I smiled at him, putting an album by the Rolling Stones onto the shelf. "Hi, Axel. Good to see you."

"I missed you all night, Roxy," he said as I was pulled into an embrace.

Part of me wanted to say _'I missed you too! I missed that sexy whatever that happened last night! I really enjoyed that!'_ but I kept my cool. "It's only been a few hours since you left!"

"That's plenty of time for me to miss you!"

I smiled at that and sat him down on the bed, taking my place on his lap as I nuzzled his neck. "I missed you too."

It made me feel special that Axel made excuses to see me whenever he could. He would keep me company when dad went out, and I slept over at his house every so often.

I felt lonely every moment we were separated, and overjoyed when we reunited. Our first kiss was during one of they times I was staying the night, but my dad and Axel's brother went out on a date, leaving us alone in the apartment.

I was looking at the sky as I sat on the windowsill, oblivious to Axel watching me until he came over to open the window and hold me so the night air didn't give me a chill.

I hardly remember how it happened, just that I was swept away by the sweet conversation we had, and when he bent down and claimed my lips in a tender kiss, nothing else mattered. I only registered that Axel was kissing me, and that I was completely and totally head-over-heels for him. I forgot who I was, and where I was, and why I was there. The only thing I knew was Axel and that I longed for him with my entire being. When the kiss broke, I searched his eyes for some sign that he had the same feeling I did.

He replied to my silent question in a soft voice. "I love you, Roxas…"

Everything came back to me at once and I felt my heart soar. "Axel… I love you too… I love you!"

Axel and I began spending nearly every moment we could together. From the first time we met our lives have been entwined completely. I discovered that Axel was quite smug at times, and he put shame to the phrase _'Flattery will get you nowhere'_ because with Axel, flattery could get you _**ANYWHERE**_. But I've never minded that about him. I felt we were a match made in heaven.

We never actually ended up getting into trouble for what we were doing. Axel liked making me vocal when we made out, and it surprised us both that my dad and his brother never found out. We would be engaged in our passionate romantics mere inches away from them, yet obscured from view by a wall or door.

Axel and I weren't discreet. And neither of us would feel guilty being intimate where we could easily be caught. We never were. I had my limits, though, unless Axel persuaded me otherwise… which was fairly easy when it was him. He could simply give me his signature evil smirk that said _'Yeah, we might get in trouble, but that makes it more fun'_.

For the most part, he could easily get me to do his bidding, and I didn't even mind. When he took up the reins, I felt safer. I discovered just how insecure I was deep down. If I let Axel have control over me, I would be reassured that everything was taken care of and I didn't need to worry. I noticed that Axel liked when I submitted to him, so I was rarely defiant. I wanted him to want me.

I was willing to give him anything if it would make him happy, and he rarely, if ever, took advantage of that. The only time he would try to get what he wanted but I wasn't comfortable with was sexually. I knew he needed sex, and that he wanted it from me. But I was reluctant. Even if we were lovers, there was still the issue of the indirect incest.

It was clear that we weren't actually related, so it shouldn't have bothered me, I just happened to find my soul-mate in the form of my dad's lover's brother. I loved Axel, and I wanted to fulfill his desires, as well as my own—I was craving to make love as well—but something just didn't feel right.

Whenever Axel attempted to remove my clothing or touch me intimately, I would stop him and say something like "I love you, but I can't do that yet…" and he would stare at me blankly for at least ten minutes, in a daze of rejection, before nodding slowly and saying "Okay."

So I did something I figured I would never do. I went to my dad. Not only had I never asked my dad for advice, I had only approached him on my own twice before, once to say that there was a cat on the porch and I fed it because it was hungry, the second time was when he was working for three days on end and I had to tug his sleeve and inform him that I was starving because he hadn't taken a long enough break to feed me more than once or twice. The other part of this was that I had been six years old when I notified him that I was hungry, and it was only a few weeks after I moved in with him that I found the cat.

Maybe I'll explain more about the cat later. But for now we should focus on what actually happened when I went to talk to dad. I remember that he was sitting on his armchair in the living room with his reading glasses on, holding open a book that he had borrowed from a friend, a play called LOVELESS.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at me, surprised that I was not only talking to him, but asking him for advice. "Sure thing, Rox. Why don't we go discuss it upstairs? You can sit down on my bed."

I didn't argue. He had agreed to help me, so I wasn't going to make a fuss if dad tried to make it more comfortable, he didn't know yet that my question would most likely make him upset.

We were sitting on his bed, facing each other, and Dad took off the reading glasses and set them down on the nightstand. He looked at me. "What's on your mind, son?"

"I don't want you to be angry at me for asking."

"Roxas, I'm your father. I'm here for you to talk to. You can ask me anything, okay?"

Part of me had strong doubts about that. "I have a question about sex."

That threw my dad off. He wasn't angry, just shocked. I'd had a feeling that he wasn't expecting that kind of question to ever even plant itself into my brain. After recovering from his mental heart attack, dad nodded. He swallowed to try and moisten his suddenly dry throat. "Okay. Alright. That's fine. Shoot."

I almost wanted to smile just at his reaction, burst into giggles at how incredibly funny it was to see my dad flip out like that. Alright, I admit it. I actually did start laughing. This seemed to freak my dad even more, thus making me laugh even more. "Dad—" I giggled. "You just looked so funny, I'm sorry… I knew you wouldn't be expecting it, but you just had a panic attack!" I continued to giggle, and dad growled playfully, grabbing me in a headlock and messing up my hair, laughing along with me. I reached up and messed his hair up too, and we started to teasingly wrestle like little kids. When Dad finally pinned me, a mischievous glint in his eyes as we both gasped for breath, he kissed my forehead.

"I feel like I missed out because you never played with your old man when you were little, Roxas."

"I'm glad I waited! You would have killed me with that headlock!" I jokingly punched him in the arm.

"You're still so cute, Roxas. You look a lot like your mother."

This comment surprised me. I knew that Dad didn't like to mention Mom because it might upset me and he never stopped grieving for her. "Thanks, dad."

He smiled and released me, hugging me for a moment before moving back to his sitting place. "So you have questions about sex, huh?"

"Well, more like one big question…"

"Alright. Go for it, kiddo."

"Well… when you love someone… and they love you back… but they want to have sex and you don't know if you should… If you're in love you should be able to make love, right? Or is it there more to it than that?"

Dad sighed, but not his disappointed sigh, a sigh that I learned I would hear every time I asked dad a question that he has to think about. At some point I caught on that he isn't fond of hypothetical questions. He admitted to me later that he would have been happier if I had just asked him something simple like how gay sex works. Unfortunately, I already knew that. I went to dad for advice, which meant hypothetical scenarios. And he was usually right, even though he took a little while to figure out an answer.

"I mean… if you love them, then you should sleep with them… Shouldn't you?"

"Roxas, it's not that simple. Just because you love someone doesn't make you obligated to have sex if you aren't ready. It's only making love if you both want it and are comfortable with it. You aren't required to sleep with someone just because you love them and they love you. It's a big choice to have sex, and you shouldn't do it until you know that you're fully prepared to face the consequences."

"What consequences?"

He actually told me that he liked this question far more than my other one. "There are a lot of consequences to sex. You could get sick, a girl might get pregnant, you could end up in a lot of pain, or you could see it as an emotional trauma. It really depends. Your first time is precious, because it molds your opinion of sex. It can go very well, okay, or very bad. If it turns out badly it may haunt you for the rest of your life. On the other hand, if it turns out really well then you could really enjoy it and be very happy."

I nodded to show him I was listening, but I did not say anything, because I was pretty sure he wasn't finished.

"Roxas, it's a big responsibility to become sexually active, so make sure you're absolutely certain and you know you're fully ready. Also, make sure that you inform your partner of your virginity. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, dad. I appreciate it. I understand now," I got up and walked to the door when I heard a firm voice call me.

"Roxas," my dad said seriously. "May I ask who exactly you are planning on having sex with?"

I had a feeling he would ask this, so I had an excuse prepared. "Oh, it's not me. When I was over Axel's house we were watching TV and I was confused as to why the character rejected her lover when she loves him so much. Now it makes sense."

Relief washed over his face. "Alright. Remember that I'm always here for you to talk to."

With my dad's advice in mind, I knew exactly what I was going to do. Axel was coming over to watch movies while dad went out to spend the day with Reno, so I would set my plan in motion then.

_**Thanks, dad. You have no idea what you've just done.**_

* * *

**…LOVELESS reference. Maybe I'll put Genesis in the story? As a pointless extra? Well, Genesis is the one Cloud borrowed the book from...**

_**Whether or not the next chapter has sex is up to how many reviews I get!**_


	7. Sans Attention

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

**WARNING! Smexyness! And kind of some bad language. I warned you, kay?**

* * *

Roxas was acting up that day. I noticed right away that there was something on his mind. I lay on the couch while he sat on the floor in front of it as we watched some action movie that I really wasn't paying attention to. I saw the exploding sports cars crashing in some sort of high-speed chase out of the corner of my eye while I was simply staring at Roxas. He was looking at the television with a blank, dazed expression, almost like he was when I first met him. This concerned me. I hadn't seen him look like that ever since we became lovers. His eyes were almost glazed over, and he obviously wasn't watching the movie, either… but he didn't seem to even be aware of anything.

"Babe? Roxy, are you alright?" I shook his shoulder gently. When he didn't snap out of it right away, I turned off the TV and knelt in front of him. "Hey. Roxas, wake up. Are you in there, kiddo?"

He slowly looked up into my eyes, a small smile forming on his face. It was a dead smile, which made my heart ache.

"Roxas, snap out of it. You're worrying me. Please."

Roxas closed his eyes and stood up, walking up the stairs while I was left behind, confused.

It took me a minute to register that he was gone, and I slowly walked up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind me. "Rox, there's something wrong, and I want to know what it is. You can talk to me, you know that!"

He was sitting on the bed, holding up his arms expectantly. I moved over to him, and his arms gratefully wrapped around my neck as he pulled me down to kiss him. There was a different kind of energy in that kiss. I was confused at first… but I liked that feeling. It was more passionate than usual, even for when we planned on making out. The vibes aroused me, and I pressed deeper into the kiss, lapping his lower lip with my tongue to request entrance.

Roxas moaned, opening his mouth eagerly to let me in. I explored the hot, wet cavern, probing around fervently as I sat on the bed, surprised when he moved to straddle my hips, moaning at the feel of the bulge in my pants against his rear as he sat. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he sensed me get harder in response. This was far more than making out. Part of me wanted to yell at him for being a cocktease, but the other part was hopeful enough for gratification to keep going. I kept telling myself: _'maybe today he will… maybe he'll at least take responsibility for getting me hard and do something to make it go away… maybe we'll finally have sex…'_

I didn't notice that he had unbuttoned my shirt until one of his hands started mapping my chest. I broke the kiss. "Rox…as…" I panted.

Roxas lifted his own shirt up and off, dropping it to the floor and arching his back slightly to give me access to what I wanted. I nipped at his collarbone, making him yelp, and chuckled. I've always loved the beautiful noises he made.

I teasingly licked one of his bright pink nipples, which made him moan loudly, bucking his hips downward onto my clothed arousal. _Fuck_ that hurt! Not because of what he had done, but because I could feel my manhood suffocating in my pants. I groaned, growling slightly in pain before sucking and biting his nipple, playing with the other by pinching and rubbing it with my fingers. The stimulation was enough to make Roxas break into a very light sweat.

"Axel! Ah... Axel!" he cried, arching his back further. Those cries of my name made my arousal begin to throb with need. I shifted our bodies so I was over him where he now lay on his bed. He looked up at me and smiled, breathing heavily. "I love you…" I waited for the usual rest of his sentence, normally a 'but we can't do that' followed by him removing me from his body, "…so much."

"I love you too, Roxas…" I was thrilled to hear the sentence change. After waiting for almost a full year, not only for him to be ready, but for him to turn sixteen, this was about five months into our relationship, and even after his birthday, still facing rejection over and over…

-Finally getting accepted felt _incredible_.-

I was now fully focused on making this perfect for him, showing him that waiting hadn't made me grow impatient… making him feel out of this world in ecstasy to prove that I want him to be just as happy as I am… that was all that mattered now. I wanted him to know how beautiful and precious he was to me, and just how much I loved him.

As I slowly and tenderly peeled off his clothes, I absorbed every inch of his pale skin, so unblemished… completely untouched. I made sure even to this day that I preserved the beautiful features of my Roxas. I hardly ever made any marks; I was far too gentle to ever hurt him. Each time I look at his body I still am in awe of how he glows with that heavenly radiance.

"Axel…" he breathed my name, pointing to the nightstand. "In the bottom drawer… we need those…"

Confused, I moved, bending down to open the drawer. My eyes widened at what was in there. Three sizes of condoms, and two kinds of lubricant.

"The one in the pink bottle hurts my skin… use the red one," he said softly.

It was official. We were finally going to have sex. I took out the red bottle and took a condom out of one of the boxes, closing the drawer and feeling Roxas grab my arm. I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Give me… that…" he pointed to the condom.

"What for?"

"Just give it…"

I handed it to him and moved to straddle my blonde lover once more. He sat up and undid my belt, tossing it aside carelessly. I raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly when I realized why he had taken the package. I felt my pants get more constricting. Roxas was planning on putting it on me. The thought of his hands on me made me shudder with want. "Roxas…" I groaned. "You're… going too slow…"

He smirked, kissing me hotly while the cold air collided with my scalding skin as my arousal was set free from its confinement. I was worried for a moment if he would be content with my size. I was big, but not BIG-big. At least I wasn't small… He leaned his head on my shoulder as he unrolled the condom onto me. Roxas giggled when he reached the base, looking up at me. "I don't think you'll fit, Axel."

"Don't think you're grown-up enough yet, Roxy?"

"No matter how much I grow up, you'll still need to stretch me quite a bit to get inside."

"I'll make sure I take extra precautions, then."

He was far from being displeased. He was impressed. That made me so proud of myself at that moment, I kissed him quickly on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you more!" he argued.

"I love you the most!" I countered.

"Prove it! Prove it with mind-blowing sex!" he smirked evilly.

That threw me off, but I've never been one to turn down a challenge…

**_-ToBeContinued!-_**

**

* * *

**

If you want more, you'd best review!  
I'm writing all of this for you!  
So if you want more smutty fun,  
Just click "Review" and get it done!


	8. Sans Affection

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

NOTE: This starts a little before where Axel left off.

**WARNING! SMUT-Y STUFF!**

* * *

Everything was going exactly as I thought it would. Axel was so predictable. I sat up and undid his belt, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. His face flushed as he groaned, complaining about how 'slow' I was going. Figures. So impatient. I kissed him as I removed his pants and underwear in one smooth motion. He hissed at the sudden rush of cold air, and I slid my hands down his length to unravel the protection onto him. I looked at his admirable size and chuckled, looking back up at him. "I don't think you'll fit, Axel."

"Don't think you're grown-up enough yet, Roxy?"

I smirked, knowing that my words inflated his ego. "No matter how much I grow up, you'll still need to stretch me quite a bit to get inside."

"I'll make sure I take extra precautions, then."

He suddenly pecked my forehead as I lay back down. "I love you."

Suddenly feeling competitive, I grinned. "I love you more!"

"I love you the most!"

I decided to use his insistence to my advantage. "Prove it! Prove it with mind-blowing sex!"

I saw him falter, but then a competitive gleam sparked in his eye. With a grin, he moved quickly, attacking my neck with his mouth, kissing and suckling and biting, but none of which left behind any trace other than slightly reddened patches that would always fade before we were done. I moaned as sparks of electricity rippled through my body from everywhere we were touching. After a moment, he looked at me, panting. "This… this might feel strange at first…"

"Okay," with a nod, a thin, slick finger slid inside of me. "Ah!" I yelped in surprise at the intrusion. It wasn't painful… but it was certainly weird. "Axel… It's…" I groaned, writhing slightly, which only made the shallowly thrusting finger probe deeper. "Ngh!"

"Roxas, if you hold still it won't hurt as much…" he muttered. "I'm going to try another, okay?"

I whimpered as a second finger was inserted into my entrance. This one hurt slightly, especially because of the scissoring motions they made inside of me.

"Are you alright? If it's too painful, just tell me and I'll stop…"

There was no way I was letting him stop when I had waited so long for this. I shook my head, and Axel carefully added a third finger. I cried out in pain. Axel froze. I quickly recomposed myself. "S-sorry… keep going…"

Hesitantly, Axel moved the digits in and out, stretching my insides as they searched for something.

Suddenly, I screamed as pleasure shot through my entire body.

Axel smirked. "Found it."

"Wh-what WAS that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your prostate," he smiled smugly, brushing his fingers over it again and chuckling as I squirmed and moaned.

"Ah… Axel! So good!" I couldn't stand being teased like this any longer. I looked at him seriously. "I want… you… inside me… now…" I demanded softly.

My lover froze at my straightforward order. "Are… are you certain you're ready for this?"

"_Fuck,_ Axel, YES!" I insisted. "I want it… I _need_ it… now!"

Axel removed his fingers, and I whimpered at the sudden feeling of being empty. He grabbed the red bottle, and looked at my lust-hazed eyes before pouring some onto his hand. I watched eagerly as he applied a gracious amount to his condom-covered manhood. "…you're sure?"

'_You're _**UN**_sure?'_ I thought. _'You were so eager to have sex, and now you've started hesitating?' _I sighed. "Axel… We've both waited a very long time for this. Don't make me beg. Make love to me… you love me, don't you? You want me, right?"

Axel nodded.

"Then make love to me. Take my virginity away. I think we've been patient far too long. I'm giving you my body and soul, Axel. Please accept them…"

He kissed me tenderly. "I love you, Roxas… I never want you to stop loving me, okay? In return, I hope you'll accept the gift my heart and being… They both belong to you, my beloved."

"Axel…" I sighed his name and closed my eyes, tangling my hands in his hair as he slowly pushed himself into me. I opened my mouth in a silent cry, arching my back as I tugged on the red locks.

"Halfway…" he whispered, pausing to let my body adjust to his commendable size as I was stretched to the point I feared I would be torn in half. I looked at the painful expression on his face. Why did he look so upset? Was it that bad? Wasn't _I_ the one supposed to be in pain?

"Please, Axel… move!"

He pulled out almost all the way, teasingly rocking shallowly into my entrance until I slapped his arm and snapped at him for his little game. Chuckling, he thrust back inside so he was three-quarters of the way in, going farther and deeper into my body than before.

"Ah!" I cried out as he continued his pattern of pulling out most of the way and thrusting back in, reaching a little farther into me each time until his hipbones collided with my rear. He stopped for a moment, now fully sheathed, and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. "You're so big… It feels wonderful…" I praised him, knowing that he would relish in the compliments. "I love you… you're so sexy… my love… my Axel…"

He purred in delight at the words of worship. "Ready?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

Our moans and cries of pleasure echoed off my walls, heavy breathing nearly drowning out the sound of the bed moving beneath us as well as our whispers of love and praise. My vision whited out as stars exploded in front of my eyes when Axel found my prostate once more and began thrusting repeatedly into it, slamming against the bundle of nerves hard and fast.

"Axel… Ah! _Axel!"_ I cried out as I came all over our stomachs, body tensing as my pleasure maxed out and sent me over the edge to release hot, white satisfaction onto the skin between our bodies.

Axel sped up as he groaned my name, riding out his climax with a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of me, using his elbows to prop himself up enough to avoid squishing me. "I love you," he whispered, pecking my lips.

"I love you too… Mm… that was wonderful, Axel…" I sighed contently as we basked in the afterglow of our first time.

Slowly and carefully, Axel pulled out. I whined at the sudden loss of fullness as he rolled off of me and lay beside me. "Your dad and my bro will be back soon. We have to take a shower. We're a mess."

Laughing softly, he helped me stand, but I promptly felt pain shoot up my spine and fell to my knees beside the trash can. "Oh yeah…" I quickly buried the used condom and empty package into my wastebasket, shoving the lubricant bottle back into my bottom drawer and putting a chemistry book on top of the naughty items to hide them from view.

"I suppose I'd better carry you."

He lifted me and we cleaned all the evidence off our bodies, drying off and searching the room for Easter eggs… I mean… our clothes… But it still had that same competitive, childish aspect as egg hunting. We were laughing and racing to find our clothes, tossing them at each other when they were found, or putting on the things we had been wearing before this incident.

Finally dressed again, hair fixed and no visible markings to speak of, I collapsed onto my clean-sheeted bed. The normal sheets were in the washing machine now.

"Axel?" I called his name as I stared at my ceiling.

"Yeah? What's up, Roxy?" he sat on the bed beside me.

"You are SO lucky I don't have school tomorrow. I would castrate you if I had to limp around all day tomorrow. Minimal movement required tomorrow, just hope my Dad doesn't notice."

"I love you."

"I love sleeping."

"Alright, alright. Take a nap, I'll go downstairs and watch TV."

"No… you stay here with me…"

Axel lay next to me and smiled. I nuzzled against his chest and drifted off.

* * *

**Happy now? Reviews and whatnot, you know the drill~!**


	9. UnPerturbed

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

NOTE: This starts a little after where Roxas left off.

**WARNING!**

* * *

Roxas slowly fell victim to slumber, and I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at the fact that I had completely worn him out with just one orgasm. His expression when he had come back down to Earth from being launched to Heaven was priceless. I would never forget that look of complete exhausted bliss that he had on his face at that moment.

Finally making love to Roxas was worth every ounce of trouble we could get in for doing it and then some. God, I loved Roxas so much at that moment… not even being walked in on by his dad and Reno could have made me stop smiling.

Soon after Roxas lost consciousness, I heard a car pull into the driveway and two doors open and close. I slid free of Roxas' grasp to walk downstairs just as the front door was opened.

"Hey Reno, hey Mr. Strife," I waved casually at them.

Cloud smiled. "Just because you're friends with my son doesn't mean you can make me feel old. Call me Cloud, alright? Mr. Strife is too formal for my tastes."

"Sure thing, Cloudy," I grinned.

Reno smirked back at me, nodding in appreciation of my joke. "Where is Roxas, anyway?"

"Upstairs. He fell asleep."

"That's odd… it's a good two hours before he usually goes to bed…" Cloud furrowed his brow in confusion. "Did he look sick?"

'_Love-sick…'_ I nodded. "Yeah. He had a fever, you know… and he said he was lightheaded…" I muttered. _'From burning all his energy during sex…'_

Of course, my thoughts were unspoken. I couldn't exactly say 'yeah, he's in bed because he got tired after we fucked.'

That wouldn't have gone over well. "But he should be fine in a day or two," I shrugged. _'When his ass is done healing… He's going to be sore in the morning…'_

"Poor Roxas…" Cloud sighed, smiling thankfully at me. "At least you were here to take care of him, Axel. What would he be without you?"

'_He'd be a virgin…'_

"It's no trouble. I care about Roxas, so I don't mind."

Reno nodded at me. "Yeah. Come on, Ax. Time to go home."

"Alrighty, then. Tell Roxas I said bye."

Cloud smiled warmly. "I will," he pulled my brother down and kissed him passionately, moving so their bodies were flush against each other. Cloud broke the kiss and looked up at him with sad, lonely, lusting eyes. "I love you, Reno... good night…"

Reno kissed him tenderly. "Love you too, baby… Sweet dreams."

"All about you?"

"All about me."

Cloud pecked his lips again, smirking. "I think I can manage that."

My stomach churned as I watched this. It wasn't the usual **'**ew, they're older than twenty-five, they shouldn't be kissing**'**… it was the reality of what Roxas and I had done. My brother was together with Roxas' dad. That was reality. Indirectly… I just fucked my nephew.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Bro, you'd better move it or I'm hijacking your car and going home!"

"Alright, alright!" Reno kissed Cloud one more time. "Love you."

Cloud simply smiled in reply and Reno shuffled me out the door and to the car. I remember being haunted by terrible dreams that night of various horrible things that could happen to us if we were to be caught, and a nightmare or two of engaging in a very disturbing foursome with Cloud, Roxas, and Reno. I woke up at least twenty-seven times that night… not that I was counting. I got up twice and made it to the bathroom in the nick of time… to puke my guts out.

The night that I first made love with the most wonderful person in the world to me… the night that was supposed to be the best one of my life… was absolutely miserable. I was fully and totally restless, and in my deathly half-conscious state I even considered confessing to my brother about what I did with Roxas behind his and Cloud's backs.

But I remained awake enough to remind myself that the third worst course of action was to go to Reno about it. Second being to tell Cloud that I fucked the virginity out of his son… first was to simply pound Roxas right in front of them and several policemen. If I told Reno, he'd tell Cloud, and he'd call the cops, then I would end up being caught trying to use Roxas to ease my sexual frustrations.

Going through with one of these things would be doing them all.

Roxas… I loved him so much that it was painful. This was real love, something I doubted Reno and Cloud had. They would break up eventually and I would be able to date Roxas… unless they broke up in a really messy fight. Cloud would ban Roxas from seeing me, telling him not to make the same mistake he did with Reno… My brother would tie me down and keep me from even trying to approach the Strife house… or maybe both of our families would just MOVE somewhere far away from each other.

That wasn't going to work.

"Roxas…" I groaned, washing out my mouth after another fit of vomiting the next morning. "I love you… dear God, why the hell is this so difficult?"

Roxas was fine in a few days, and he was called over for pizza and video games while Cloud and Reno went out. They were going somewhere farther away, so they left early, Reno giving me pizza money so we didn't starve to death, and they wouldn't be back until noon the next day.

Little did they know that Roxas would initiate having sex the whole time they were gone. So I fucked him again and again and again, this time we didn't bother using a condom, we actually used them extremely rarely because the trash cans around our houses would be full of them and we would be caught on to pretty quickly.

We experimented pretty shamelessly with positions and locations. I took him on the couch, against the wall, on the floor, on top of the counter and table, in the shower, on my brother's bed, in a closet, against the front door, in a rocking chair, and eventually on my bed. At that point we stopped because we were both ridiculously put out and hungry.

"Rox…as…" I panted. "Are you… hungry…?"

He nodded weakly, which may have been more from lack of energy than from too much sex.

"Let's get cleaned up a little and I'll order a pizza…"

"Okay…" he sighed. "But you have to carry me… I don't think I'll ever move again…"

After we cleaned up, I finally took a look at the overwhelming mess we had made. I didn't know any two guys—especially two that only lost their virginity a few days ago and have done nothing since—could produce that much semen. I didn't know I would make half as much in my lifetime, let alone in fourteen hours. Is it bad that I actually laughed at the fact that our semen was whiter than the walls were?

I finished putting on my shirt and grabbed the phone, feeling somewhat grateful that we hadn't gone anywhere near it during our fun, so it was clean. After ordering, I got out some cleaning supplies and washed the front door and entry hall of any evidence. The last thing I want some random pizza guy to see is the remnants of having sex.

Looking back on it now, I'm surprised no one came banging on my apartment door saying we were disturbing the neighbors. Then again, most people were asleep or at work anyway, added to the fact that no one really cares around here. It was the peaceful part of this city. No one here ever called the cops for anything short of murder.

"Roxas…" I muttered softly in his ear. "Come on, love. You'll waste away to nothing if you don't eat. You need to replenish your energy after all that _'exercise'_."

**Fact: sex is a very good cardio workout. It also boosts your immune system. Bet you didn't know that.**

Roxas simply groaned, and I took that at Roxas'-post-orgasm-speak for "carry me".

We ate and cleaned the house of all the evidence of our day before putting in a movie and making out on the couch. Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, I smiled at him.

"I bet I can beat you at Mario Kart."

"In your dreams, maybe!" he countered, accepting the challenge.

I don't remember who ended up winning that day. We were nudging each other playfully and laughing. That was all that really mattered. If you were to ask Roxas who won, he would claim Peach did. I forget which one of us had Peach on our team. Apparently… so did Roxas.

I nuzzled his face as we curled up to go to sleep. He sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel…" he smiled up at me, joy making his eyes sparkle. "I wish we could always be like this… I don't want to go 'home' with Dad tomorrow… home is where you are… where we can be together. I want to go to our real home, Axel…"

"Then just think of me. Home is in your heart, Roxas. We're connected, you know…" I entwined our fingers. "Just think of me, and I'll know to think of you… and we'll be home. Together…"

He breathed my name and kissed me tenderly. "I'm home right now… are you?"

"Yes. I'm always home when you're with me. There's nowhere else in the world I would rather be than here with you, Roxas. I love you."

We fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Smutty mushy sex love something... SQUEE! Reviewz, plz**


	10. UnSatisfied

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

**SLIGHT WARNING!**

* * *

That night, I slept with Axel for the first time. You could say that after that… we started fucking like bunnies. But not before I got over the physical 'results' of our lovemaking. The next morning I tried to move around as little as possible, but my Dad still noticed.

"Roxas, are you feeling alright? You look like you're in pain."

"My… my muscles are sore… achy."

My dad nodded. "Must be because you're still not better from last night."

Nervous, I looked up at him. Did he know? Why wasn't he flipping out and yelling at me? "Last night?"

"Axel informed us that you came down with a fever last night and fell asleep. Maybe you've developed an allergy… you didn't seem sick when you got home…"

"No, it's… just some sort of bug going around. I'll feel better soon."

"That's good. Wouldn't want Axel to catch it when you stay over in a few days. Reno and I are going on that trip we told you about, and it would really be a shame if we couldn't go because you aren't feeling well. Axel said he would let you stay with him while Reno and I are gone. It will be a little over twenty-four hours, but Reno is going grocery shopping today and is going to give Axel money for pizza. You can play video games or something; Reno said there's a lot of stuff to do over there if you get bored."

I couldn't help thinking to myself that there was really only one thing that I would want to _do_… and that would be Axel himself.

That day was incredible. We were watching something on TV, and I suddenly saw the bored look on Axel's face. The moment was perfect. I turned off the television, straddling Axel's legs on the couch and kissing him. After a moment, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Axel…"

"Wh-what is it?"

I breathed seductively into his ear. "Please fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me hard… again and again… until I can't feel it anymore…"

"Roxas, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he looked at me with concern, pressing the back of his hand to my face as if checking for a fever.

I bounced slightly, moving my hips against his crotch. "I think we've both waited too long for the sexual barrier to collapse between us. I want you, Axel… and from what I can feel, you want me too."

"Roxas… I don't know if I can. I… I can't get over the fact that you're… like… my nephew! All night I couldn't stop thinking about how horrible it would be if we got caught…"

"Axel," I placed a finger to his lips, "I thought we were past this now… It's not _really_ incest… it's true love. And I love you so much, and I want you inside me so badly, and I don't care what my dad thinks. I love you…" I murmured those three words between several kisses. 'I love you' was such a beautiful phrase, and I could never get tired of saying it or hearing it when it came to Axel.

"I love you too… but…"

"Please, Axel… don't make me beg for you to fuck me any more than I have to. Make love to me in every way you can think of. Axel, just take me. I'm yours. Forever. Because I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone in the history of the world."

Axel paused and thought about my words as I waited for an answer. He smiled deviously. "Well then…"

"Yes?"

"Let's put my couch to good use."

I was so happy that I didn't even notice when he pushed me down under him on the couch until my shoulder blades touched the arm of the sofa. "Axel… I love you…" I sighed.

If a space was large enough, then we probably had sex there. I went into pleasure overload, and when we eventually made love on Axel's bed, I finally and simultaneously collapsed with Axel after we came. The pleasure was worth it, the love was worth it… the exhaustion was almost unbearable.

After cleaning and pizza and more cleaning, we fervently kissed on his couch (we cleaned it first, though) but he slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes with a spark of mischief in his smile.

"I bet I can beat you at Mario Kart."

'_Pfft. Yeah right,'_ I mentally rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, maybe!"

In all honesty… I actually don't remember which one of us played as Peach that night… But Peach won every race. That high-pitched victory phrase will never escape my memory. Axel laughed at me for getting so annoyed at a poorly-voiced game. I think that Dan Green could have voiced Peach more realistically. Females shouldn't have such annoying voices! Just because the game programmers have never spoken to a girl in _real_ life…

After about an hour of video games, gentle nudging and playful banter, we changed into our pajamas and snuggled up under the now-clean blankets of Axel's bed, facing each other and looking into each other's eyes as we whispered "I love you"s to one another. We were holding hands and our legs were tangled together as Axel placed random butterfly kisses upon my head, neck and face.

I beamed at him. "I wish we could always be like this… I don't want to go 'home' with Dad tomorrow… home is where you are… where we can be together. I want to go to our real home, Axel…"

"Then just think of me. Home is in your heart, Roxas. We're connected, you know…" Axel adjusted our hands to interlock our fingers. "Just think of me, and I'll know to think of you… and we'll be home. Together…"

'_Axel…'_ I breathed my thought aloud as I softly pressed my lips to his. "I'm home right now… are you?"

"Yes. I'm always home when you're with me. There's nowhere else in the world I would rather be than here with you, Roxas. I love you."

I drifted asleep as he held me in his loving arms, the sound of his heartbeat against my ear, the feel of his breathing, the scent that was so uniquely Axel… they all worked as lullabies for me. I knew one thing at that moment.

I always wanted it to be this way. This was how things were meant to be for lovers. Falling asleep in the arms of the one you love, whispering sweet nothings to one another… that was how it was supposed to be. For two sweethearts that want to give everything to their beloved, it shouldn't be painful to close your eyes. You shouldn't have to fear being caught that way. But for Axel and I… we were treading on thin ice, walking dangerously close to the edge with what we were doing. We knew the dangers, so why were we still here? Together?

Because we're in love… and we couldn't bear to throw away something that isn't broken just because it might be taken away in the future.

When I was certain Axel was asleep, I pecked his lips lightly. "I love you… forever…"

* * *

**Fluff and Smex! What a combo!**


	11. No Family

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning, taking in the beautiful sight before me: My beloved, my Roxas, asleep in front of me. Roxas… always looked so nervous when he was asleep. It was as if he were afraid to wake up for fear of what he might see. I kissed his forehead lightly.

"Open your eyes, my precious love," I whispered.

He let out a small groan as he awoke, looking up at me with a soft, tired smile. "Good morning, handsome."

"It's time to wake up, my beloved. It's almost nine already, baby."

"Really?" his eyes grew wide, then saddened. "We have three hours left together… Axel, I don't want to go! I'll be heartbroken!"

"Shh… Don't worry, honey. We're together now. That's what's important. Your heart is out of harm's way, because you gave it to me for safe keeping. And I would never let your heart break."

"Axel… Axel… I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too."

The rest of the day was spent eating breakfast and straightening out the house, double-checking that everything had been cleaned at put back where it belonged, stealing a few kisses along the way. The doorknob turned, and I released Roxas from our deep French kiss immediately, regaining my composure as Roxas went into my bedroom to cool off.

My brother walked inside with Cloud, looking grouchy and frustrated whereas Cloud seemed far too happy by contrast. My brother's hair was a disaster and his clothes were a mess.

"Reno… bro… what the fuck happened to you?"

He bopped me over the head. "Don't cuss at me, baby brother."

"What happened to you? Isn't anyone going to inform me of what happened?" one thing I realized about my true self is that I hated to be ignored or left out.

"Where's the kid?" he asked, ignoring my question once again.

"What kid? Roxas? Roxas isn't a kid, Reno. What's gotten into you? You never call him that."

"Where is he?" Reno insisted.

"Hang on… I'll go get him…" there was something really off about Reno's tone. What could have possibly happened? I grabbed Roxas and brought him to the front door.

Reno looked at Roxas. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Roxas turned to Cloud when Reno disappeared. "Dad? What's going on?"

"You're going out to lunch with Reno today."

"What?" Roxas and I said together as I tried to contain my sudden jealousy.

"Well, Reno's taking you for awhile and Axel is coming with me."

"Again. What?" we must have sounded like a machine or twins at that moment, but I really couldn't have cared less.

Cloud smiled. "Well, I told Reno that I wanted to get to know Axel a little better because you two are so close, which, in turn, made me tell him to bond with Roxas a bit. It'll be a good way to get to know each other."

Reno just didn't like the idea of what he considered 'babysitting'. My brother was impossible to deal with sometimes. "I guess… it makes sense…"

Cloud beamed at my acceptance of the matter. "You are so much easier to handle than your brother! He got so grumpy. If only you were twenty years older, Axel," he sighed. "Nonetheless, Roxas, don't be afraid to put Reno in his place if he acts up."

When Reno came back, now looking presentable, he took Roxas' hand and led him to the door. "Cloud."

"Yes, dear?"

"You owe me for this."

"Glad to know my son is worth your time."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Hmm…"

Cloud smirked, and Reno let Roxas go to grab his lover by the shoulders and pulled him into a fierce kiss. I winced at this, reminded of my horrible nightmares as I resisted the urge to throw up. Reno broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "You owe me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cloud pecked his lips. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. Don't ruin my brother."

After one more kiss goodbye, Reno took Roxas and left. I only caught a small glimpse of his sad blue eyes before he was gone. I wished that we were allowed goodbye kisses too… I've never yearned for anything as much as I longed for one farewell peck and a final murmured 'I love you'.

'_I love you, Roxas… see you later…'_

"So, why don't we go to the beach?" Cloud piped up. "We'll eat and walk on the shoreline and play in the arcade! Sound good?"

'_It would sound better if Roxas was involved…'_ I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like fun. It's nice to talk to you like this sometimes."

"Great! I'm really excited to get to know you. You're like a little brother to me, too. Mixed with a second son~"

'_Theoretically… that's exactly what I am… a brother-in-law/son-in-law if marriage ever comes into play here…'_

"Yeah… you're like the dad I never had… I don't really see you as a brother, though… you're too much like a father to me…"

I wondered if my subtle hint would tip him off that I didn't really care about him being with Reno or not, as long as I could still spend time with Roxas.

"Well, maybe you'll warm up to the idea someday. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Roxas is really all I care about…" I suddenly tensed at the weird look Cloud was giving me. I'd said that aloud, hadn't I? "I… I mean…"

"Just because you're best friends doesn't mean your entire world should revolve around my son. Maybe spending some time with me will liven you up a bit."

"Maybe…" arguing with Roxas' dad was pointless, especially after my obsessive-sounding comment.

That was most likely the strangest day of my life.

* * *

**Reviews~**


	12. No Friends

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

My dream slowly faded out at the call of my lover's voice, and I slid gently into consciousness.

"Open your eyes, my precious love," Axel's words brought me from my slumber after a wonderful day and night together. I opened my eyes and smiled softly, a warm feeling filling my chest. I always wanted to wake up this way…

"Good morning, handsome," I said sleepily, unable to feel grouchily groggy at the sight of my love first thing in the morning.

"It's time to wake up, my beloved. It's almost nine already, baby."

Suddenly feeling fully awake and thoroughly upset, I clung to his shirtless chest. "Really? We have three hours left together… Axel, I don't want to go! I'll be heartbroken!"

"Shh… Don't worry, honey. We're together now. That's what's important. Your heart is out of harm's way, because you gave it to me for safe keeping. And I would never let your heart break."

"Axel… Axel… I love you…" I breathed as his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to his warm, comforting body.

"I love you too."

We spent the last of our time together trying to make the house seem as untouched and undisturbed as possible, grinning like idiots as we kissed at the idea of covering our tracks to hide what we had done. When we finished putting the apartment in order, Axel pulled my arm so we were chest to chest as my back was touched against a wall as my lips were claimed in a hot kiss. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth and gave off a quiet moan when we suddenly heard the doorknob turning.

Axel let me go right away, knowing I couldn't exactly pretend we hadn't just been making out nearly as well as he could. I bolted for Axel's room and started to put the video games away as I caught my breath.

"Roxas…" Axel appeared in the doorway, his brow furrowed with confusion and concern. "My brother said to come and get you."

Trying to hide my worry, I took Axel's hand and tried to make it look more like him leading me as opposed to a loving gesture.

Axel's brother stared at me, and I instantly became anxious. Reno was a mess, and my dad had never looked more excited. If there was ever a time that seemed worthy of panic, it was then. The elder redhead pointed at me like a puppy. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

He walked around the corner. "Dad? What's going on?"

Dad smiled. "You're going out to lunch with Reno today."

Axel and I gaped at him as we spoke simultaneously. "What?"

"Well, Reno's taking you for awhile and Axel is coming with me."

"Again. What?" we replied together.

"Well, I told Reno that I wanted to get to know Axel a little better because you two are so close, which, in turn, made me tell him to bond with Roxas a bit. It'll be a good way to get to know each other."

Axel's reaction made me frown slightly. "I guess… it makes sense…" he wasn't going to protest this insane idea?

My dad couldn't have looked happier. "You are so much easier to handle than your brother! He got so grumpy. If only you were twenty years older, Axel," I flared with jealousy at the idea of my dad dating my lover. "Nonetheless, Roxas, don't be afraid to put Reno in his place if he acts up."

'_I don't want to _**GO**_ with Reno! I want to stay with Axel! I want to be with _**my**_ lover, not yours!'_

Reno reappeared, looking far more kept than before, and grabbed my wrist somewhat harshly as he dragged me to the doorway. He turned back to my father. "Cloud," he said to him gruffly.

My dad smiled softly as he replied in a sweet voice. "Yes, dear?"

"You owe me for this."

Dad frowned, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Axel's brother. "Glad to know my son is worth your time."

'_**PLEASE**__ let me not be worth your time! I don't want to go with you!'_

"You know that's not what I meant."

I was suddenly released and Reno kissed my dad… furiously but passionately… and it made me dizzy. They were both panting for air as they broke apart. "You owe me…" Reno repeated in a low growl.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. Don't ruin my brother."

They kissed lightly in parting before I was dragged away to Reno's car, only being able to steal a final longing glance at Axel. I wanted to kiss Axel goodbye, too… _'I didn't even get to tell him I loved him since we woke up this morning…'_

"I love you too…" I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" Reno looked at me. "Love who?"

"Um… I… M-my dad used to always say 'I love you' to me before I left for school or something… he didn't this time… I was just mumbling."

"Ah. Sorry if I bucketed your routine, I was kind of inconsiderate to not let you say goodbye to your dad or my brother. You two are best buds and all, so you probably wanted to say bye to him too."

"Yeah… I did."

"Sorry, Roxas. I don't want you to be upset with me, you're like a son to me, you know? And a bit like another baby brother."

'_That's exactly right, isn't it?'_ I sighed. "I look at you like a big brother too. Not really as a dad… having your brother as your dad would be kind of weird. You're really just like a brother to me."

Part of me wondered if he would catch on to my hint of not wanting him together with my dad, but still wanting to be with Axel. I don't think he did. "Maybe you'll get used to the idea. Being like brothers is cool and all, but I want you to see me more as a father that you can go to for advice and stuff, not a brother that you expect to just sort of be there."

"I want to see Axel…" I suddenly realized that I had spoken aloud.

"Roxas, I know you're pals and all, so I get how seeing me as a father would kind of make Ax your uncle, and I totally understand that that idea probably sounds really weird, but at least give me a chance. Look past my brother for a moment and look at the bigger picture, okay?"

"Okay…" I nodded slowly. "So what are we doing?"

Reno smiled. "I'm going to take you to get some lunch, then we can walk around Sanborne Park and maybe catch a movie downtown."

As innocent and normal as it sounded, that was the most bizarre outing I'd ever been on.

* * *

**I think it's funny that both Axel and Roxas have the same general conversation with the other's family member... just opposite.**


	13. Can't you see?

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

"Have you ever walked on the shoreline, Axel?"

I looked up from my half-eaten piece of square pizza (something that I _still _don't understand the reason for) to look at Cloud. He was sitting on the edge of the empty fountain next to me. "No, I haven't… why?"

"Well, that was actually my first date. A walk on the beach. It's really nice to see the sunset on the water. There's so much life in the tide pools and you find nice little shells that you can give as gifts or something. You can make necklaces or bracelets out of them, or simply give them to someone you want to see smile. They're surprisingly good presents."

"Really?" the first thing that came to mind was the idea of making Roxas smile. I'd never gotten him a gift apart from his birthday, but he was smiling mostly because he was glad that I was there. We both thought I would be out of town with Reno, but my brother arranged it so we could make it back in time for June 3rd. The prospect of giving Roxas a present just to say 'I love you' sounded incredible. But to get it, I'd have to be proactive. "That sounds really cool! Can we look for shells, Cloud?"

Cloud's face lit up with delight at my proposal to actually do something together. "Sure! Are you going to finish your pizza first? We should get a little bucket from the beach shop to put them in. I'll go get that while you finish eating, okay?"

"Alright."

"Oh, and I know this sounds like a stupid question, but is there any particular color you want for the bucket?"

"Yellow…"_ like Roxas' hair,_ "or blue…" _like his eyes_.

"You got it!" Cloud ran off and I threw away the cold slice of pizza, taking a sip of my soda and cleaning the grease off my hands with a napkin. As I tossed the napkin in the trash and put the soda can into a recycling bin, Cloud came back with a yellow bucket and a blue plastic shovel. "Both colors came together, so I got this one."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

The walk along the beach with Cloud was… odd… but nice. He was really trying to be friendly, and I tried to be kind in return, but I also tried to be blatantly obvious that if he were to ever be a relative of mine, he'd be my father-in-law.

"What do you think about this one?"

"That's a really good one, Axel! Be careful with it or you might break it if you just throw it into the bucket."

"Yeah."

"Axel! Come over here!"

I ran over. "What?"

"It's a little seahorse!"

I looked at it and suddenly really, really wanted to keep it. I'd never even considered having a pet, let alone a wild animal, but that little seahorse was the first animal I had ever claimed to be—"Cute!"

"I know, right? I like seahorses."

"I want to take it home…" I realized I sounded like a child in a pet store, but I didn't care. I instantly loved it. "Would it be okay… to keep it?"

"It's a salt-water fish, Axel, and a wild animal… it will be a lot more difficult to take care of than a goldfish."

"But look at it, Cloud… it's so small and all alone! I don't want to send it out into the ocean to be eaten by a shark! It's so cute and helpless…"

Cloud smiled. "You'd need to get a tank and special filters and special food, you know."

"I don't care… I want to take care of it. I've never had a pet, but I really want to help it…" I looked at Cloud, and he sighed in defeat.

"If you're certain you don't mind the extra work…"

"I don't!"

"I'll be right back, then."

Cloud returned with a small plastic fish tank and filled it with water from the tide pool, the seahorse being pulled into the container as well. Covering the tank, Cloud handed it to me. My face lit up.

"Well, we'd better go to a pet store to get what you need to take care of it…"

I gently lifted the tank to eye level and smiled at the little seahorse swimming around inside as if nothing had happened. "I love you, little seahorse… Nei. I'll call you Nei."

The trip to the pet store was strange mostly because Cloud was still baffled at my behavior around Nei. I did say it was the strangest day of my life. I melted inside when I saw that seahorse. It was a similar feeling to when I first saw Roxas 'sleeping' on the day we met; so adorable and helpless…

We returned to the apartment and set up everything for my new pet, eating red curry as we watched Nei swim around his new home. We got him a snail to help keep the tank clean, and the snail was eagerly setting to work. I decided to myself that I would let Roxas name the snail. I hoped he would like my seahorse as much as I did.

_'Roxas… I miss you, my love…'_

"Axel, Reno called and said he's coming back. Roxas twisted his ankle and doesn't want to walk anymore. Do you want me to take him home, or do you want him to stay here?"

"I would love it if he could stay here and see my seahorse."

_'That's part of the reason… but I really just want to be able to kiss him again and say goodbye properly before he leaves next time…'_

"Alright."

Reno came home with Roxas, who was limping badly. I rushed to my lover's side and asked him if he was okay, doting on him like a worried mother even though he insisted it was just a sprain at most.

"What's this thing doing here?" Reno inquired.

"That's my seahorse. Cloud found him on the beach and I took him home. He was all alone. Look how small and defenseless he is!"

Reno turned to Cloud. "I thought I told you not to ruin my brother, Cloud."

"I did nothing of the sort. _HE_ argued with _ME_ saying that he wanted to keep it. I don't have an iron will, Reno."

"That's true. We'd have no sex life if you did…"

Having heard far too much, I carried Roxas to my room and closed the door, lying with him on my bed as my arms snaked around his waist. "I missed you, baby…"

He smiled at me, bringing our lips together in a tender kiss. "I didn't get to tell you how much I love you before I left."

"Never too late to start, love…"

"I love you, Axel…" he kissed me softly again.

"Love you too…"

Our kisses were sweet and loving, not escalating into passion, just pure love and longing. We murmured our belated 'I love you's to one another, nuzzling together in a beautiful embrace.

The strangest day of my life… was one of the best.

* * *

**I love the balance of sex and plot and fluff in this story. It makes me smile.**


	14. Can't you hear?

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

Reno brought me to a sandwich shop where we ordered and took our food to go for a walk in the park.

"So, Roxas… What do you think of me?"

I looked up at him. "You… you're Dad's lover… and Axel's older brother… and…" I glanced away, not wanting to say any more.

"You don't like me very much, huh? I'm a lot like Ax, you know. Not just in appearance. We're really similar in personality too."

"I'm a lot like my dad, too… but that doesn't make me him…" I hissed. I didn't want to be mean to Reno, but I didn't want him trying to say that I should think fondly of him just because I enjoyed being around Axel. That wasn't going to work on me. "You're Axel's brother, but you aren't my boy—best friend… You aren't Axel, and I'm not Dad. Being similar to people doesn't make you rate as high as them on a priority scale. You don't like me either! You just want me to tell Dad how great you are so you can reap the spoils of him being happy. You don't care about me the way I want you to, and I don't care about you the way you want me to. You'll never be a father in my eyes, especially not mine!"

I threw the remnants of my sandwich into a trash can and ran off. I shouldn't have been so cruel to Axel's brother, but I was disgusted by his act. Knowing I had to clear my head, I headed for the Sanborne Pond shore. The path I usually used to get down to a small cove-like area had to be carefully descended to avoid injury, and I knew the roots and rocks and tree branches I needed to use by heart, so I didn't think twice before starting to rush down.

However, I hadn't been to this area in months, my last visit being two days before meeting Axel. The tree limbs were overgrown, and the recent rainstorm had loosened the rocks I used for footholds. Not really trying to think clearly enough to realize this, I stepped onto one of the stones that was normally embedded deeply enough to the cliff-like path for me to use as a mid-step between roots.

But the sand had eroded away and left the rock only slightly in the wall, and it completely collapsed from under me and sent me falling to the brambles at the bottom of the path, but not after hitting a few overgrown branches and twisting my ankle when my foot was caught in a root.

"Roxas! Roxas, are you alright? Hang on!" Reno's voice was very distant, but I heard the sounds of slipping dirt and moving branches before the elder redhead was kneeling beside me. "Roxas, stay conscious, okay? What happened? You fell pretty hard…"

"My ankle… hurts…" I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from crying. It was ridiculous how painful it was.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? What do you want me to do? I can carry you back to the car if you want."

"I want… to go back…" I sniffled.

Reno nodded. "I'll give Cloud a call when we're on the way home."

* * *

"Cloud, Roxas got hurt, so I'm bringing him back. Do you want me to bring him home or back to the apartment to stay the night?" Axel's brother spoke into his cell phone. "Then ask Axel. You're so indecisive… can't even tell me where to put your kid…"

There was a pause followed by more sound on the other end of the phone, and when Reno hung up, he turned to look at me.

"You're staying over with me and Axel. Your dad's staying too. Does that sound okay to you, kiddo?"

I nodded. I would get to say 'I love you' to Axel like I meant to… I could even kiss him goodnight… I would happily accept the fact that Reno had just called me 'kiddo' as long as I was going to see Axel soon.

When I limped into the apartment, Axel immediately started worrying over me, panicked at the idea of me being injured in any way, shape, or form. Reno slowly walked over to a fish tank I must have failed to notice before, though it looked new…

"What's this thing doing here?"

Axel looked up at his brother. "That's my seahorse. Cloud found him on the beach and I took him home. He was all alone. Look how small and defenseless he is!" he argued. So the fish tank _WAS_ new… wait... had Axel said _seahorse_?

Axel's brother glared at my dad. "I thought I told you not to ruin my brother, Cloud."

My father immediately jumped to his own defense. "I did nothing of the sort. _HE_ argued with _ME_ saying that he wanted to keep it. I don't have an iron will, Reno."

"That's true. We'd have no sex life if you did…" Reno muttered, Axel lifting me and lying me on his bed and closing the door as he joined me, pulling me close to his body.

"I missed you, baby…"

"I didn't get to tell you how much I love you before I left," I kissed my boyfriend softly.

"Never too late to start, love…"

"I love you, Axel…"

"Love you too…"

We continued our slow, deliberate kisses, and my entire body was overflowing with warmth at the sweet taste and feel of Axel's mouth against my own. We murmured sweet nothings under our breath to avoid being overheard by anyone else but our beloved.

Bizarre or not, that was a beautiful day.

* * *

**There you goes! The conclusion to the prelude section! Next is the development section, discovery section, then the fight section. Woot.**


	15. Discovery Mishaps

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

Roxas and I had just wound down. Our passionate love affair was no-holds-barred by now. We would have sex frequently and fervently, whether our family members were home or not. Cloud actually walked into Roxas' room right when Roxas was peeling his shirt off, but it was luckily night-time and we had the excuse of changing into nightclothes to fall back on.

"I love you…" I whispered into his ear while I watched his chest rise and fall heavily as he caught his breath. "You're my adorable little snuggle bunny~" I teased, having found out at dinner the night before that he was a Rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac.

"You're… an… ass…"

"There's a horse in the Zodiac, my love, but no donkey."

"Suitable that you're a Pig, then…" he sneered.

I kissed him deeply and passionately, pulling away to look into his eyes before moving in to kiss him again. The door opened and I pulled away immediately, not wanting to get caught, but Roxas was still blushing and breathing hard.

"Roxas, what happened? You look like you have a fever and you're gasping for air…" Cloud furrowed his brow.

I stepped in to make an excuse. "I was messing around with him, you know. I thought it would be funny to wrestle until he got all tuckered out. I think it turned out well."

Roxas hit my arm. "You… jerk…"

"Well, Roxas, go drink some water. Axel, don't make him overexert himself like this. It's not healthy."

"Sorry, Mr. Strife."

"Cloud."

"Fog."

Cloud sighed and turned around, leaving the room.

"Baby, maybe we should be more careful… that was a little too close for my liking."

Roxas nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. Even though we don't see anything wrong with what we're doing, I don't want my dad to know. He could keep me away from you easily… and he would. Dad… wouldn't handle this well."

"My brother would kick me out of the apartment and tell me to fend for myself… order me to stop seeing you…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

My angel sighed, leaning his head against my shoulder. "I don't want to lose you… but our family wouldn't understand… we can't help being in love. We can't choose our soul-mate… we can only find them. And I have found mine… I want to stay with you, Axel, because I know we're supposed to be together…"

"I know. I feel the same way, love."

"I think I would wither away if we had to abruptly stop having sex altogether. We've been going at it way too often. That can't be healthy," he giggled. "If we ever got separated, we'd need anti-Viagra…"

"Take eight pills twice a day," I joked. "You wouldn't be able to survive without me being inside you. My seed is your life force."

"You're such a pervert, Axel."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" I smiled playfully.

He kissed me. "You are _really_, _**really**_ good at what you do…" he murmured. I loved when he said things like that. He knows how much I bask in compliments, especially praise about my performance in our sex life. It may have been pig-headed of me, but I didn't care. I loved being admired and hearing his little words of worship whenever I thrust into his small, fragile body.

"You're so cute, Roxy."

"You're so sexy, Axel," he replied. Oh, so this was the game he wanted to play… drown me in compliments until I take him. It was a sly and wicked tactic…

But it was also my very favorite game…

I never lose.

"You think so? What else do you have to tell me?" I unfastened the top button of his shirt. I really loved this game.

"Well," he smirked slyly at my eager participation in our fun little flirt-and-tease. "You're muscular… and your hair is so soft and bright… your eyes glow so venomously… that fierce, lustful gaze you give me just can't be ignored… and you're so, _so_ good in bed…" with his last piece, he ended with a moan-like sound as he moved closer to me.

One button was undone with each compliment. "Go on…"

"It's so big… it tastes delicious… and it feels so good inside me… I feel like I'll explode from being so full…" he whispered, shrugging his shirt off and moving to straddle my legs.

"You really have a way with words, don't you? Have you been practicing your dirty talk just for me?" I placed my hands on his hips and slid his lower body up my legs until I felt our clothed arousals brush against one another. At the friction, Roxas melted into me, moaning as he laid his head on my chest.

"Axel… mm… More… It… it feels good…" he sighed, trying to move his hips and regain the pleasure of rubbing against each other. "I love you… you're so incredible… Ah… please, Axel… more…"

I smirked, unfastening his belt and pants to slide my hand to stroke the outside of his boxers. "Like this? Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" he moaned again, bucking his hips into my hand as he begged to be touched. "Please… Axel… mm… Axel… I… I need more…"

"Like what, my love?" I was grinning at the wonderful sounds he made. I glanced at the bedroom door and lifted him as his legs coiled around my waist and his arms hugged my neck. I carried him to the bathroom and locked the door before moving down to kiss him, my hand slipping under the waistband of his underwear to stroke him properly, intensifying his already-heavy breathing.

"Axel! Ah! G-good… F-feels… good… More… more… Axel…" he gasped as I stripped both of us down to nothing and turned on the shower, the water slicking up our bodies and muffling our noisy lovemaking. He faced me, straddling my hips as he moved my arousal in and out of him, riding me as he whimpered and cried out from the intense waves of pleasure overloading his body. After awhile, he ran low on energy and I had to flip our positions so I could take up control and thrust into him, savoring his voice in my ears as he praised and revered in my ability to make him feel such extreme bliss. "I love you, I love you… Axel… you're so amazing… ah… so incredible… it feels wonderful when you're inside me… Axel!" he suddenly cried out, hips bucking upwards. "There! Oh, God, there!"

"I love when you refer to me as 'God'…" I kissed down his neck as I teased and abused his nipples with my fingers and tongue. I knew I had found his prostate, but I wanted to make him beg for it. I knew he would. "I'm a God to you, aren't I, Roxas? What kind of God?" he knew the correct response to this question, and I had heard it often enough to know what it would be, but I always smirked when I heard it.

"You're an incredible sex god, Axel! Please… please! Harder! I'm begging… Axel… Axel, I love you!" Roxas gasped for air and moaned loudly, crying out as one particularly strong thrust made him release all over himself. I followed shortly after, semen dripping out of his entrance as I pulled out.

I washed our bodies and cleaned Roxas' hair of the white clumps that had made it far enough to get stuck there. The water was beginning to run cold as we rinsed the soap away, and I quickly dried us off and we changed into some warmer clothes.

We walked down the stairs and saw Cloud making out with my brother on the sofa, looking pretty 'busy' and appearing to be planning on going a lot farther than that fairly soon. My stomach churned as I felt the sudden urge to vomit, but Roxas was the one that shrieked in shock.

Cloud shoved Reno off of him, sending my brother to fall to the floor with a loud **-thud-.**

"Reno? Are you okay, bro?" I called tentatively. Reno looked up at me with a grimace.

"I was until short-stuff screamed and Cloud threw me onto the floor."

"Don't call my son names! We were in no place to be doing such a thing, anyway… I'm sorry, Roxas… Did that frighten you or anything?"

Roxas wiped his eyes, only to be met with more tears. "N-no… I wasn't scared… I just…" he rushed back up the stairs.

"Roxas!" Cloud called after his son. I looked from Cloud, who was upset at his son's reaction, to Reno, who seemed pissed about Cloud throwing him onto the carpet. "Roxas… Reno, you should apologize to my son! My poor boy…"

Reno glared at him. "Why should I apologize to your stupid kid when he was the one who freaked out? Haven't I been punished enough for this already? Your son despises me anyway, so he won't listen!"

"Roxas is NOT a 'stupid kid'!" Cloud hissed.

I also jumped to my lover's defense. "Reno, what the hell? Why would you say something like that about Roxas? How could you be such an asshole to such an angel?" I hissed. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He couldn't keep his mouth shut and go freak out somewhere else?"

"You couldn't snog his dad somewhere a little more private? We were going downstairs to make hot chocolate! You were the one who was wrong, Reno, not Roxas!"

"What happened to 'blood is thicker than water', baby brother?" Reno glared at me.

'_Ah, but semen is thicker than blood…'_

"You had no right to be cruel to him! That was completely uncalled for!" Cloud also yelled.

Reno scowled. "Well if the three of you are so happy together, then just be your own little family! I'm going home! Axel, you stay here so I don't have to put up with you!"

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere away from all of you!" Reno sneered.

"STOP IT!"

We all looked at Roxas, who was standing in the middle of the fight. I rushed to his side and embraced him, only to be pushed away. "Roxas…"

"All of you stop this right now!" he sobbed. "Reno… Dad… Axel… all of you shut up and listen! A stupid little sound I made because I was surprised to see my dad playing tonsil-hockey with Axel's brother on the couch when I was cold and going to get some cocoa… you're seriously letting THAT tear you apart? Reno, are you really going to disown your brother and leave my dad just because they stood up for me? Dad, are you really going to let him abandon us like that? And Axel, you were prepared to let your only family leave you because you defended me in an argument? What is wrong with you three?"

"Roxas… don't be this way…" Cloud sighed, looking at Reno sadly.

"I mean it! Think about what you're doing! Look at the insignificant little thing that you're letting destroy your lives!"

"You're not insignificant, Roxas…" I whispered.

"I'm not letting this happen! Not like this! If the three of you won't use your brains, I'll think FOR you! Now make up! Nothing happened that was even worthy of being ANGRY over! I'm done! Axel… Dad… Reno… I… I don't want to see all of our relationships—good or bad—die from something as insignificant as me making a noise of shock! This has gone too far! Fix it and go back to everything being how it should be!" he was sobbing in-between sentences, and his eyes were watery.

I hugged him tightly and looked at Cloud, who nodded. "Come on, Roxas. They'll sort this out, okay? Let's go back upstairs…"

He nodded, and I led him back to his room, closing the door before softly and tenderly kissing his mouth.

"I love you, Roxas… It's going to be alright, love…" I whispered.

We changed into pajamas and snuggled up under the covers, keeping each other warm and smiling. He nuzzled my chest and sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too…" I kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. "I love you so much… I don't ever want to lose you, my Roxas…"

"Axel…" he murmured as he slipped into slumber.

"You're so beautiful, Roxas… I love you… You will always be so very beautiful…" I said under my breath as I joined him in sleep.

Cloud mentioned the way we were sleeping at breakfast the next morning.

"He was really upset, you know… I didn't want him to be alone like that, so I stayed with him."

Reno nodded slowly and took another sip of his coffee. "Cloud and I are going out today. Will the two of you be alright by yourselves for a few hours?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll keep him company so he doesn't get the way he was last night," I saw how Roxas was blankly staring at his pancakes. I really wanted to do something. Feed him, kiss him, and wrap my arm around him, something to show him that I was still here for him. I slipped my hand under the table and squeezed his softly. He looked up at me in surprise, then matched my warm smile and blushed, looking away as he returned the squeeze and entwined our fingers. When I was certain Reno and Cloud wouldn't notice I mouthed "I love you" to him.

He blushed, mouthing back "I love you too".

I wanted to pull him closer, nuzzle him, hug him, and love him, anything… But I wouldn't in front of his dad and my brother. I motioned with my head to the stairs, and he nodded before we excused ourselves. When we got back upstairs, I kissed him softly and waited until Reno and Cloud left before we made love.

"You're beautiful, you know…" I whispered to him as I ran my hands over his pure, delicate chest. He gasped softly when one of my fingers brushed his nipple, his face glowing bright red. "What has you so embarrassed all of a sudden?"

"I… I don't know if we should be doing this anymore… whether our family is around or not…" he muttered, more to himself than to me. I looked at him with surprise, head tilted sideways.

"What? Why not?"

"I was thinking about what happened yesterday… my dad and your brother are getting really serious…"

"But we are more serious than they could ever be, Roxas… we're meant for each other, remember?"

He closed his eyes, sitting up and hugging his knees against his chest. "You aren't getting it. Dad… Dad doesn't have to hide it. And I can tell that…" tears were running down his face as his voice started cracking with sorrow. "I can tell… Dad is in love with your brother… almost as much as I'm in love with you… They… they have a right to be together. They're allowed to be lovers… and we aren't. Think about it, Axel… which relationship has the ability to be salvaged if something goes wrong? Theirs. Who has the ability to show their love in public? They do. Why do we continue to do this when we know we shouldn't be, when we know we have no right to be together, while Dad and Reno can be lovers with no consequences?"

"Roxas… I think you're taking this out of proportion… I know that the situation seems that way, but you need to remember how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Are you saying that you'd be able to simply forget about me because we can't stand in the middle of a crowd and make out without getting into trouble? Because I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life, Roxas. I know we're supposed to be… and I don't want to give up that easily because I don't think we'd ever be able to salvage our love if we ended our relationship that way. I don't want to lose you… because I love you… and I really hope that after all this time you feel the same way, otherwise everything we've ever said and done would have been for nothing. Roxas… I've spent a little over a year with you, and I've been madly in love with you since the moment I saw you… please tell me what you really feel. Don't tell me what you think you should feel or what your dad feels. I want you to tell me honestly… what's really going on in your heart?"

"Axel…" he looked up at me. "I know… I know that when we met… you were incredibly special… and that you were everything to me… and you still are. But I'm not sure if you should be! That's my only problem! I don't know how much longer I can keep up this secret love affair before I snap or crumble…"

I kissed his cheek. "Baby, it won't be long before we'll be able to be together… you just need to hold out a bit more… I'm here with you, love, and I promise we can be together for real soon. I know it will be alright. I'm determined to give you everything that will make you happy. And if you want to be real lovers… then I'll make it happen. Soon. I promise."

Roxas hugged me tightly. "Really?"

"Yes. Anything you want, my love…"

"I want… your lips… and your wonderful kisses… I want my lover, my heart's desire, my soul-mate, my Axel…"

I smiled warmly at him. "Anything else?"

"No… that's everything I could ever want right now…"

I moved in and touched my lips to his delicately. "I love you… You're the most beautiful, adorable, wonderful angel… You fell from heaven just for me…"

"Maybe I simply fell… right into your arms."

"And I fell… in love with you."

He kissed me lightly, cuddling his body against mine, smiling. "I think God pushed me. Otherwise… you wouldn't have been there to catch me."

"No matter what, Roxas… I'd _ALWAYS _catch you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Roxas sighed softly with contentment. "I wish that every moment could be this wonderful. Every second of my life would be spent just like this."

But to my dismay, Roxas' wish didn't come true. The opposite happened. One week later… which would bring us a little bit prior to the present… everything we had would be reduced to shambles, and I don't know if we can put it back together in time.

* * *

**Oy... there's the end of Axel's side of the development arc. All in one chapter. Next (after Roxy's side) is the discovery section.**


	16. Suppression Simplified

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

**This is a good chapter. I like this one.**

* * *

Axel brought his lips to my ear. "I love you…"

I sighed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me from behind to pull me close to his warmth. I leaned my head back to his shoulder and his lips began to brush over my neck in a trail of delicate kisses that gave me chills. "Axel…" I breathed his name as he nibbled on my earlobe, sucking gently on the soft flesh to turn it a light red color. His tongue ran over the shell of my ear, and I gasped, moaning as I tried to pull away.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, love? I'm not done with you just yet…" he whispered huskily. His voice was dripping in lust and it aroused me just as intensely as it always did. I felt his teeth gently rake down my sensitive neck to my shoulder, where several lusty kisses were placed. I tilted my head back and moaned again, leaving my throat vulnerable to my hungry-eyed lover. He chuckled softly. "Do you have anything to say to me, my succulent angel?"

"I love you… Axel… Please take me…" I knew exactly what he wanted to hear, and somehow… it never got boring to watch how turned on he got when I submitted so willingly to him. I loved the feeling of his shudder against me as his body was overrun with desire.

An aroused groan escaped his mouth as he put me on the bed on my hands and knees, removing our clothes and wasting no time in setting to work at fingering and stretching me. He knew right away where my prostate was, and would massage it with his fingers until I was about to come, then abruptly stop and remove his digits from my entrance, making me whimper and beg for more, my body throbbing with want. I knew that I wasn't allowed to finish myself off, if I tried he would stop me and worsen his teasing until I begged him to enter me.

"Axel… Axel, it hurts… don't tease me like this… it hurts…" I whined, wishing there was something to rub against. Being on my knees left everything out of reach, and I was forced to simply rock back and forth, whimpering and begging until Axel would penetrate me. "Axel… Axel, please… it's painful… it won't stop throbbing…"

He chuckled, placing his hands on my hips and lowering them until he was positioned at my entrance. Axel teasingly pressed his head against it before pulling away again, listening to my cries until I grew overwhelmed with impatience and threatened to castrate him if he didn't hurry up and fuck me. Axel mounted me dog-style and entered me halfway with ease.

"Nng… Axel… you'd better hurry up now or I'll cut your d*ck off and feed it to the neighbor's dog!"

Threats like that were always effective. He always took them as more of a challenge than a consequence, but it got him to start pounding into my body, so he could take it however he wanted.

Knowing how his 'challenge mode' worked, I immediately started to say everything he loved to hear. "A-Axel… so… so amazing… You're so good… so big… mm…" I continued to honor and worship my lover with words, knowing how well they worked on him. Flattery was truly his Achilles heel. Some dirty sweet-talking could have him wrapped around your finger in no time. Not that I enjoyed taking control of him like that, I just loved to see him so aroused. He got as much pleasure out of my words as he did from my body… and putting both together made him overflow. I loved seeing him like this…

"Roxas… nng…" he groaned, gritting his teeth as he thrust forward into me quickly and rhythmically. I felt my body spasm with pleasure as he swiftly hit my prostate at an inhuman pace. He pounded harder and faster at the feeling of my insides tightening with every bolt of pure sexual bliss that overtook my body each time the bundle of nerves was hit. "Roxas… Roxas!" he clutched my hips tightly, fingernails digging slightly into my skin as he thrust himself in as far as he could before releasing his burning hot seed deep within my body. I whimpered softly in pain-slash-pleasure as I climaxed directly after him, the two of us plopping down onto our sides with exhaustion at the powerful afterglow.

Axel gently kissed along my spine as we attempted to catch our breath. I felt him start to pull out and whimpered at the stinging sensation that filled me in his place. "I… I love… I love you… Axel…" I whispered softly, closing my eyes as I felt his slick, sweat-laden body slide up my back for him to slip his arms around my stomach and lay his warm smile against the back of my neck.

"I love you too…" he breathed. "My beautiful Roxas…"

My eyes shot open and my muscles tensed at the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs. "Axel!" I hissed, heart racing in panic. "My dad's coming upstairs!"

"What? He shouldn't be back yet!" he replied.

"I'm serious! I can hear him! Axel, what are we going to do?"

He stood quickly and carried me into the bathroom, locking the door and starting the shower. Axel knelt beside me and hugged me as tightly as he could, closing his eyes as he muttered "I'm sorry" over and over again. I sobbed silently, tears running down my face as I clung to him as well.

"Axel… Don't leave me… oh no… Why? Why now? I'm not ready to lose you, not even a little bit! Axel… Axel, don't go…"

"I don't want to lose you either, love… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry; Roxas… please forgive me… Roxas… dear God, Roxas… I'm so, so sorry…"

We sat there under the water and held one another, cleaning slowly and cherishing what may be our last moments together. We knew that once the hot water ran out… it was over. There wouldn't be another chance. This was the end…

"I love you… I love you, Roxas… and I always will… I'll never stop loving you, no matter what… I'm yours forever…"

"Axel… I never want to stop thinking about you… I never want to stop seeing you in my dreams… you have my heart… I'm home, Axel… I'll always be home…" I sobbed, feeling the water temperature start to lower. "No… not yet… no… Axel, I love you…"

"Roxas… One more kiss…"

"_**Just make it count…"**_

I tipped my head up and to the side as my arms coiled around his neck softly, pulling him down to meet my lips in a warm kiss. I always felt my heart flutter when I felt how perfectly our mouths fit together, like two destined halves of a puzzle that only could be put with each other, that no other piece could ever match. A gentle touch of our lips could convey even the smallest emotions within the deepest depths of our souls that no other action could ever show. Axel's kisses were always the highlight of my life, the most precious sign of love he could possibly give me… that I would never give up for anything in the world. I took in every detail of his lips and mouth and tongue, memorizing them the way he often told me to.

Several moments of our past year of life together flashed across my memory, almost as if these were my last breathing moments on this Earth, though it felt as if it was.

"_**I love you… you're my everything…"**_

'_Axel… Why? Where did we go wrong?'_

* * *

"_**You're so cute."**_

"_I'll do anything to make you smile."_

"_**We're meant for each other."**_

"_You're beautiful, Roxas… Only an angel could be this perfect."_

"_**Don't worry about what they might think. What's important is that I love you, and they can't take that away."**_

"_Roxas… Don't cry, baby…"_

"_**You're far more beautiful when you smile, you know."**_

"_The stars are in your eyes. They're as attracted to you as I am…"_

"_**I love you."**_

"_You're my soul-mate."_

"…_**I don't ever want to lose you, my Roxas."**_

"_No matter what, I'll ALWAYS be there to catch you."_

"_**As long as you're happy, so am I."**_

"_I missed you so much!"_

"_**I'm always so happy to see you."**_

"_The best thing about you is the fact that you're mine."_

"_**I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life. I've been madly in**__**love with you since the moment I saw you."**_

"_Good morning, cutie… Did you sleep well?"_

"_**You will always be in my heart."**_

"_I'm home."_

* * *

I began to get goosebumps from the icy water, and I slowly pulled away from Axel's lips, gazing sadly into his distressed emerald eyes. "I love you, Axel. You… you're my soul-mate."

He breathed my name as he shut off the water, nuzzling our cheeks and bringing his lips to my forehead, where he placed a soft kiss.

We dried off and walked back into my bedroom, replacing our clothes and holding hands as we opened the door to face my father's wrath. My dad was out there, but he was sitting on the top stair and sobbing. Had we really upset him that much? I released Axel's hand and knelt beside my father, reaching out a hand to rest on his shoulder. "D-dad?" I whispered.

My dad flinched away from my touch, gaze shooting up to meet mine and he instantly relaxed. "Oh… Roxas… it's you…"

"Y-yeah… of course it's me, Dad… Why wouldn't it be? Are you alright?"

"Sorry… I was just startled, that's all."

Axel sat next to me. "Cloud?"

My dad instantly drew back. "N-no…"

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" I looked at him with nervous eyes. "Why are you backing away from Axel like that?"

"A-axel…? Oh… Oh, of course… I apologize, Axel… I thought you were…"

"Where's Reno?" Axel immediately asked. "You're acting really strange, Cloud. Where's my brother? What happened?"

Dad winced at the direct question. "I… I don't know where Reno is… I… We got separated…" he turned his head away, and I gasped at the markings on his face and neck.

"How? Dad, what's going on?" I glared at him, demanding answers.

"We went to the theater… and on the way back towards the car we were attacked. I lost Reno… and all I heard him say was to hurry up and get out of there… I don't know where he is now…"

Axel shot up. "Reno…" he ran past me and down the stairs, grabbing the car keys off the hook.

"Axel, wait!" I called after him, rushing halfway down the stairs before turning back to Dad. "We… we'll find him, Dad. Stay here, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, I bolted out the door and jumped into the passenger seat before Axel had a chance to protest my tagging along. He glanced at me and waited until my seatbelt clicked before speeding off.

The theater wasn't the one they usually went to because it had closed for renovations, putting in two 3-D screens and surround sound. This one was in one of the lesser parts of the city, not one with a really bad crime rate, but one high enough to actually HAVE a crime rate. We got out of the car after Axel parked, and he kept a tight hold on my hand as we walked.

"Axel… I… I'm sorry…"

He didn't turn around to look at me. "For what?"

"I… It's my fault this happened…"

"What would make you think that?"

"If I hadn't… If I hadn't flipped out at Dad and Reno the other day… they would have probably stayed home today… and this wouldn't have happened…" I stared at my feet. "Because I got really upset about them being together at the house… they went out for privacy to be together without bothering me… It's my fault they went out today! They don't normally go out on Thursday! They stay home together and watch DVDs! It's all my fault that your brother—"

"That his brother what?" a third voice said.

"Reno!" Axel exclaimed. My eyes shot up. Sure enough, sitting on the pavement of an alleyway was a roughed-up redhead. Reno's clothes were a mess, and he had a good sized bruise on his cheekbone as well as a bloody lip. "Reno, you're okay…"

"Yeah, never felt better, you idiot," Reno punched Axel's arm lightly. "I take it Cloud made it back alright, then…"

"Yes. He's really shaken up, but he's fine."

Axel's brother sighed with relief. "That's good… I was able to protect him… Now I hope he still thinks I'm pretty."

"Not like that he won't, bro. You're a mess."

"Gee, thanks, Ax! Way to boost my self-esteem."

Axel smirked. "You were too full of yourself anyway."

"You have a bigger ego than Axel, you know," I chimed in. "But… I'm glad you're okay, Reno."

Reno stared at me like I'd grown a second head. Who knows? Maybe I did. "That's the last thing I ever thought you would say to me… first being 'I love you, daddy'…"

I gagged at the prospect of ever saying such a thing to Reno. "Don't push your luck. Dad and Axel were worried sick, so it affects me too when you screw up."

Axel's brother chuckled. "I'll be sure to take your feelings into consideration the next time I need to protect your dad."

I felt Axel take my hand secretly and blushed.

"Well, we'd better get you cleaned up at home first, man… Cloud would freak if he saw you looking like this."

"You're driving, baby brother."

Axel nodded and we walked to the car. When we got back to Axel and Reno's apartment, he sent Reno to fix his appearance before pulling me into a short kiss. I blushed, looking up at him when our lips parted.

"What was that for?"

"We didn't get caught," he smiled. I suddenly realized that he was absolutely right. When my dad came upstairs, it wasn't because he found out about us; it was because he was stressed about what happened to Reno. I cheerfully threw my arms around Axel's neck and kissed him.

"WHOA!"

We broke apart instantly, and saw Reno raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind… I think I'm losing my sanity…" Reno shook his head and turned around to walk to the bathroom.

Axel and I looked at each other, dumbfounded, before I burst into giggles. "I just had a heart attack!"

"Me too," Axel laughed. "I thought we were busted."

"We've been playing on the boundaries a lot lately… this past week we've almost gotten caught at least twice a day."

"Yeah… but it's more fun that way…" he kissed me deeply, pressing me against the wall as he smiled against my lips. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I sighed happily.

"AXEL! Feed your fish thing!" Reno's voice called.

"It's a seahorse!" Axel snapped back.

"Whatever! Just feed it!"

"Alright!" Axel walked over to the fish tank and opened a drawer, pulling out a light purple cylinder and putting a small amount of the contents into the water. My lover smiled warmly as the tiny yellow-orange sea creature happily swam over to the food, eating it gleefully. "Hey there, Nei… Reno forgot to feed you again, didn't he? Poor thing… you'll waste away if I leave him in charge of you. I'll make sure to come feed you every day, no matter what."

"Where did you get it?" I walked over, giggling at the cuteness of the animal. "It's so little~!"

"Yeah… your dad found him when we went out together that day. I got a little snail too, so you can name that if you want. The seahorse is Nei. N-E-I. Got it memorized?"

I smiled. He used that line just because he thought it made him sound cooler. He said he heard it in a video game once… "Hm… Ivaa. The snail is named Ivaa."

Axel leaned over and pecked my forehead. "Love you."

I was about to reach up and kiss him when Reno's footsteps approached again.

"Ready to go, then?" he looked far better now, though the bruise on his cheek was still far more than noticeable and his lip was swollen.

"Yeah."

When we got back to my house, Dad happily pulled Reno into a deep kiss, murmuring things like "I'm so glad you're safe" and "I love you so much". I grimaced at the sight, barely noticing Axel bringing me outside until the door closed at we were in the yard.

Axel led me to a path in the woods, holding my hand as we walked together. He smiled down at me, chuckling at my light blush.

* * *

"Hey… Roxas…" he said softly as we lie on the grass together, watching the stars come out.

I looked up at him, his face illuminated by the glow of the crescent moon. "Yeah?" I replied quietly, snuggling closer to him.

A daring gleam in his eyes, he smirked. "We've never done anything outside before…"

My face turned bright red. "What?"

"Mm… I dunno… like… make out…"

I glared at him, contemplating whether or not to break his nose. "No," I said firmly. When Axel said 'make out' he meant 'have sex'.

Axel pouted, kissing my forehead lightly. "Whatever. Hey, have you ever considered—"

"NO!" I shouted.

I don't know how it happened, but not long after that I was sitting up, my body reduced to a puddle of warmth as I curled up against Axel. He was leaning against a tree at the top of the hill where we had been stargazing together, his knees apart as I sat between them, practically lying on him. I was tired and panting, but my heart couldn't have been filled with any more happiness.

"What if this is the last time we're together like this…?" I asked softly, looking up at his confused electric-green eyes.

"What would make you say something like that, Roxas? We're going to be together always, remember? Because I love you…"

I sighed. "I know. It was just a thought… sorry…"

He pecked my forehead as I snuggled closer to him, remembering how wonderful his promises made me feel in order to get over my uneasiness. "Don't be sorry, love… you didn't do anything, baby."

Slowly, I nodded, kissing his chin, the closest part of his face that I could reach. I giggled softly.

"What?"

"You have stubble. Your face feels like sandpaper."

Axel chuckled. "That just means I'm a big tough man now. Maybe I should grow a moustache?"

"Please don't."

He pretended to be taken aback. "Why ever not? I think I would look absolutely dashing with a nice bushy handlebar…"

"I will never kiss you again as long as you live if you grow a freaking moustache. You're going to shave first thing in the morning. I'll put the shaving cream on in your sleep if I have to."

"My Roxy doesn't love me anymore because I don't have a suitable moustache!" he wailed like a distressed child.

I rolled my eyes. "Grow up."

"Grow a moustache."

"Never."

"Fine, be that way," he stuck out his tongue at me. I moved up and bit it softly. "Ow…" he sniffled childishly.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and lay back down on my lover. "Idiot…"

"I love you too."

The doubtful thoughts cleared from my mind at the thought of Axel growing a moustache. _'He'd better not,' _I growled internally.

I shouldn't have let his stupid stubble distract me. Maybe I would have seen this coming… and we wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

**I think Axel would look amazing in a moustache! *laughs and stupid imagery* Anyway, this ends the Development section.**

**Reviews are moustache jokes! Or baka cannons.**


	17. Because of HIM

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

Roxas slept soundly beside me, though it concerned me the way it always did at the way he always looked so afraid in his sleep. What could he possibly be worried about when he was sleeping? I didn't know much about his childhood apart from his mom dying and the fact that he never used to talk to his dad… but he never seemed to be bothered by it. I heart a loud thump and a loud string of profanities from my brother across the hallway in Cloud's room.

My blonde angel stirred, looking up at me with tired eyes. "Reno… fell out of Dad's bed again…?" he spoke in a groggy, cracked voice.

"I don't think he fell. From the words he's using… he was pushed."

"He _would_ piss my dad off that much…"

"Well, rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Reno is the crowing cock that woke you up. I'm the one that put you to sleep…" I grinned at my sexual innuendo, only to be thrown to the floor in the same manner as my brother. "Ow! Shit, Roxas, what the fuck did you fucking do that for? Seriously, what the hell?" I had a cursing tantrum as I recovered from my fall.

"Oy!" Reno's voice called from the other side of the door. "Don't swear, baby brother!"

"I'll fucking swear all I fucking like, thank you very fucking much!" I snapped back. Whoops…

There was a pause. "We're going home. Come on," my brother hissed. I knew he hated when I cursed, because when I did I reminded him of our father, who used to always accompany his swears with a severe beating. Knowing that I was the one in the wrong, I didn't argue.

"Sorry, Roxas. Later…" I slipped on my shoes and coat before leaving.

The next morning I woke up from a nightmare that I couldn't remember, just that Roxas and a silver-haired guy were in it… the silverette had burnt gold eyes that were full of pure evil…

I couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling that was creeping up my spine. The doorbell suddenly rang and I jumped at the sound. There had been a doorbell ringing in my dream too… then Cloud showed up…

"Hey there, birthday boy!" my brother cheerfully said. "Where's your little pipsqueak?"

He meant Roxas… he said the same thing in that dream… I shot out of my chair and ran to the door, where Cloud and Reno were talking. "Cloud!"

Cloud looked at me in surprise. "Oh! Good morning, Axel."

"Where's Roxas?"

"At home with an old neighbor from where we used to live when Roxas first moved in with me. You'll see him in a little while, don't worry."

"Cloud—Roxas might be in danger!"

"What? That's crazy!" Reno chuckled. "It's not like he's never been alone with the guy."

_'Guy…'_

"I'm serious! We need to go make sure he's okay! I have a really bad feeling that something is wrong! Cloud, Reno, you have to believe me! I had a nightmare last night—"

My brother cut me off. "And it made you paranoid. Oh, and it's not normal to be dreaming about Roxas like that, bro."

"Please! I'm worried that we might be too late to help him!" I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. "If I'm wrong you can lock me in the nuthouse, but at least give me the benefit of the doubt! I need to see him and make sure he's okay!"

"Fine, fine!" Reno sighed.

"Reno, he might have a point… now I'm a bit worried as well…"

"Don't let him get to you, Cloud. He's being an idiot."

I glared at him. "I know you don't like Roxas, but I'm not letting your ignorance put him in danger!"

We got into the car and got to Cloud's house quickly.

"Cloud, listen… you can't just call him. In my dream… he'll be in the living room… Don't say anything until you're certain he's there and safe, okay?"

He nodded, and I could tell he was genuinely worried about his son now. Cloud looked at my brother. "Stay behind just in case, okay?" he said softly.

Cloud slowly approached the living room and my stomach lurched at the sounds that I had heard in my dream. The voices became clearer and I almost cried at the familiar dialogue.

**-"We'll just have to see if you can stretch…"-** HE said.

_**-"No!"- **_Roxas shrieked, and if I recalled correctly, a ball gag was shoved into his mouth. The muffled sounds of Roxas protesting around the gag confirmed it.

The mental image of that man sliding Roxas a sex toy was vivid in my mind. **-"You're going to practice with this first… and I'll watch you. Go ahead, Roxas… fuck yourself with it."-**

There was a pause as I held a startled and nearly-sobbing Cloud back.

**-"Put on a good show for me, Roxas… I want something pretty to jerk off to…"-**

This was where I had woken up, so what was happening now was a mystery.

**-"Roxas. Do it. NOW."-**

The buckle of what I assumed was the gag was undone and a weak voice spoke. _**-"I have someone who ACTUALLY loves me. I'm not touching that."-**_

HIS voice came out in a low growl. **-"You really think I'll let you get away with that?"-**

After a moment when Roxas didn't respond, I released Cloud and gave him a nervous glance that told him that I no longer knew what was going on in there. He scowled in the direction of the living room.

Cloud roared in reply to HIS last question. "I'm sure as hell not letting you get away with molesting my son!"

I rushed to my love's side. I had been right… though I really wished I hadn't been. "Roxas! Roxas, are you alright? Who the fuck are you?" I scowled at HIM.

He laughed evilly as he buttoned his pants. "My name… is Xemnas. And that—" he motioned to Roxas like he was an object, which infuriated me, "—is mine."

My brother knew it was time to act, and he knocked Xemnas to the carpet, binding his hands. Cloud glared at the silverette.

"You're going to pay for this, Xemnas. I don't know how many times you've gotten away with it before… but that ends today. You will NEVER hurt my son again. Axel, take Roxas upstairs…" he gazed at Roxas, his eyes full of hurt as he internally took the blame for not being able to stop this sooner.

Roxas looked back at him and cried. "D-dad… It's… it's my fault… not yours… I'm… I'm sorry, Dad…"

Xemnas smirked, looking up at Roxas' father. "No, no… by all means, Cloud… blame yourself for never noticing when your son came home limping or covered in cuts and bruises… not seeing his rope-burned wrists, never spotting his hair and clothes looking out of place whenever he came home…"

Each word visibly stung Cloud, and he looked to be on the verge of tears when my brother lightly hugged his shoulders. "Cloud, don't listen to him…"

"Please allow me to finish… you always said that Roxas was your everything, that he meant more to you than life itself… but you didn't care enough to see that he was being molested and defiled right under your nose," he turned to smile at Roxas with fake sympathy. "I suppose that means that life and everything didn't mean all that much to your dad, Roxas… That's why I had to take care of a beautiful boy who had nothing… not even the love of his father. I loved you more than he did, and you wanted every scrap of attention you could get from me…"

I boiled with raw fury. "Shut up! What you did to Roxas _WASN'T _showing him love! I care more about Roxas than anyone else in the world could and I make sure to prove it to him every day! Even if I just speak to him or smile at him, I'm showing him that I'm there when he needs me because I love him!"

I didn't care that I had just confessed to being in love with my **'**nephew**' **to my brother and his father, all that mattered was telling this son-of-a-bitch off.

"But regardless of what you think it means to love somebody, I can tell you right now that you're absolutely wrong! Cloud, don't listen to a fucking word of what he has to say! Come on, Roxas."

I wordlessly brought him upstairs and washed him in the tub, revering just how in love with him I was. I kissed his forehead. "I love you, Roxas."

His reply was almost too quiet to hear. "You yelled that you loved me in front of my dad and your brother…"

"We can talk our way out of it later. All that matters now is that you're safe…" I decided with caution to ask the one question pegging my mind. "Roxas… how long has he been doing those things to you?"

He hesitated before he told me. "Since I was little… I think it started when I was five… it started with him offering to watch me when Dad was at work… and after about a month with him as my babysitter… he said he loved me… and everything grew from there… I haven't seen him since about two weeks before my eighth birthday… because the last day I saw him me and Dad moved here."

"Roxas…" in realization, I kissed him softly. "That was the real reason you didn't want to get physical with me… isn't it?"

"I didn't know why at first… I was just scared. I had almost completely forgotten about him until today… He wasn't the reason why I was hesitant with you… it was because no one had ever actually loved me before… I was afraid I would be a bad lover and you would abandon me or something…"

"You know I could never abandon you, my love…"

Roxas leaned into my touch. "I know that now… because we're really in love… and you would never hurt me… right?"

"That's exactly right, baby. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes," I helped him get dressed before gazing at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you…"

"Don't worry… you saved me in the end… so you're still my knight in shining armor… coming to my rescue on a little yellow seahorse…"

I couldn't suppress a laugh at that one. "Part of me wonders just how frustrating it would be to try and get that armor off when my damsel in distress tries to repay his knight…"

"No more frustrating than those ridiculously complicated belts you simply love to wear. Armor would be a piece of cake compared to those things."

I decided to return his teasing comment. "Yes, because I only wear a belt to see you pissed off when you try and get it off. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I don't want anyone but you to see what I keep hidden in these pants."

"You aren't very good at hiding, are you? I see something every time… or maybe there's just too much to cover up…"

I loved when he talked like that…

"But then again… I don't like seeing you so… _constricted_…" he murmured as I was pulled down on top of him in his bed. "Maybe hiding… isn't a good idea when you're hard like this…" he paused as I made a noise of sexual frustration. "You would be so much more… _comfortable_... if you simply set it free… I do love being able to see you so turned on around me, _Axel_…" the way he said my name was like a dirty sound in itself, but then he started to actually MAKE dirty sounds, moaning and whispering those words I loved to hear him say. "_Oh, Axel_… _harder_… _**faster**_… so good…" I squirmed, my pants growing VERY uncomfortable at this point. My arousal was throbbing with want.

I groaned at my lustful need for release. Roxas laughed quietly.

"Do you have something to say?"

Breathless, I tried to get my point across without jumping his bones right then and there. "…fuck…you…"

He gasped in fake shock. "That was rude."

I hissed as his knee grazed my arousal. "N-no… I meant… I want… to fuck you…" That was it. Just saying it had sent me over the edge. I passionately attacked his neck and relished in his cry of my name while my fingers ran down towards his own arousal, but the second my hands reached it, Roxas shrieked and moved to the corner of the bed that was farthest away from me.

I looked at him, worried. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

His head indicated a firm 'no'.

Suddenly, I understood, and I felt emotions pooling in my stomach, not all of them positive. "Oh, shit… I'm sorry, Roxas, I didn't realize… that guy… _him…_ he touched you there, didn't he?"

When he nodded and started to sob, I embraced him lovingly in an attempt to comfort him.

"Shh… It's alright… I'm here… I love you… I love you, Roxas… shh…" I muttered.

I heard a police siren and glanced out the window to see Xemnas—in handcuffs—being led to a police car.

I started mumbling to myself. "They're taking him away. Good riddance… hurting my Roxas like that… He's got some nerve…"

Roxas smiled, laughing softly as the last of his tears were wiped away by his sleeve. "You're the jealous type, I take it."

"Only over you, baby. You're mine…" my voice mimicked a child that was hugging a toy. "Mine-mine-mine-mine-_miiiine_…"

His laughter had escalated when I squeezed him and rocked him in an attempt to shake him. "Axel! You're smooshing me!"

"But you're _miiiiineee_…" I argued in the same childish voice. "I have no choice but to smoosh you…"

He clicked his tongue impatiently. "You can always NOT smoosh me!"

I couldn't help but smirk as I squished him. "But then I'd have no one to squeeze… And where would the fun in life be if there was no one to squeeze?"

We laughed together for awhile, and even with everything that had happened over the past few hours, I was grateful that I could still see Roxas laughing with me, unbeknownst to what Reno was about to tell me…

* * *

***in shock* I can't believe I used the word 'SMOOSH'! THREE TIMES!**


	18. Because of ME

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

**WARNING! Bondage, non-con, molestation, possible rape!**

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, I walked down the stairs with a groan. I glanced over at the calendar and walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Dad," I murmured as I passed him.

My dad turned. "What was that?"

"Today's your birthday, right?"

He blushed slightly. "Y-yes… thank you, Roxas… I'm glad you remembered. You haven't wished me a happy birthday since you were little, and even then you had to be reminded by someone else."

"Well… I'm paying attention now, so I remembered…"

Dad smiled. "Being around Axel has helped you so much. I'm glad you found each other. Otherwise you'd still be a soulless shell that never talks to me. And Axel would be the same way to Reno."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Y-yeah… I'm glad… I have Axel…"

"Speaking of which, where is he? I thought he spent the night…"

I shook my head. "Reno made him go home, remember?"

"Ah, that's right. I don't see why he wouldn't just let Axel stay; he normally is perfectly fine with it."

'_Maybe he caught on to the fact that he wasn't hallucinating when he saw us kissing…' _I thought. _'Or that Axel swore up a storm at him...'_

"But I digress. Here," my father put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of me. "Eat up, okay?"

"Okay…" I quickly ate my food and brushed my teeth, turning to my dad. "Erm… Dad…?"

"Yes? What's on your mind, son?"

"Well… I…"

He turned to face me, concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Axel said that… well… kids can kiss their parents on their birthdays… because they're family and all…" I didn't know why I was bothering to say any of this, but when Axel told me about things he would do with his parents when he was little interested me. I never really had a relationship with my father, but I was curious to try.

"That's right. You always used to get so angry when I would kiss you," he chuckled. "But I did it anyway, because I loved you."

'_Love'_

"Eventually you got old enough to actually hold extremely long grudges and I stopped before you ran away or something. Then I would have been _really_ lonely. It was hard enough that you never spoke to me, but I would have broken down if you went missing."

"Dad…" I whispered.

He smiled at me. "You're my whole world, Roxas, whether you want to be or not. You mean everything to me, and I wouldn't be able to go on without you. Roxas… You've always been my little miracle."

'"_Everything"… Axel… says the same…'_

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and embraced me lightly. I blushed as he kissed my forehead. "I love you, Roxas."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I… I love you too, Dad…"

"Thank you, Roxas…" he smiled, happier than I had ever seen him, almost to the point he looked about to cry. "That's… the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

A knock on the door interrupted the warm silence of our tender moment, and when I heard the door open, a cat bolted past my feet. The cat that I found as a kid still lived with us, though she—her name was Jean, for her blue eyes and fur (she had been deemed a Russian Blue)—didn't become 'our cat' until I found that she had a litter of kittens under the porch. It was nearing winter, so I put a blanket in a wicker basket and put it outside, watching Jean carry each of her kittens into the basket one-by-one (six in all) before lying down with them and casting me a grateful look as I carried them inside and set the basket by the fireplace to warm them up.

Dad came home from the store and saw me sitting by the fireplace and watching the family of cats. He asked me if I wanted to keep them, and with a small nod, they became our pets.

The cat that had just rushed past my feet was a short-haired calico named Mitt. I remembered all of Jean's kittens by name and number, the number being when Jean had placed them into the basket. Mitt was number three.

"Roxas! Make sure Mitt doesn't scratch the couch!" Dad called.

"Okay!" I replied, prying the cat off of the couch and plopping her down next to the scratching post. "You use this, remember?" I pointed to it. Mitt always preferred furniture to scratching posts, a habit we have been trying to get her out for of most of her life.

I stood up, noticing that the couch had old Jean sound asleep next to her smallest kitten: number six, Ienzo, a small white cat with grey patches. Ienzo was the runt of the litter, and was the last to be placed into the basket. He liked to stay by his mother and sleep because he was always frail and easily tired. I pet his head and scratched Jean behind the ears, smiling when her loud purr filled the living room.

"What'cha doing, Rox?"

I winced. The sound of the door closing meant that Dad had gone somewhere after HE encouraged him that HE would watch me._ 'Oh God, no…'_

"Ouch, kid… that hurts. You still don't want to talk to me? Cloud said you started speaking and I hoped you would start up a conversation with me."

Refusing to respond, I turned around and walked past him. He grabbed my sleeve and whirled me around to face him.

"Come on, Rox…"

"You were never there for me and Dad before, but now you're suddenly interested in getting to know me? Let me go!"

"I think you're overreacting because you haven't seen me in so long…" he murmured seductively.

I hissed, struggling to break free of his grasp. "I think I'm under-reacting because you haven't _molested_ me in so long!"

He clicked his tongue. "I've never molested you… you know that… admit it, Roxas… you were always willing…" his hand grazed my leg, rubbing small circles on my upper thigh and getting far too close to my private areas.

"I was NEVER willing to let you touch me!"

"That's not what you said back then… you were starved for attention. You begged me to touch you…"

"I was too young to know any better!" I snapped. "You told me you were doing those things because you loved me and wanted me to be happy! I didn't know you were using me, I was a little kid!"

Why? Why hadn't my dad heard me yelling? Why wasn't Axel here to protect me? Why was this happening again, just like when I was little?

"Ah!" I threw my head back in an involuntary moan of pain. At least, I knew in my mind that it was pain. My body still registered touches like his as positive—as _love_—so even when my mind screamed for him to stop, my body begged for him to keep going because it felt so _good_… Tears escaped my eyes as he continued to roughly stroke my growing arousal with his painful hands. "Please, stop! You're hurting me!"

"That's not what this is telling me…" he ran a sandpapery thumb over my slit and I screamed, releasing into his hand against my will. That wasn't pleasure, no matter what my body thought. That was pain. He forced me to lap my own seed off of his hand before throwing me onto my knees and shoving his fully-erect manhood into my mouth. "Suck."

Seeing no other option but to obey, I sucked him off until he suddenly sheathed himself fully down my throat and came, gagging and choking me with the burning hot semen running down my esophagus and windpipe. This was terrible. Where was my dad? Where was Axel? Hell, where was Reno, even? A fleeting thought crossed my mind that I would far rather be giving Reno a blowjob than being forced to give one to HIM. I was crying so much that my eyes were stinging and my vision was impaired, everything around me growing blurry.

"You've gotten bigger, Roxas…" he purred as he made me bend over and spread my legs for him to finger me. "Do you think you might be big enough to handle me inside this pretty little hole of yours?" he scratched a nail over my prostate, making me whimper as my vision turned red in pain, yet white in the makeshift pleasure.

"No… please, no…" I sobbed, hoping that he would change his mind about trying to shove his cock up my ass. "I'm not big enough! Please! I'm too little!" I begged, trying to make my voice sound younger.

He hummed in thought, adding another finger to join the first two that were toying with my insides. I tried to cry out, but my voice came out as nothing more than a cracked breath. "Maybe you're right… but then again… if I wait too long you won't be tight enough…" I heard the smirk in his next words. "We'll just have to see if you can stretch…"

"No!" I pleaded. He reached for a small bag he had been carrying over his shoulder, shoving a ball gag into my mouth and buckling it there before placing a phallic-shaped piece of plastic before my eyes. I shook my head franticly, trying to protest through the gag, but to no avail.

"You're going to practice with this first… and I'll watch you. Go ahead, Roxas… fuck yourself with it."

The malicious tone of his voice made me want to run away, but where was I supposed to go with a ball gag in my mouth, my pants and underwear tossed out of reach, and a sexual deviant ready to rape me at any given moment?

"Put on a good show for me, Roxas… I want something pretty to jerk off to…"

There had never been a time like this before. This was miles past his limits when I was younger. When I was a kid he would make me suck him off, he would finger me sometimes, or touch me in horrible, dirty places. I hadn't known any better. He said it was okay, because he loved me… and I never doubted him or questioned why when he told me we had to keep our 'love' a secret. He would tell me every time that he wanted to show me what love was like, and I always allowed him to do just that, eager to understand what everyone was talking about. Love… I would often think to myself… So this is what love is like? Is it supposed to feel like this?

And being naïve as I was, I started to believe him. If this was love, then it should feel good when he touched me. 'Okay,' my body would say, and then it would tell me it felt good. If this was love, I should do everything he wants me to, because it makes him happy. 'Okay,' my brain would say, and then I would submit to him whenever he asked it of me. Though I only saw him every few weeks or so, I figured it was okay because he would call me sometimes and he would always say he missed me. He loved me.

Or so I thought.

I stared at the toy, not making a move to touch it, let alone put it inside me. I had never used a sex toy before, I had never even seen one in real life, and I was far from eager to test it out. It was…

Searching for a word, 'gross' came to mind.

I was not going to use that. It wasn't going to happen.

"Roxas," he growled, not amused at my rejection of his toy. "Do it. NOW."

Normally, when he would raise his voice, I would instantly shrink back and apologize for upsetting him… but I was far too distracted by the repulsiveness of his order to really notice. A piece of plastic… why? Why would I put a piece of plastic where my lover belonged?

The thought of Axel snapped me to my senses. I suddenly realized that, unlike several previous encounters, my hands had been left unbound, the only reasons I hadn't used them before was out of habit and because I was using them to brace myself. I reached behind my head and fumbled with the buckle keeping the gag in place. When it fell to the floor I glared at him.

"I have someone who _ACTUALLY _loves me. I'm not touching that."

He scowled furiously. "You really think I'll let you get away with that?"

I looked down. He was right. I would have to do it… I sobbed, shivering in fear.

"I'm sure as hell not letting you get away with molesting my son!"

"Roxas! Roxas, are you alright?" Axel was at my side, wrapping his arms around my trembling frame. He glared at HIM. "Who the fuck are you?" he spat venomously.

HE chuckled maliciously, fastening his pants and smirking. "My name… is Xemnas. And that—" he pointed at me, "—is mine."

Dad growled and Reno appeared, roughly grabbing HIM and binding his hands behind his back before knocking him to the floor. I clutched Axel as Xemnas eye-raped me. Axel simply hugged me tighter. Dad sneered. "You're going to pay for this, Xemnas. I don't know how many times you've gotten away with it before… but that ends today. You will _NEVER_ hurt my son again. Axel, take Roxas upstairs…" he looked at me sadly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he blamed himself completely for my ignorance. Dad thought it was his fault that this happened… he thought he was a bad parent for letting me get hurt…

"D-dad…" I choked out. He looked at me with wide eyes. "It's… it's my fault… not yours… I'm… I'm sorry, Dad…" a fresh round of tears ran down my face.

"No, no… by all means, Cloud… blame yourself for never noticing when your son came home limping or covered in cuts and bruises… not seeing his rope-burned wrists, never spotting his hair and clothes looking out of place whenever he came home…"

"Cloud, don't listen to him…" Reno put a hand on my dad's shoulder just when it appeared as if he would break down.

"Please allow me to finish… you always said that Roxas was your everything, that he meant more to you than life itself… but you didn't care enough to see that he was being molested and defiled right under your nose. I suppose that means that life and everything didn't mean all that much to your dad, Roxas… That's why I had to take care of a beautiful boy who had nothing… not even the love of his father. I loved you more than he did, and you wanted every scrap of attention you could get from me…"

I looked down. I never had any emotions or anything until I met Axel… but I stayed with Xemnas… because I wanted to be wanted. I never cared about anyone or anything… but I felt so much better when he said he cared… because I loved to feel loved. I had a purpose when he told me I mattered, every time he said he loved me… I felt like I had a reason to exist. It was nice to think that someone cared whether or not I was happy, about whether I was eating properly or getting enough sleep, someone who listened to my problems and held me when I felt alone…

As a kid, just feeling wanted was reason enough to give him my body, and my 'love'.

"Shut up!" Axel roared. "What you did to Roxas _WASN'T_ showing him love! I care more about Roxas than anyone else in the world could and I make sure to prove it to him every day! Even if I just speak to him or smile at him, I'm showing him that I'm there when he needs me because I love him!"

_Oh no… Reno and Dad heard that…_

"But regardless of what you think it means to love somebody, I can tell you right now that you're absolutely wrong! Cloud, don't listen to a fucking word of what he has to say! Come on, Roxas."

He carried me upstairs and helped me wash off in the bathtub, splashing me lightly when I stuck out my tongue at him. When I was clean, he dried me with a towel and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Roxas."

"You yelled that you loved me in front of my dad and your brother…" I said softly.

"We can talk our way out of it later. All that matters now is that you're safe. Roxas… how long has he been doing those things to you?"

I sighed. "Since I was little… I think it started when I was five… it started with him offering to watch me when Dad was at work… and after about a month with him as my babysitter… he said he loved me… and everything grew from there… I haven't seen him since about two weeks before my eighth birthday… because the last day I saw him me and Dad moved here."

"Roxas…" he kissed me. "That was the real reason you didn't want to get physical with me… isn't it?"

"I didn't know why at first… I was just scared. I had almost completely forgotten about him until today… He wasn't the reason why I was hesitant with you… it was because no one had ever actually loved me before… I was afraid I would be a bad lover and you would abandon me or something…"

"You know I could never abandon you, my love…" he nuzzled my neck.

"I know that now… because we're really in love… and you would never hurt me… right?"

"That's exactly right, baby. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

I smiled softly as he slipped clean clothes onto my body, not really minding the sensation of being touched in the non-sexual way. When I was fully dressed, he looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you…"

"Don't worry… you saved me in the end… so you're still my knight in shining armor… coming to my rescue on a little yellow seahorse…"

He chuckled, kissing me lovingly. "Part of me wonders just how frustrating it would be to try and get that armor off when my damsel in distress tries to repay his knight…"

"No more frustrating than those ridiculously complicated belts you simply love to wear," I teased. "Armor would be a piece of cake compared to those things."

"Yes, because I only wear a belt to see you pissed off when you try and get it off. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I don't want anyone but you to see what I keep hidden in these pants."

I was _really_ tempted to tease him with a _'there's not much to hide'_ but I had a feeling that would be a _really, __**really**_ bad idea. "You aren't very good at hiding, are you? I see something every time… or maybe there's just too much to cover up…"

From his purr, I figured that choosing to give Axel compliments over insults won me brownie points. He never did take insults well…

"But then again… I don't like seeing you so… _constricted_…" I dropped my tone a few octaves as I pulled him down on top of me on the bed. "Maybe hiding… isn't a good idea when you're hard like this…"

I heard him groan in arousal.

"You would be so much more… _comfortable_... if you simply set it free… I do love being able to see you so turned on around me, _Axel_…" I moaned out his name at the end of my phrase, panting to simulate when we had sex. "_Oh, Axel_… _harder_… _**faster**_… so good…" I moaned softly, seeing him grow even more uncomfortable in his confining jeans as he got harder with every dirty sound I made to arouse him. I was always very good at making him squirm, and it was amusing to see him beg for my attention to his arousal even though he didn't need to do more than simply ask. Not that I would actually tell him that.

Axel groaned again, writhing slightly at the sudden need growing in his trousers. I chuckled softly.

"Do you have something to say?" I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"…fuck…you…" he gasped.

I smirked, pretending to be taken aback. "That was rude~"

"N-no… I meant… I want… to fuck you…" he hissed.

His body winning over his logical restraint, he kissed my neck hungrily. I threw my head back and moaned his name before snapping to my senses when his hands touched me_ down there_. I squeaked, pulling away from him as fast as I could. I backed into the far corner of the bed and shivered in fear. _'Why didn't that feel good like it always does when Axel touches me?'_

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, shit… I'm sorry, Roxas, I didn't realize… that guy… _him…_ he touched you there, didn't he?" he said quietly, fury and hatred for HIM bubbling over in his words.

I nodded, looking down.

Axel wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "Shh… It's alright… I'm here…"

I didn't realize until he said that… I was crying.

"I love you…" he placed several gentle kisses on my face and neck as he murmured the words to me. "I love you, Roxas… shh…"

He looked out the window at the sound of a police siren.

"They're taking him away. Good riddance… hurting my Roxas like that…" he grumbled. "He's got some nerve…"

I giggled softly. "You're the jealous type, I take it."

"Only over you, baby. You're mine…" he said in a childish voice and squeezed me like a stuffed toy. "Mine-mine-mine-mine-_miiiine_…"

I burst into laughter as he squished me against his chest and rocked from side to side to shake me slightly. "Axel!" I smiled. "You're smooshing me!"

"But you're _miiiiineee_…" he continued to squeeze me like a plushie. "I have no choice but to smoosh you…"

"You can always NOT smoosh me!"

"But then I'd have no one to squeeze," he smirked. "And where would the fun in life be if there was no one to squeeze?"

Part of me couldn't bring myself to argue with that logic, no matter how stupid it was.

And even with the trauma that morning, I was happy to be in Axel's arms _(even if he was squeezing the life out of me as a sign of overwhelming affection), _and I never suspected what Dad would tell me the next day…

* * *

**Poor Roxas! But I digress. MOUSTACHE.**


	19. Now THIS is incest

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

_**WARNING: Actual incestual content (but it's not that bad)**_

* * *

It was morning, and I felt the slow rise and fall of Roxas' chest against me. I was so content, so happy to know I was simply lying beside my love that I hadn't a care in the world about anything else. I never wanted to move from this spot, I wished I could simply keep my eyes closed and lie with him forever.

But I knew that couldn't happen. I had to wake him up and shuffle him off to school. He was starting his senior year and I wouldn't tolerate him being late on his first day. I opened my eyes and kissed his eyelids gently.

"Wake up, love. It's morning."

He groaned, and the thought crossed my mind that maybe we shouldn't have had sex three times the night before. Too late now. "No it's not… I don't believe you…"

"You'll be late for school."

"I don't want to go to school."

"You have to, baby."

There was a knock on the door. _**"Roxas? You're going to be late! Axel, wake him up if he's trying to sleep in!"**_

"I'm working on it, Strife!" I called back.

Footsteps went downstairs and I turned back to face Roxas, my hand snaking down his pajama pants and brushing over his morning glory. He yelped in surprise and shot out of bed, scowling at me as I burst out laughing. "Jerk!"

"I didn't _jerk_… I just touched."

He threw a book at me and rushed to take a shower. When he was ready for school, he ran over to me and yanked my spiky hair to snap my head back.

"Ouch!"

"I hate you," he kissed me furiously.

Chuckling, I returned the kiss, much more gently. "Love you too, baby. Have a good day. Don't let any other boys flirt with you! You know how jealous I get…"

"Maybe I'll flirt just to piss you off."

I pulled him down, pinning him under me on the bed. He yelped as I kissed his neck hungrily.

"Axel! Axel—nn…" he groaned, writhing. "You'll leave marks…"

"I never do, sweetheart."

"_**Roxas! You're going to be late! Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!"**_ Cloud called.

"Coming, Dad!" he rolled off the bed, kissing me one more time. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby," I pecked his forehead. "Be good."

"I'll think about it," he smirked against my lips as I pulled him in again.

"That's my Roxy~" I purred into his mouth.

After one more heart-wrenching kiss, he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, leaving me sighing as I got dressed and flopped back down onto the bed.

In hindsight, I should have noticed how off Cloud was acting when he and Reno came back from going out on their date that day. He was smiling, even when there was nothing prompting it, and he seemed to have nervously gleeful jitters like an excited teenage girl. He kept murmuring to himself about Reno and Roxas, seeming to grow more nervous when he spoke of his son, but happier when he mumbled about my brother.

Reno walked into the apartment, also looking far happier than usual. My brother didn't even make a snide remark about Nei, he actually _waved_ at my seahorse and said "Hey, little fella!" in a cheery tone.

However, I was still on Cloud 9 from that morning's kisses and 'I love you's that I hardly noticed that there was anything off about the situation, until Reno pulled me aside on my way to my bedroom.

"Baby bro, you got a sec?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You should know by now that I don't have anything better to be doing when Roxas is at school, so shoot."

"Well, I want you to tell me honestly what you think of Cloud."

"He's cool. He's a nice guy, and I have no problems with him."

He beamed. "I… I asked him to marry me today."

"WHAT?" I leapt backwards. "No! You can't!

"Ax, what's up with you?" Reno asked. "You seemed like you would be okay with the idea."

"Are you serious? I said I had no problems with him, I didn't say I liked the idea of you hooking up with him! I won't allow this!"

"Don't you think MY happiness plays a factor here? And Cloud's? You're my little brother, and I love you, but this isn't your choice to make! You're acting like a child!"

"Roxas won't agree to this either! Roxas doesn't even _**LIKE **_you! He only tolerates you because you're dating his dad and you're MY brother!" I snapped. "Doesn't HIS opinion matter, at least? He's going to be affected by this too!"

Reno growled. "Roxas isn't the only thing that matters in the world, you know! Don't you care about your own brother even a little more than your stupid friend?"

"Don't call Roxas stupid! You're an ass to him, so why _SHOULD_ I care about you? Every time you make him upset, _**I**_ listen to him cry! What do you do? You _FUCK _HIS _**DAD**_! You've never even tried to be his shoulder to cry on, I bet you don't even know that he's afraid of the dark or that he screams into his pillow when he's frustrated or that when he watches the stars he talks to them under his breath and his eyes sparkle when he's lonely! I know these things because _**I **__CARE_ about Roxas and _you __**don't**__!"_

"You mean you're **_OBSESSED_** with Roxas!"

"**_UNLIKE YOU, I LOVE HIM!"_**

Reno paused, unsure how to respond.

I felt like I was on a roll, and I needed to vent, so I made a fist and punched Reno in the gut, making him double over and kneeing him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. I knelt beside him. "I'll tell you a secret, Reno. Just between us."

I snickered.

"I was with him when he had his first kiss. It was with me. I was right there watching when he lost his virginity. I took it. And you know what I did when you and Cloud were out, or screwing each other somewhere, or watching a movie on the couch? You know what I did? I fucked him. I fucked Roxas long and hard, again and again, until he was screaming with bliss. I've probably gotten laid more times than you have in your entire life. He's so cute. That face he makes when I'm nailing his prostate as hard as I can… it's beautiful. Either Cloud is a really quiet lay or you never found his," I grinned. "You know, Reno… I'm glad we had this little chat. I'll make sure to give Roxas your regards the next time I screw him. Oh, and Reno… I love Roxas. I fucking _LOVE_ him. If you insist on this marriage, I'll fight back. Just thought I would let you know. Sweet dreams. Sorry about all the swearing I just did… and the fact that I just beat the shit out of you."

I somehow managed to carry Reno to his bed and lie him there, heading off to my own room and burying myself into my sheets and pillows.

When Reno woke up, he apologized for our little 'argument', obviously not aware that I had already kicked his ass for it. He also, luckily, remained unaware of anything I had said before about having sex with Roxas. Sort of a shame, though. It was a pretty good speech.

As an apology, he took me out to eat, carrying out a fairly normal conversation with me, disregarding the fact that I was still pissed. Not that I minded at all, he hadn't mentioned the engagement again yet, at least. And he drank enough to make me drive us back. When we got home, he brushed his hand across my cheek, making me look up at him with semi-nervous eyes. There was something in the smile he was giving me that told me he was completely wasted and I should get out of there while I had the chance, but the other part was a knowing smirk saying 'you're all for breaking the rules, aren't you?' and it sent a shiver of anticipation down my spine. Hell, I had nothing better to do right now, may as well go along with Reno's little game.

His white gloves were soft against my face, a warm, silk-like fabric that greatly contrasted the firm leather gloves I wore frequently. I leaned into the touch, and (though I can't believe I'm admitting to any of this), I didn't protest or even stiffen as one of his arms wrapped around my back and lifted me slightly to meet his lips.

You probably want to yell at me for letting my brother kiss me, right? I have Roxas, and I love him, you're saying. Well, bear with me for this.

Reno tasted strongly of the alcohol he had consumed, the smell lingering on his breath when he pulled away for air. Our glowing green eyes met, and for the first time I realized just how similar we were in appearance. I'm not going to lie, at that moment; this seemed like a really good idea. My brother moved down on me again, taking me by surprise and causing me to gasp, which he took as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. The feeling was unexpected but far too welcome, my previously dormant hands reaching up to lace through Reno's hair. Reno was taking complete control, and I wanted to change that, but he wouldn't take the role of the submissive for anybody, especially not for his seventeen-years-younger-than-him brother. And he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, either, so even if I had wanted to escape (which, admittedly, I didn't), I wouldn't be allowed to until Reno was good and ready to let me go… which, from the way things were looking, wouldn't be any time soon.

"Reno…" I groaned in discomfort as he shoved my back against the wall to resume his 'game'. "Nng…"

It was a funny scenario in my head. Roxas and I argued that what we were doing wasn't really incest… but this sure as hell was. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so distracted by the sudden switch in positions that snapped me back to reality. Reno had pinned both of my hands to the wall above my head, where he held them with one hand while his other hiked up my shirt and his tongue trailed intricate patterns down my neck (an incredible feat in my opinion, considering how drunk Reno was).

"Reno—" I gasped, moaning my brother's name when he pinched at my chest, making me squirm.

He sucked harshly on my neck, leaving a red and purple bruise out in the open where even a blind person could clearly see it. His teeth then sank into my collarbone and I cried out in pain.

"That hurts! Nng… Reno, don't do that!"

Reno licked the bite wound gently in apology, an undignified whimper escaping from the back of my throat. I didn't care how degrading the sound was, because that fucking HURT.

I arched into him, biting my lower lip to stifle the sounds trying to make themselves known. He bucked down into me, making me groan loudly into his mouth that was suddenly upon mine. A string of swears escaped my lips, but even I didn't know what it was I had said, I couldn't tell up from down at this point, and the words I was speaking had little significance in my mind at the time. All I know is that whatever I said made Reno stop, or so I thought.

My eyelids fluttered open as Reno released me completely, cutting off all contact and freeing me from the confines of the wall. Confused and mind still lust-hazed, I took a moment to register that Reno had passed out on the floor. I kicked his KO'd body lightly. "You pass out, just like that…" I grumbled, extremely uncomfortable in my suddenly-too-tight pants. My lower half was throbbing painfully, and I took possibly the coldest shower in the history of cold showers before dragging Reno back onto his bed and leaving him there.

"May as well play some video games or something…" I mumbled, walking into my bedroom and glancing at the windowsill where Roxas had been stargazing the night I first kissed him. I smiled. "I wonder if his day went shitty, too. He's probably out like a light by now, he always is when he has school."

I lay down on my stomach, suddenly feeling lonely at the lack of my video game partner that usually lay beside me. I looked at the television screen and was about to turn it on when I saw something in my reflection.

"What?" I rolled out of bed and strode over to a mirror, immediately regretting ever looking. I hit my head against the wall. "Shit. I have a hickey the size of a pancake and a bite-wound-slash-bruise on my collarbone. Fantastic."

I sighed, suddenly losing interest in video games.

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, that was possibly one of my favorite chapter so far. And I will also admit that the idea of Axel hooking up with Reno is KINDA sexy. Just sayin.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. I want to see you BREAK

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

The first day of senior year, and I was already dreading school. I had grown so accustomed to spending every moment of every day with Axel over the summer, that just the thought of sitting in a classroom for eight hours without him made me feel lonely. I didn't have any friends at school, Axel was the only person I wanted to be around anyway, and the idea of coming home to him not being there was daunting. I would probably only see him on the weekends now, or on days where my dad went on dates with Reno in the evening, because Axel and Reno shared a car and the younger redhead couldn't just take it to come and visit me. I seriously considered asking my dad for a cell phone, but thought better of it. Axel didn't have one, either, so it wouldn't do me any good. I would have to just call his house phone when I wanted to talk.

I was ready for school, and Axel had me pinned to the bed and was kissing my neck ferociously, even though I knew it was a really bad time to be doing that.

My dad's voice called up the stairs. _**"Roxas! You're going to be late! Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!"**_

"Coming, Dad!" I called back, turning to Axel and kissing him lovingly. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby. Be good," he kissed my forehead gingerly.

"I'll think about it," he pulled me in for another kiss.

"That's my Roxy~" Axel cooed, smiling into my lips.

We kissed one more time, absorbing each other's warmth as if it would be all we had to live off of throughout the day, and I rushed downstairs, popping a piece of toast between my teeth. "Bye, Dad. Love you," I said hurriedly and was out the door, just catching the bus as it pulled to a stop in front of my house.

Sitting on the perpetually uncomfortable bus seat, I munched on my toast as I opened my backpack to check that everything I needed was in there.

"Hm?" I spotted a piece of paper poking out of my science book and grabbed it, unfolding it curiously.

_Don't forget to think about me today, babe._

_Love you._

_-Axel_

I laughed under my breath. "How childish…" I smiled warmly at the note. "Though it was really sweet of him to do that for me, being the big, mushy lover he is~ Love you too, Axel…" I breathed, folding the paper and putting it in a smaller pocket where I usually kept my lunch money and other little things like my student I.D. and my bus pass.

"So your lover wrote that for you?" a soft voice said from the seat behind him. Roxas yelped, turning around to face a slate-haired boy who was only half-looking at him, most of his focus remaining on the open book he was holding in his left hand. "Interesting."

"Who are you?" I demanded to know the identity of the snooping teenager.

"My name is of no importance, but if you so request one, you may call me Zexion. Zexion Lexicon. And from what I can gather, you are most likely Roxas Strife; a senior such as myself who up until partway through last school term never spoke to anyone. I'll go out on a limb and say that this 'Axel' is the one who changed you."

"Have… have we met?"

"Positive. However, as I mentioned before, you never really interacted with anyone, but then again, neither did I. We were paired up in Chemistry last year. You held impressive skill in sciences, which I am fairly certain you still do. Well, since we had this little chat, I may as well tell you that I am more than willing to speak with you any time you request. And for your sake, I would also carry out a conversation with your Axel if the need arises. However," he looked up into my eyes with electric blue ones, "I request in return that it remains between us that I have spoken to a student. You are an exception, as you are intelligent."

"Oh… okay… So… you mean we're friends?"

"Correct," Zexion looked up again. "Ah, it would appear we have arrived at the school. I will see you around, Strife."

I caught his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Call me Roxas."

He smiled softly, and I felt warm inside seeing him smile like that. "Alright. Roxas."

Zexion was in all of my classes apart from homeroom, where he had Library Aide and I had study, though I went up to the library to kill some time and met with him there. On the bus ride home, we talked about the science fair from fifth grade where the RC robot had knocked over another experiment and caused an explosion. We laughed about how everyone looked like wet cats because of the fire sprinklers being set on too high and drenching all the people there before many even had a chance to react to the explosion.

The bus stopped and Zexion glanced out the window. "I believe this is your stop, Roxas."

Not believing him because of how short the ride was, I looked for myself, and, sure enough, Dad was walking out the front door to get the mail. "Alright… I'll see you tomorrow, Zexion."

"Take care," he waved at me and I smiled back before running off the bus and up to my dad.

"Hi, Dad!" I said cheerily before heading into the house and grabbing the phone. "I have to call Axel and tell him about Zexion!"

I dialed his number and waited, frowning when I heard their answering machine. The resounding _'beep'_ went off in my ear.

"Hey, Axel, it's Roxas. I was just calling to talk to you about school because I have some news and I wanted to tell you first… call me back…"

I hung up, now noticeably less excited as I grabbed a Fruit Rollup from the closet and ate it. It surprised me that Dad knew I had no preference when it came to food, but he bought me junk food and snacks regardless. But I would admit that a Fruit Rollup was a lot more of a pick-me-up than a celery stick.

Dad walked into the kitchen and noticed me standing there with a frown on my face as I ate the chewy snack.

"Roxas? What's wrong, son? You seemed really happy a few minutes ago and now you're depressed…"

"I was just really excited to tell Axel something but he didn't answer the phone… It's no big deal."

"You can always tell me, you know. I'm always here for you to talk to, okay?" he ruffled my hair, placing a kiss in the mess of spikes on my head. "I love you, Roxas."

"Love you too, dad…" I sighed.

"I have something to talk to you about, so why don't you go take a shower and get comfortable. We'll discuss it over dinner."

When I slipped on my pajamas, knowing that I wasn't going anywhere tonight, so I might as well, I looked at my bed with a grin.

'_That bed was where Axel took my virginity,'_ I chuckled under my breath at the memory.

I flopped down on my bed, burying my face into Axel's pillow and taking in his still-strong scent that lingered from this morning. I sighed happily, hugging it tightly as I inhaled his aroma, smiling that his pillow was still a little warm, Axel's body heat seeming to have melted in to every fiber of the cushion. "Axel…" I breathed, curling up in a ball on my bed and taking a nap.

Dad was sitting in the dining room, waiting for me with a nervous look in his eyes when I sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me, Dad?" I looked at him as I ate a forkful of shepherd's pie.

"I know I've asked you this before, but I was wondering what you think about Reno… as a person, you know…"

Shrugging, I looked down at my plate as I took another bite. "I guess he's a good person, though I don't like his attitude. But I have two strong enough reasons to tolerate him, so I don't pick a fight with him," I looked at my dad's eyes. "Why?"

"Well, you see… Reno asked me something today and I wanted to get your opinion on him…"

"What did he ask?"

"When we went out today… he proposed."

I nearly choked on my food as I shot out of my chair, eyes wide. "Wh-what? No!"

"Roxas, please don't overreact like this. Reno really does want to get along with you, he doesn't hate you. I know you aren't fond of him, but you really need to give people a chance before you decide you don't want anything to do with them. Roxas, I'm asking for you to just think about what's best for all of us. You realize that I won't be working as much if we have Reno here, and we'll all be able to spend more time together."

"You know what? You're being ignorant, Dad! He doesn't like me! He's **_USING_** me _to get to YOU_! And you're willingly wrapping yourself around his little finger! I thought you were a smarter person than that! Reno doesn't even want me in the picture! You would marry him in a heartbeat if you didn't have me, and ever since you started dating him you've been caring less and less about what happens to me as long as you get your nightly fuck!"

"Roxas! Watch your mouth! You're better than that!"

"No! I won't! You don't even know me anymore! I am most certainly not better than that, because as much as you want to believe otherwise, I'm not a fucking angel like you want me to be! Reno hates me, and you don't care what happens to me, do you? You don't care because you don't even love me anymore because you have Reno!"

"Roxas, don't say that! You know that's not true, I love you more than anything!"

"No you don't, Dad! You know what? I think Xemnas was right about you. Why _DIDN'T_ you notice that I was getting molested? Why _DIDN'T_ you say anything back then? My** TEACHERS **noticed, and I was in that nurse's office at least once a week, but you didn't even _SEE_ anything! You didn't _WANT _to see it! You don't know anything about me, do you? I bet you didn't even know that I'm not a virgin anymore!"

My dad visibly wavered at this. "You're not?"

"No, dad, I'm not! I haven't been for a long time! But you wouldn't know that, would you? Why should you? You never pay attention to me anyways!"

"Roxas, you don't understand. I love you, and I know you feel like I don't care, but do you have any idea how difficult it is to raise a child on your own? When your mother died, I… When you came to live with me, I did everything I could for you, and you didn't respond, but I tried, because you were all I had!"

"I'm just a hindrance on you, then? I was just a replacement for mom! You never talked about her, but you know I look almost exactly like her and that's the only reason you kept me! And you felt guilty because _**IT WAS YOUR FAULT MOM DIED**_!"

Tears were running down Dad's face. "I… I had no control over the situation! She insisted on going, I tried to stop her…"

"But you **DIDN'T**! You failed her, and because of that, she died!"

"Roxas!"

I suddenly felt a sting on the side of my face and collapsed to the floor, taking a moment before staring at my father with wide eyes. He looked like he was in shock at what he had just done, and his cheeks were streamlined with tears. It registered in my head after a few seconds that he had backhanded me.

"Roxas, I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he gasped, frozen in fear of himself.

I pulled myself up and glared daggers at him. "I hate you. I hate you and Reno and Xemnas and even Mom! You all… I hate all of you!" I screamed. "You said that you would break if you lost me. Well, consider me lost! I fucking _**HATE**_ you!"

"Roxas!" he called after me as I ran up to my room and locked my door, flopping down on my bed and sobbing into Axel's pillow, the familiar scent had grown stale and it only made me hurt more. I was vaguely aware that my dad was crying too, but I didn't care. I even had the passing thought that he deserved it. I wiped my eyes and eyed my backpack before getting on my knees and dumping everything out, leaving my money, bus pass, I.D., and note from Axel in the other pocket.

"I… I want to see you break, Dad."

* * *

**THIS IS SUCH A SAD CHAPTER!**

**Roxas seems to be obtaining a lot of backstory recently...**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND HUGS AND KISSES AND CANDY AND ALL THE GOOD THINGS IN LIFE.**


	21. The Prince and the Corre

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

_**-Cloud's voice over the phone-**_

* * *

The shrill sound of the phone ringing filled the apartment at four A.M. the next morning. I heard Reno cry out in pain. Haha. Hangover. That's what he gets for asking Cloud to marry him. If that makes any sense.

"AXEL ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE MY HEAD IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Okay."

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_**-Axel?-**_

"Cloud? Why are you calling so early?"

_**-Is Roxas there?-**_ his voice sounded desperate.

"No. Why would he be here? He has school today. You mean he's not there?"

_**-Oh God…-**_

"Cloud, what's going on?"

_**-Please, come over right away. Bring Reno. I… Oh my God…-**_ he sounded like he was about to vomit. _**–Please, Axel, just… just get over here.-**_

"Okay… Cloud… are you…" I realized I was talking to the dial tone. "Crying?"

I hung up and dragged Reno to the car. "Where are we going?"

"Cloud's house. Something's wrong."

I don't think I've ever thought that Roxas' house was far away until now. It took maybe five minutes, but it felt like five hours. I pulled into the driveway and dragged Reno into the house, immediately noticing that Cloud was clutching the phone like he was about to break it, if he didn't break down first. He was shaking terribly, and he didn't even notice us walk in, oblivious to our presence until Reno pulled him into a concerned hug. Cloud gasped, looking up at my brother with wide eyes. "R-Reno…"

The blonde man's eyes were red and puffy, and he had, as I had assumed, been crying. "Cloud… what happened?"

Reno looked up at me. "Axel, what happened to your neck?"

'_**You**__ happened to my neck…'_ I thought. I crossed my arms. "That's not important right now, Reno."

"Roxas… I'm sorry, Roxas…" Cloud fisted his hands in my brother's shirt. "Roxas, I didn't mean it…" he whispered, sobbing.

"What happened to Roxas?" I was really worried, my stomach churned and instead of waiting for an answer, I ran upstairs and into Roxas' room, and the room looked ransacked, but the bed was perfectly made, a single sheet of paper on the pillow. I grabbed it and read what it said over and over, but still didn't understand the message.

* * *

_BREAK._

* * *

I rushed back downstairs to see Cloud completely melted into my brother's arms, sobbing and shaking like a leaf as he murmured his son's name over and over. "Roxas… Roxas… I'm sorry… Roxas—"

"Cloud, I'm going to ask you again. What happened?" I demanded.

"Last—last night… I… I was trying-t-to talk to him… But—but we ended up… yelling at each other… and he got me s-so… so frustrated… and I smacked him… I didn't mean to, but then he said I lost him and that he hated me… th-then he ran upstairs and… and when I woke up this morning, I—I went to apologize… and he was gone! Roxas… I… I have no idea where he… if he wasn't with you… I don't know where he would be!" Cloud was thoroughly distressed.

"What about this paper?"

"I… I told him… I told him once that I would break if I ever lost him… Roxas… what if… what if he's hurt? What if he… if he was trying to come back and was kidnapped? I don't know what I would do without him! Roxas is my everything! He… He thinks I don't love him! I do—" he broke down into sobs again.

My brother looked at my wide eyes and then back at Cloud. "Have you called the police?"

He shook his head. "I… I was hoping… that you would know where he was… But… I don't think…"

"You have to try, Cloud," Reno whispered. "If anyone can help find Roxas, it will be them."

Cloud went to dial when a thought crossed my mind. "Xemnas."

The blonde froze. "Roxas… He said that Xemnas was right about me… because I didn't care enough to notice he was being molested…"

Reno caressed Cloud's face and pecked his forehead. "It's not your fault. You know that. He was just saying it to make you upset. He said himself that he didn't blame you."

I spun on my heel and opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reno called after me.

"To look for him. I can't stand idly by and twiddle my thumbs when someone I care about might be in danger. I'm not like you, Reno. I don't expect the world to come to me, so I go out and chase it. Take care of Cloud. I'll be back, and I'll have Roxas with me."

I went to leave when someone grabbed the hem of my shirt. I spun around, expecting to see Reno, but instead it was a sobbing Cloud that was clinging to me. "When you find him…" he said softly, "…tell him that I love him… and that I'm sorry."

I smiled warmly at him. "I will. Don't worry."

I bolted out the door, determined to find my love. First I walked towards the park, the first place I figured he would go if he wasn't at my house. About fifteen minutes later, I started hearing police sirens around me, most likely looking for Roxas. If possible, I hoped to find him first to relay Cloud's message, and to figure out what we were planning on doing about this engagement. I was determined to fight, but I had to know if Roxas was too. He was a little pacifistic, but I hoped he would be on my side regardless.

"Roxas…" I mumbled his name, picturing the blonde in my mind, every adorable feature of his that I loved so damn much. My fingers twitched at the sudden ache to run my fingers through his hair and my lips tingled with desire to kiss his cute pink lips. I had to find him. I refused to go back without him. "Roxas!" I shouted into the early wisps of dawn crawling over the horizon. "Roxas!"

All I heard in reply was my echo and the chirping of birds. My entire body ached, a dull pain in my chest at the hollow sounds and saddened cries that resonated in my ears. By this point even I was on the verge of tears. It had been two hours, and still no sign of my angel. The police sirens persisted, meaning that he hadn't been found elsewhere, and several dogs being walked through the park at this early time would growl and bark at me as I slunk by. A few owners stopped, asking me if I was okay, or if I was lost or something, and I simply replied that I was looking for someone important.

"Who?" a young silver-haired girl asked, who was collecting the most colorful leaves that had fallen to the ground in the early autumn months.

"Someone I love very much."

"What do they look like?"

"He's about to my shoulder in height, deep blue eyes, and short, spiky honey-blonde hair. His name is Roxas."

"What's your name?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking, okay?"

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Good luck, Axel."

I was out searching for him for another few hours before I decided that I should check the school. I was exhausted, but I wasn't going to stop looking. I furrowed my brow when I reached the front of the building I had abandoned years ago. Taking a deep breath, I walked in through the left set of double doors and sighed. The building had changed again, so I would probably get hopelessly lost. "For Roxas…" I mumbled as I set off to the office. The secretary saw my red spikes and appeared to nearly have a heart attack. I smirked, which perturbed her even more.

"Mrs. Whitman. It's been awhile. How have you been?" I said in a friendly manner, loving how freaked out she was getting by my sudden… personality. To her, I was the kid that only looked forward to the day I could drop out, and could care less about anything else.

"A-Axel Corre?" she guessed in a choked whisper.

"Mmhm. And you dyed your hair again, I see… brunette with blonde highlights? You really did look better with the auburn. Regardless, is the Prince in?"

"Y-yes… just a moment…" she scurried into the principal's office and murmured loud enough so that I could hear without straining. "Sir, you have a visitor… one of the Corre brothers…"

My bro didn't have a fantastic rep here either, though he was intentionally a troublemaker in high school. I just never did anything.

"Yes, sir. The younger brother. Axel," I didn't even try to hear what the Prince was saying. "I am fully aware of that, sir. I'll send him in."

She turned back to face me and I simply nodded, sliding in the door and suppressing a chuckle at the fact that they perpetually renovated the school, but still hadn't replaced the Prince's door that Reno paintballed a good twenty years ago. My brother still brags about that year's senior prank. I flopped down on the 'troublemaker's chair', simply relieved to be sitting down for the first time since the car ride to Cloud's that morning.

I looked up at the man sitting behind the desk, glaring at me. "Yo, Prince," I mocked my brother's speech patterns because I hadn't ever actually bothered to try pissing him off before.

"Axel Corre."

"Yes, that is my name. Now that we have introductions out of the way, I'm here to take care of something important."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Roxas Strife. Is he in school today?"

"I don't know what you're up to, so my answer is 'no comment'."

"Prince, you don't get it. He ran away from home last night and I've been searching all over the god-damn city since four o'clock this morning and if he's here, then I can tell his dad that he's safe!" I refused to take his indirect answers. "So is Roxas in school or not?" I demanded.

"Axel, sit down!" he barked. I complied unwillingly, and he stared at me, silver hair being blown by a small fan on his desk. I watched carefully as he stood and walked to the door. "Come."

I walked briskly, occasionally breaking into a jog to keep up with his abnormally long stride. He held up a hand to tell me to stop and he walked into a classroom, closing the door behind him. I glanced around and noticed a few older teachers eyeing me nervously as the younger ones giggled amongst themselves about how 'sexy' I was. I smirked, making them swoon even more. The teachers that knew me, or knew of me and my brother, were chiding the younger teachers for their 'uncouth' behavior.

The Prince walked back out of the room and looked at me. "Go to my office. I will meet you there."

"Yes, your majesty," I snickered and headed back to the office once more, having to ask for directions a few times, and it seemed that every class I walked by paused for everyone to take in my hair and general unusual appearance. I didn't really care if people thought I looked weird. Roxas still let me screw him, so I must be attractive even though I stood out. Screwing Roxas was an appealing thought, but it also made me think of Roxas… and the fact that his dad and my brother were still waiting to hear from me.

I really hoped the Prince knew where he was.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLZ**_

**Sadly, no, the girl isn't Fuujin. Though in hindsight that would have been a pretty good idea. I like Fuujin.**


	22. The Bookworm and the Strife

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

I filled my backpack with clothes as I got myself dressed, grabbing and stuffing in anything important I could think of. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a frustrated little note to my father.

* * *

_BREAK._

* * *

As much as I didn't want to hurt anyone, at the moment, seeing my dad in emotional wreckage was an appealing thought, and I was determined to see just how 'important' I really was to him.

But I couldn't go to Axel. That would be the obvious thing. I couldn't go to the park, because Reno knew where I normally hid out there. There was nowhere else I could go unless…

I grabbed the backpack and snuck down the stairs and out the back door, walking down the path in the woods where Axel and I would go for strolls just to hold hands and stargaze in the field. My hand felt empty as I walked down the trail, and I laced my hands together, sighing because it really wasn't the same. "Axel…" I whispered, longing to see him and hear his voice. I didn't have a picture of him or anything, he never really had his picture taken because Reno didn't make him go. That's why I cherished that note so much. It's something of him, his handwriting, and I can imagine him saying those words to me out loud. Part of me wished that he had written more, but the sentimental thought was worth as much as a three-page letter. If he hadn't written that for me… I wouldn't have met Zexion.

I stopped walking. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? I never actually got around to telling Axel about him, and Dad and I were arguing so much I hadn't bothered to mention it. I bit my lower lip in concentration, trying to figure out where my new friend lived. The bus route ended about halfway down Mirror Street. There were only about twelve possible houses that he could live in. My footsteps wandered off the path and I stumbled through the woods, tripping on a root and face-planting onto someone's yard. I lied still for a moment, only now realizing that I would usually be out cold in slumber by this time on a school night.

"Roxas. What are you doing? You don't plan on sleeping there, do you? I'll happily comply with your napping on my lawn, but I cannot help but wonder why you would be resting in such a place."

I lifted my head to see a black cloak-laden hooded figure leap down from the roof, landing gracefully before standing up.

"That is you, isn't it? I recognized your scent," the figure removed the hood to reveal blue-grey hair that covered one of their eyes.

"Zexion?"

"Yes," he replied as he approached me. "Now if I may restate my question, why are you lying down on my grass? It's not all that comfortable, I would assume, but then again I dislike the smell of cut grass."

I took his offered hand and he helped me stand up. "I… I got in a fight with my dad… and I decided to try finding you… because I can't go to Axel or Dad will find me, and you're the only other friend I have."

"I see. My father and I do not get along well, either. He despises the way I talk."

"The way you talk?"

"He claims that I always speak as if I am better than everyone else, and yet this is the only way of speech that I know. That is the reason I only speak with those I deem intelligent."

I tipped my head. "So you don't think your dad is smart?" I asked, confused by the logic behind Zexion's words.

"My father is not the parent from whom my intelligence was gained. My mother was a rocket scientist, you see."

"Was?"

"She went on a trip to a lab in the countryside, and I haven't heard from her since. We assume an experiment went wrong and she died."

"That's terrible… I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "It is unnecessary to apologize for such matters. Mother was indeed an important person in my life, but I really did lack emotional attachment to her. She wasn't 'Mom' she was 'Dr. Lexicon', even to me and my little brother."

I hugged him, noting the way he grew tense in my arms before slowly relaxing and accepting the gesture. "I kind of know what it's like… not really having a mom… my mom died when I was still little."

"No offense, Roxas, but I must say that you have remained little, regardless of your wording," Zexion said with a hint of humor in his tone. I was surprised, but Zexion teasing and joking around made me feel a lot better.

"You aren't much to speak of, either! You're tiny too!" I returned the playful remark, and he looked at me, seeming confused at first, before slowly understanding and laughing softly. I liked Zexion's laugh. I feel like I've accomplished something when I hear it.

"True enough, Roxas," he smiled. "Now, the grass smell is making me dizzy and it is growing late, so I most likely should get some rest, we do have school in the morning."

I nodded, and he turned around and started off towards the house, looking back at me when he reached the door.

"You know, I don't want to impose on your naptime upon my grass, but we do have beds inside. Are you staying the night or are you going home to your father?"

Slowly, I made my way to the door and stepped into the house, taking off my shoes at Zexion's request and walking through the spotless house in awe. We ascended the stairs and entered a room painted night-blue where the window was open.

"This room is mine. You may sleep on the bed if you wish, I have extra blankets and whatnot."

"You don't have to sleep on the floor! I don't mind sharing a bed, you know," I furrowed my brow and looked at him until he sighed and agreed. "Goodnight, Zexion.

"Yes, goodnight, Roxas."

* * *

The following morning I was woken up by Zexion shaking me.

I groaned, looking around for a clock but was unable to see one.

"What time is it?"

"Six. We have to get ready for school."

Ignoring the sirens that were making background noise, I ate some sort of cereal bar Zexion gave me, brushed my teeth, and readied my bag for school. While we waited for the bus I paused. "Hey Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say you have a little brother?"

"He already left. He goes to the park in the morning and roams the city during the day."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Possibly," he replied blankly. "Ah. The bus."

The school day went by slowly, and Zexion was reading a book while I looked over his shoulder. "Zexion… what are you reading?"

"Lexicon."

"Which is?"

"Like a dictionary. Although… this includes not only English words, but Latin as well… it contains pure knowledge."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone, excluding Zexion, looked up. My friend simply stated, "It's the principal."

"How do you know that?"

"His scent is very distinct."

For some reason, I didn't question this logic, and 'the Prince' (as everyone called him) soundlessly entered the classroom, the only sounds being sharp intakes of breath as the door closed and his boots clicked on the linoleum flooring. His long, silvery hair flowed behind him, almost like a cape.

"Mr. Sephiroth!" the teacher exclaimed, rushing to his side, high heels making little clacking sounds as she took short steps to manage her skirt's minimal leg room. "To what occasion do we owe this visit?"

His voice was deep and (admittedly) sexy. "I need to speak with a student of yours, Miss Anette."

The students all glanced at each other nervously. The Prince rarely called out students, and no one seemed to actually know what happens to the select few he has taken away. Rumors say he eats them. Ms. Anette nodded hurriedly. "Y-yes! Of course, sir! Please, go ahead."

Zexion stood, closing his book and meeting eyes with Mr. Sephiroth. "You may remain seated, Mr. Lexicon," he said, turning to stare right into my eyes. "Mr. Strife, please come with me."

I nervously stood up and was about to walk to him when Zexion put his arm out to stop me, his gaze never leaving the Prince.

"Mr. Lexicon, I have requested Roxas Strife's presence in my office. Do not do this."

"All due respect, sir, but I'm coming with him."

The rest of the class murmured in shock. Mr. Sephiroth simply shook his head. "Very well. Roxas, Zexion, pack up your things. I will be waiting outside the door. Miss Anette, thank you for your time. You may continue your lesson."

The Prince exited the classroom and I looked at Zexion nervously. "Why did you talk to him like that? He could kill you if he wanted to!"

"I'm sure he wants to, but he promised Mother that he wouldn't."

I was about to ask what he meant, but he had already started off towards the door, lexicon under his arm. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed him, hearing a few murmurs of "He's dead meat" and "We barely knew him".

I followed closely behind Zexion, noticing his furrowed brow.

"Zexion? What's wrong?"

"I don't recognize this scent. Someone walked down this hallway just moments before Sephiroth did… but it's no one from this school."

Several people flashed through my mind, but none of them were spoken aloud.

* * *

We reached the office and I saw a young silver-haired girl that looked like a younger Zexion start to walk past us before freezing. "Hey."

"Ienzo, what are you doing here? Sephiroth told you not to come back to this school," Zexion also stopped, though neither turned around.

"I followed the scent of someone I met in the park this morning, and this is where I found him. He's in there with Sephiroth."

"Oh? So you followed him here? Could he be the strange smell I noticed before? Ienzo, did he have the scent of this school on him?"

"No."

"An outsider, then. As suspected. Ienzo, go home. I will be back."

"One question, brother."

"Go ahead."

"The boy beside you… is his name Roxas, by any chance?"

I flinched at my name. Zexion simply closed his eyes. "Positive."

The little girl smiled. "I found him, then. Good luck."

I saw Zexion flinch as the door to the office shut behind Ienzo. "Who was that?"

"My little brother. Ienzo."

"I thought he was a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Many do. Come along, now. We have business to attend to."

* * *

**I JUST ADORE IENZO! HE'S SO CUUUUUUTE!**

**Review PLEASE?**


	23. Hero

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

I sat in the 'troublemaker's chair' once again, squirming slightly as I wondered if the actual troublemakers were jittery like this while they waited. The only thoughts in my head were _'Where's Roxas? Is he here? Is he safe?'_

The door opened and I spun around hopefully, only to frown at the fact that it was only the Prince. The Prince was really named Sephiroth Lexicon, but he always demanded he never be called by his last name, so to teachers he was 'Mr. Sephiroth' and to students he was 'the Prince'. No one knew why he hated being called Mr. Lexicon so much, just that he would burn you to a crisp with his glare if you said that name, often accompanying it with a snap of _"NEVER_ CALL ME THAT.".

Even on his name plate on his desk, it was Mr. Sephiroth. My brother had always called him Prince, but when he had to start playing parent to me he called him Mr. Sephiroth to his face, though I didn't think that was necessary as long as he didn't say Mr. Lexicon. "Prince?" I said softly, tentatively adding a pinch of hope to my tone as I stood.

"Be seated," he said flatly as he leaned back against his desk.

The door opened again, and from the disapproving glare the Prince gave, he wasn't happy about the presence of the new arrival.

A familiar girl walked up beside me and gave me a small smile. "Axel."

"H-hey…" I replied in surprise, realizing that I hadn't asked her name before.

Mr. Sephiroth glared at her. "Ienzo. You have been ordered to stay away from this school. What compelled you to disobey me?"

Ienzo touched a finger to her nose and then pointed at me. "I followed Axel's scent."

"And how do you know Mr. Corre?"

"He was looking for his friend in the park this morning. I didn't want to lose track of him in case I found his friend. If I forgot his scent then I wouldn't be able to find him. But he's really easy to find here because he doesn't have the smell of the school."

"You are dismissed. And you are not to disobey me again, Ienzo. You may still be a child, but I will not let up on being firm on you, boy."

Boy? Ienzo was a boy? I looked at her… _him,_ rather… and inspected more closely. His face was feminine, yes, but if you really looked… he was just a really cute little boy. Sort of like Roxas, except the only way I could imagine mistaking Roxas for a girl was if he was in a dress and I had never met him before. Part of me really liked the mental image of Roxas in a dress, but he would certainly kill me if I ever said that out loud.

Ienzo smiled cutely at me before giving the Prince a nod. "Yes, sir. Good luck, Axel."

"Y-yeah… thanks, Ienzo…" I replied, still baffled at the gender confusion in my mind. The boy walked out and I looked up at the Prince. "How do you know such a little kid? And why would he be banned from the school?"

"He knows better. He's the more obedient of the two… his brother is not so easy to manage."

I was about to question him again when his eyes narrowed at the door again as it opened. He stood up straight and walked up to the visitor. I stood and turned around and saw what looked like an older, darker-haired version of Ienzo who was decently short in comparison to Mr. Sephiroth, only coming up to his chest in height.

"Zexion," the Prince was gripping the boy's chin and snarling.

"Yes, sir," Zexion replied flatly. He seemed to be uncaring to the fact that the older man seemed so spiteful towards him, instead choosing to settle his gaze on me.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Mr. Sephiroth jerked his chin up so he met furious electric-blue eyes that met his in color and loathing. I went to take a step forward when Zexion snapped at me.

"Don't get involved, fool."

I was taken aback by this, but listened nonetheless. The Prince dragged his thumbnail from beneath Zexion's right eye and down to his chin, pulling away and wiping the blood from his nail with a tissue. Zexion did not seem to be affected by this, even though the tips of his hair that hung in his face were being tinted red with blood. My jaw dropped in shock, unsure how to react to what I just saw, but Zexion opened the door and grabbed someone by the back of their shirt, dragging them into the room.

The new arrival let out a yelp in surprise, and I bristled as they tripped and fell onto the floor. I parted my lips to speak, but my throat closed and my mouth suddenly went bone dry. The honey-blonde boy on the floor took Zexion's offered hand and was lifted to stand again, turning to face the Prince.

Mr. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "So you ran away, did you? It's odd that you went unnoticed in my home, because from what I can gather, that is where you stayed the night."

He tilted his head. "Your… home?" he whispered.

My heart was racing as I simply stared at the blonde, who was yet to see me. Zexion sighed. "Yes, father. He stayed with me last night."

I wavered slightly. Sephiroth never seemed like the parenting type to me. The blonde tipped his head in confusion as the Prince and Zexion left the room.

I opened my mouth again, my voice coming out in a cracked whisper. "Roxas?"

He froze, turning around slowly and looking into my eyes. Dear God… it really WAS Roxas. He was here, and he was safe…

"Roxas?" my voice was a little stronger now. "Roxas…" I rushed to pull him into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! Roxas… Roxas you have no idea how happy I am to see you safe…" I hugged his head to my chest, bringing my voice to a whisper in his ear.

"Axel…?" the way he mumbled my name was disheartening. He sounded upset and angry.

"Yes, my love?" I replied in a concerned tone. "Is something wrong?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

My reply was a breathy whisper. "Wh-what?"

"Exactly what I said. I wouldn't have come to school if I'd known you would find me."

"R-Roxas…" I grabbed his wrist as he tried to pull away from me. "What… why… Roxas…" I couldn't complete any of my statements, suddenly feeling dizzy as that pain in my chest grew more severe.

"I… I know… about the engagement…"

"So do I," I replied, unsure what he meant.

Roxas sighed. "I wanted to see my dad become… an emotional mess… because I felt… betrayed by him."

"Roxas, your dad IS a mess! He called our house at four in the morning, breaking down into tears and saying you were missing… And Cloud wasn't the only one you hurt you know! When he told me you disappeared, I was heartbroken! I was worried I would never see you again… I thought something awful had happened to you! I've been walking all over the city since four-thirty trying to find you, and when I finally do, you're telling me that I shouldn't have?"

"Axel… I…" he blinked, tears escaping his eyes. He gasped at the sudden wetness on his cheek, bringing a hand to his face and shaking with sobs. "I don't want it to be this way… why? Why did it have to happen like this? I can't bear the thought of losing you!"

My arms wrapped around him and I held him tight. "Roxas, you never think, do you? You say you can't bear losing me, so you run away and scold me for chasing you? I can't live without you, either, Roxas! I _love _you! You're _everything _to me, and without you… without you… I never want to _BE_ without you."

Roxas looked up at me, tears staining his pale cheeks, and the only thought in my mind was _'God, he's beautiful…'_ as he pulled on my collar to meet my lips in a tender kiss. "Axel…" he breathed.

My mouth moved against his, and I gently pressed his back to the wall, running my hand through his soft hair that had been the signature feature of my desire from day one. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth with a soft gasp that made my still-sore heart beat wildly. I nibbled gently on his lip before slipping my tongue into the warm, moist cavity I had explored countless times before, but always attacked just as eagerly each time he granted me the privilege.

"Nn…" he moaned softly into my mouth, moving to wrap his arms around my neck, but I hissed in pain and pulled away, backing up a few steps as I tried to figure out what the hell he'd just touched that hurt so damn much. Roxas was looking at me with confused and sad eyes, his arms slowly falling to his sides, dejected.

"Roxas… Sorry… I don't know what—"

"What happened to your neck?" he said, heartbreak imminent in his tone as he avoided my gaze.

"My… neck?" confused, I walked over to the window, trying to focus on my reflection, immediately jumping back at the sight and clapping a hand over the mark. "Holy shit!" I cursed, turning back to face him, and he was taking something out of his backpack. "Roxas, don't get the wrong idea…"

"Who said I had an idea? Feeling guilty?" he replied softly, eyes still refusing to meet mine.

"Roxas, that's not it at all!"

"What's not it?"

I opened my mouth despairingly, I hated when he played these mind games with me. If I were to say I'm not cheating on him, he would take that to mean that I am, because I thought he was thinking that. Of all the things to go wrong right now… "Please don't toy with me like this, Roxas. I love you, and you know that!"

"I never claimed you didn't love me."

"Roxas!" I firmly snapped his name, and reached out to grab his face to make him look at me, but he shrieked when my hand came in contact with his cheek, pulling away in terror. "Roxas?"

"Don't hit me!" he sobbed. "I'll hate you and I'll never forgive you!"

I dropped to my knees in front of him. "Hit you? Why on Earth would I ever hit you? I would never do something like that."

"That's what Dad said too! But he still hit me! I want him to break like I did!"

"Break… you… your dad… he hit you?" I took a closer look at his face, realizing in horror that I had, rather viciously, almost clutched a nasty bruise in my anger. "Roxas, I never… I never knew he hit you…"

"He did last night! He yelled at me and then he hit me and I ran away! I didn't want you to find me because I'm scared to go back! I'm scared and I'm angry and I sort of wish my dad would get hit by a car, just like Mom!"

None of this made sense to me. Cloud really never seemed like the type to hit Roxas, but then again I had never seen him angry, and Roxas was generally obedient. Wait, hadn't Cloud said that he had gotten frustrated? That he had smacked Roxas but he instantly regretted it? Cloud had been crying a lot so it had been hard to understand, but the words made sense if Roxas was so unnerved by his dad hitting him. And I was thrown off by his hostile statement that also informed me as to (apparently) how Roxas' mother died. "Roxas, your dad is heartbroken, and he's sorry… he really does love you…"

"It only takes one time of him hitting me and he'll do it again!"

"Cloud regrets it! He doesn't want to hurt you, and I don't want to see you get hurt! Roxas… did you know that Reno has a lot of scars? Our father would beat the shit out of him at least once a week. Roxas, he got a few of those beatings trying to protect me. I would take a million severe ass-whoopings to keep you safe, but I don't think I'll have to do that. Your dad wouldn't hit you again. I promise that… and if he does… I'll be right there to get smacked around in your place."

As much as I never cared about anybody or anything, I would admit that I was a little happy that Reno took me in. I really did look up to him in a way, because he always stood up for me, even though I never thanked him or even acknowledged that he had gone out of his way to help me. I didn't understand why he would do that for me, even when he got nothing out of it. To me, my life was meaningless and I wouldn't have put up a fight if someone pointed a gun at me and said that they were going to shoot me to death. I really had nothing to live for, and part of me… part of me didn't think I was alive at all. I was empty. No reason to exist, no reason to get up in the morning, no reason to even bother looking for a reason. If I had to describe myself back then in one word, if someone walked up to me and asked me who I was…

I was Nobody. Nice to meet you, now stop talking to me.

Walking through the world without any emotion was meaningless. It was as if I didn't even have a heart. Maybe I wasn't born with one. Like I just woke up in the outside world and was empty. But when I met Roxas… Roxas… he made me feel… like I had a heart. I had something to live for: him. To put it simply, two negatives, two Nobodies, two beings that really weren't being anything… somehow that made a positive, a Somebody, a person in love that was living life for everything in was worth. In a word… complete. Roxas… Roxas was everything I needed; he was my heart, my soul, everything I lacked: he was.

I kissed him lovingly. "Roxas, I love you. Please… come home…" I begged in a whisper. "I need you. You're the more precious thing I've ever laid eyes on, and I want to treasure you and keep you safe from harm forever. Roxas… Roxas, come back with me. Don't make me go alone. Don't make me go back to being Nobody. Come with me. I want to _feel_…"

"You aren't cheating on me," it was more of a statement than a question, but I knew I was expected to reply.

"Baby, I could never cheat on you. I love you."

"Then where… where did you get that mark?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you want the truth?"

He simply nodded.

"Reno got drunk and pretty much molested me in the hallway last night," I replied, unable to restrain a smirk at just how stupid the truth really was.

"Really?"

"Couldn't have happened any other way, baby."

Roxas looked at me for a moment before bursting into giggles. He smiled at me. "That is really weird, but really funny… God damn it, Axel, you let your brother do that to you? Even though YOU were the one that was all _'I can't sleep with you because you're my nephew even though you're not'_ the second time we had sex!"

"I'm not gonna lie… Reno looks like me, and you know as well as I do that I'm fucking gorgeous."

There was a sparkle in Roxas' eyes, that familiar gleam that I loved, that tint of humor as he pulled me into a kiss. "I can't believe you and your fat head sometimes."

"But you love it," I purred in response. "You know you love it."

"Hm…" he smiled against my lips. "If it's you, then I'm obligated to love it."

I placed my hand between our lips to reject the next kiss. "Are you coming home? Don't do this if you aren't coming back with me."

He looked up into my eyes, hurt. I refused to give in, however, and he simply stared at me in silence.

"Roxas… are we going to defend ourselves? We might be able to do something to put a stop to this engagement. I don't want to lose you."

"My dad… he's happy with Reno…" he looked away.

I gently turned his head to face me, taking his hands in my own. "Roxas… you deserve to be happy too. You've spent your whole life being alone and depressed, and now we're together… are you happy being with me?"

He seemed to be upset by my statement. "Of course I'm happy with you! I love you!"

"Then why are you trying to make yourself miserable like this? Roxas, your feelings are important too. Forget about everyone else for now and think about what it is _YOU_ want."

"What… I want?"

I nodded.

"I want… to be with you… because you… you make me happy…"

"And you _DESERVE_ to be happy, Roxas. So _BE_ happy. I'm here for you. I love you. I'll fight by your side to stay with you…" I entwined our fingers together. "But I need you to fight for me too, okay? Can you do that for me, love? Stay with me and we'll find a way to be together."

"Okay… I trust you, Axel…" he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against my shoulder. Suddenly, a loud bell went off and we leapt apart, the Prince and Zexion re-entering the office.

"Mr. Corre, Mr. Strife, I hope that this situation has been worked out, because school has ended and I request you leave my office. I hope I don't see you two again soon. Stay out of trouble!" the Prince chided. "Zexion, go home. I do not want to see you for the rest of the night."

"Yes, father."

"What was that?"

"Yes,_ SIR_."

"Out."

Roxas ran up to Zexion and dragged me along by my hand as we left the school. We started walking in the direction of Roxas' house, and my lover stopped and grabbed Zexion by the shoulder, releasing my hand.

"Zexion, you're still bleeding…" Roxas went to examine the wound, but Zexion batted his hand away. "Let me see it, Zexion."

Gently, Roxas brushed aside the bloodstained hair to reveal the cut down his face that was still oozing blood.

"Oh my God, Zexion, this is going to get infected. The Prince did this to you?"

"My father is not one to tolerate my presence. I was unsure why he summoned you, but I wasn't going to let him hurt you if that was his intention. Obviously the only person he will ever hurt is me."

"That's terrible! Does your dad abuse you?"

"No. He infrequently punishes me for lack of a better target. It's not abusive, he simply hates me and wants me to run away. However, I will not abandon my brother. I don't care what my father thinks, Ienzo is too young to leave and I will not leave him there alone to take my place when father needs a victim."

'_Reno… Reno said something similar to that…'_

* * *

"_Dad, I won't let you hurt Axel just because I'm not here for you to hit! Axel hasn't done anything wrong! He's just a little kid!"_

"_Shut up, Reno, you fucking brat!" my dad backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. I tipped my head._

"_Reno?" the blank tone of my voice was formed into a question. I didn't see why he was doing this; I could care less if Dad beat me._

_He shakily stood, wincing in pain as he moved between me and our father. "No! Don't hurt Axel! I won't let you hurt him!"_

"_You should learn to keep that stupid fucking trap of yours shut!"_

"_Axel, get out of here, yo!"_

"_Why?" I replied flatly._

"_Just do what I tell you to do, damn it! Get the hell out of here and don't come back until I come to get you—" Reno cried out in pain as Dad grabbed him by the ponytail and flung him into a wall. He looked at me, desperation in his eyes. "Get going!"_

_I moved toward the exit, taking one last glance at Reno having his head slammed repeatedly into a wall while our father shouted every single swear he could think of. My brother's face was already bleeding and he appeared almost on the verge of blacking out. Why? Why would he do that? Why would he take my place?_

_When Dad stormed out of the house, I slowly crawled over to Reno, who looked as if he was barely breathing._

"_Reno?" I gently prodded his side._

_He slowly opened his eyes, which were considerably less lively than they usually were. He smiled sadly, reaching up a hand to gently pet my hair. "I'm okay, Axel. It's going to be alright. You're safe, baby brother. Don't worry about me…" he trailed off and his hand fell to the floor as he closed his eyes._

"_Re… Reno…?" I shook him softly, confused as to why he wasn't waking up. I didn't understand. It didn't make any sense! Why? "Reno!"_

_If anything… Reno was my hero. The hero that I've never thanked. I didn't want to care about anyone or anything, maybe because I was defective, maybe because I wasn't a person, or maybe because I didn't want to be hurt. Reno didn't want me to be hurt, either. He kept me safe._

_That day I made my first 9-1-1 call._

**-9-1-1, what is your emergency?-**

_I stumbled a bit on my words because I never talked to anyone so I was unsure what to say. "My big brother… got beat up and he's not waking up. I don't… I don't know what I'm supposed to do… because he's bleeding a lot and isn't breathing right."_

**-May I ask how old you are?-**

"_Four," I replied monotonously._

**-Can you stay on the phone with me until the ambulance gets to your house?-**

"_Okay."_

_The lady on the phone kept asking me questions to keep me talking, but I only gave one- or two-word answers, followed by silence._

_When the ambulance pulled up to our house, I said goodbye to the lady and hung up, sitting down next to Reno on the floor again. "Reno. I called the emergency place like you told me to when something bad happened. The lady said that they sent people to help you."_

_There was a knock on the door, and I walked to answer it, standing on a stool to reach the doorknob._

"_Are you the child that called?" a man in some sort of uniform asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you show us where your brother is?"_

_I nodded and led them to the other room where Reno was. They quickly put him on a stretcher and into the back of a red-and-white vehicle, then prompted me if my parents were home, which they weren't, before leading me into the ambulance as well._

_Reno woke up about an hour after we arrived, and smiled at me._

"_Thanks, baby brother," he said as he ruffled my spiky hair, laughing softly. "At least I know that when you stare blankly at me when I try to tell you stuff, you're listening."_

"_Why did you do that?" I prompted._

"'_Cuz you're my brother, and I love you, yo."_

_But that still didn't make sense._

* * *

"We have to clean that cut before it gets infected," Roxas said. "Zexion, why don't we get you washed up at your house first. I still have stuff there anyway that I have to pick up."

Zexion nodded. "Father will not be returning until late tonight."

We walked down Mirror Street in silence, Roxas holding both my hand and Zexion's until we reached a large house that we entered.

"Ienzo!" Zexion called. "Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Ienzo slid down the banister and landed in front of us. "Hi, Axel!" he cheerily smiled at me.

"H-hey," I replied, surprised.

We ascended the stairs and washed the blood out of Zexion's hair before cleaning and bandaging the cut. Roxas grabbed everything he had left there and we headed out. It was unusually quiet as we walked through the woods to get to the path that led back to Roxas' house.

"I guess the police stopped looking…" I muttered. "Cloud must be freaking out, and they probably think I got killed or something."

Zexion turned to me. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot. You're 'Axel', correct?"

"Yeah… Yeah, that's me… why?"

"I thought so."

Roxas looked at the other boy. "So…"

"He's very red," he stated. "You said he had red hair, but I didn't know that you meant _RED_ hair."

"Is that all?"

"No. That was just the first thing I noticed. Though it is something very hard to miss. I am usually a good judge of character, so I am almost always correct, but I will say nonetheless that he had better be good to you, Roxas."

I felt incredibly left out of the conversation, even though it was about me. "I _am_ good to him."

Roxas squeezed my hand. "I know you are, Axel."

"Regardless, if there's ever any—What is that?"

"What?"

"That sound."

I listened carefully. It was sounds of struggling and yelling and fighting and crying.

"_Cloud, stop!"_

"That's Reno's voice!" I exclaimed in horror, releasing Roxas' hand and running through the woods at breakneck speed, dodging trees and branches and roots, ignoring Roxas' cries after me. _'Sorry, Roxas…'_ I thought. _'But it's my turn to be there for him…'_

* * *

**Who knows what will happen? …Oh, right. I do.**

_**Reviews are cotton candy love or something! REVIEW!**_


	24. Villan

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

"Wait out here for a moment, Roxas," Zexion left me outside the office, where I idly wondered what was going on. I was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and yanked into the room, falling stupidly and blushing as Zexion helped me up.

The Prince frowned at me, and I avoided his eyes. "So you ran away, did you? It's odd that you went unnoticed in my home, because from what I can gather, that is where you stayed the night."

Confused, I whispered. "Your… home?"

"Yes, father. He stayed with me last night," Zexion replied.

It clicked in my head that Zexion had just called the Prince his father, but I didn't react as the two left the office until I heard someone whisper my name. "Roxas?"

I jolted and turned to the wide-eyed redhead. _'So this is what I was summoned for… I've been found…'_

His tone was more resolute when he called my name again. "Roxas? Roxas…" he ran over and pulled me into a desperate hug. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! Roxas… Roxas you have no idea how happy I am to see you safe…"

My reply was an upset murmur. "Axel…?"

"Yes, my love? Is something wrong?" he sounded nervous now.

I remained firm nonetheless. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Wh-what?" he whispered, and I felt my heart shatter at the idea of pushing Axel away.

"Exactly what I said. I wouldn't have come to school if I'd known you would find me," I tried to free myself and leave, but he caught me.

"R-Roxas… What… why… Roxas…" he clutched my wrist.

"I… I know… about the engagement…"

"So do I."

"I wanted to see my dad become… an emotional mess… because I felt… betrayed by him."

Axel replied in a distressed tone. "Roxas, your dad IS a mess! He called our house at four in the morning, breaking down into tears and saying you were missing… And Cloud wasn't the only one you hurt you know! When he told me you disappeared, I was heartbroken! I was worried I would never see you again… I thought something awful had happened to you! I've been walking all over the city since four-thirty trying to find you, and when I finally do, you're telling me that I shouldn't have?"

"Axel… I…" I gasped at the realization that I had started to cry. "I don't want it to be this way… why? Why did it have to happen like this? I can't bear the thought of losing you…"

"Roxas, you never think, do you? You say you can't bear losing me, so you run away and scold me for chasing you? I can't live without you, either, Roxas! I _love _you! You're _everything _to me, and without you… without you… I never want to _BE_ without you," Axel pulled me into an embrace, and I looked up at him, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Axel…" I breathed as he began to kiss back. My shoulders slowly collided with the wall behind me and he moved his tongue along my lips to request permission to enter my mouth, which I granted eagerly, a moan escaping into his mouth. "Nn…"

Suddenly, he pulled away, intaking a breath of pain. I looked at him, noticing something I hadn't before. "Roxas… Sorry… I don't know what—"

"What happened to your neck?" I muttered.

He seemed to not know what I was referring to, and walked over to look at his reflection. "My… neck? Holy shit!" his hand covered the marking as he whirled around to face me. "Roxas, don't get the wrong idea…"

I pretended to be searching through my backpack. "Who said I had an idea? Feeling guilty?" I accused.

"Roxas, that's not it at all!"

"What's not it?"

"Please don't toy with me like this, Roxas. I love you, and you know that!"

"I never claimed you didn't love me."

"Roxas!" he snapped, and I saw his hand moving toward my face. I screamed, backing away when his fingers came in contact with my skin. "Roxas?"

I broke down into sobs as memories of being hit the night before clawed at my brain. "Don't hit me! I'll hate you and I'll never forgive you!"

"Hit you? Why on Earth would I ever hit you? I would never do something like that," he knelt in front of me.

"That's what Dad said too! But he still hit me! I want him to break like I did!" I felt cruel saying it, but I was too shaken up to really care.

"Break… you… your dad… he hit you? Roxas, I never… I never knew he hit you…"

"He did last night!" I shouted. "He yelled at me and then he hit me and I ran away! I didn't want you to find me because I'm scared to go back!" I was probably shaking like a leaf, but I couldn't tell, I felt so sick to my stomach all of a sudden. "I'm scared and I'm angry and I sort of wish my dad would get hit by a car, just like Mom!" I regretted saying that about a millisecond later. I never really thought about my mother, but last night I had yelled at Dad that it was his fault she died, when it really wasn't.

* * *

_It was a dark, snowy evening, and I was curled up by the fireplace, trying to keep warm while my parents argued. This was only the fourth time I had ever seen my father, because it was our annual Christmas visit. Mom was saying how she only brought me here because she couldn't afford to keep the apartment warm enough for me, and that she never even wanted Dad to meet me. It was a frequent argument they had, whether or not Dad had the right to see me every once in awhile._

_He had gotten my mom pregnant when they were both seventeen, and they had already broken up by the time Mom found out she was going to have me. She hated Dad for getting her pregnant, but she never told him about it. When I was born, Dad found out through a friend of my mom's, who said that I was his son. He asked where we were living and came to our house when I was two months old, asking my mother why she never told him that she was pregnant, and whether or not he would be allowed to see his son._

_Mom reluctantly agreed to let him meet me, and when he asked if he could come and see me again, she said no, so he bargained that she would bring me to see him on Christmas every year. She never wanted my dad to know about me. She never wanted to see or hear from him again. But my father was always kind to her, and he would always tell her that he loved her, and that he loved me, because he did. He loved Mom, even though she wanted nothing to do with him. He loved me, even though I never smiled or reacted emotionally to anything or anybody._

_Dad loved us, but Mom didn't want him to._

_So that night was Christmas. I was three years old and sitting by the fireplace while I listened to Mom yelling at Dad while he tried to calmly convince her to calm down and change her mind. It was near-blizzard conditions outside, and Mom was threatening to leave, even though Dad was trying to convince her to stay because it was too dangerous to go anywhere. The power was out, and Dad had the generator running and the fireplace was tended to in order to keep the house warm enough for us._

_Mom had lifted me up and tried to walk outside, but Dad snatched me from her arms as she opened the door, yelling at her because I could die from hypothermia out there, and if she wanted to be stupid and stubborn she should leave me out of it, and that he wasn't going to let me die just because she was angry._

_He tried to get her to stop, to reconsider, to stay in the house and at least wait out the storm, but she refused to listen, saying she'd be back for me when the snow stopped and that he'd "better not get too comfortable" with me being there because he was "the asshole insisting I leave him here"._

_And with that, she slammed the door behind her, storming off down the street. He watched her leave through the window, and I still remember the feeling of him shaking in horror as a car tried to stop short, slipping on the ice and going off the road, hitting my mom and killing her instantly. I remember the way Dad cried, petting my hair as he held me close to him for the whole night. He whispered my mom's name in despair over and over, before nuzzling his face against my hair and muttering "I love you, Roxas… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Roxas… I love you… I'll protect you… Roxas…"_

* * *

I felt terrible for yelling at Dad that it was his fault Mom died just because I was upset. He never even talked about her because he didn't want to upset me and he still felt horrible for not being able to stop her.

"Roxas, your dad is heartbroken, and he's sorry… he really does love you…"

I snapped back into reality. "It only takes one time of him hitting me and he'll do it again!"

"Cloud regrets it! He doesn't want to hurt you, and I don't want to see you get hurt! Roxas… did you know that Reno has a lot of scars? Our father would beat the shit out of him at least once a week. Roxas, he got a few of those beatings trying to protect me. I would take a million severe ass-whoopings to keep you safe, but I don't think I'll have to do that. Your dad wouldn't hit you again. I promise that… and if he does… I'll be right there to get smacked around in your place."

I simply stared at him.

He kissed me, pleading to me in a hushed tone. "Roxas, I love you. Please… come home… I need you. You're the more precious thing I've ever laid eyes on, and I want to treasure you and keep you safe from harm forever. Roxas… Roxas, come back with me. Don't make me go alone. Don't make me go back to being Nobody. Come with me. I want to _feel_…"

I couldn't go back. "You aren't cheating on me."

"Baby, I could never cheat on you. I love you."

"Then where… where did you get that mark?"

"Do you want the truth?"

I nodded.

"Reno got drunk and pretty much molested me in the hallway last night," Axel confessed, smirking slightly at just how funny the scenario was.

"Really?"

"Couldn't have happened any other way, baby."

I broke into laughter. "That is really weird, but really funny… God damn it, Axel, you let your brother do that to you? Even though YOU were the one that was all _'I can't sleep with you because you're my nephew even though you're not'_ the second time we had sex!"

"I'm not gonna lie… Reno looks like me, and you know as well as I do that I'm fucking gorgeous."

"I can't believe you and your fat head sometimes," I kissed him.

"But you love it. You know you love it," his voice was a seductive coo.

I smirked thoughtfully. "Hm… If it's you, then I'm obligated to love it."

He blocked my next attempt to kiss him, looking at me seriously. "Are you coming home? Don't do this if you aren't coming back with me."

I stared at him, heartbroken.

"Roxas… are we going to defend ourselves? We might be able to do something to put a stop to this engagement. I don't want to lose you."

I opened my mouth to speak, turning my head and looking at the floor. "My dad… he's happy with Reno…"

"Roxas… you deserve to be happy too. You've spent your whole life being alone and depressed, and now we're together… are you happy being with me?" Axel took my hands and made me look at him.

"Of course I'm happy with you! I love you!" I replied, taken aback.

"Then why are you trying to make yourself miserable like this? Roxas, your feelings are important too. Forget about everyone else for now and think about what it is _YOU_ want."

"What… I want?" I bit my lip when he nodded. "I want… to be with you… because you… you make me happy…"

"And you _DESERVE_ to be happy, Roxas. So _BE_ happy. I'm here for you. I love you. I'll fight by your side to stay with you… But I need you to fight for me too, okay? Can you do that for me, love? Stay with me and we'll find a way to be together," our fingers weaved together.

"Okay… I trust you, Axel…" I cuddled against his shoulder, suddenly jumping away as the school bell rang and Zexion followed the Prince back into the office.

"Mr. Corre, Mr. Strife, I hope that this situation has been worked out, because school has ended and I request you leave my office. I hope I don't see you two again soon. Stay out of trouble!" the Prince glared at my friend. "Zexion, go home. I do not want to see you for the rest of the night."

"Yes, father."

"What was that?"

"Yes,_ SIR_."

"Out."

We started walking toward my house, when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I stopped and looked at Zexion.

"Zexion, you're still bleeding…" he swatted my hand away when I tried to look. "Let me see it, Zexion."

It looked serious, and it must have been, it had been bleeding for over twenty minutes and was still going.

"Oh my God, Zexion, this is going to get infected. The Prince did this to you?"

He sighed. "My father is not one to tolerate my presence. I was unsure why he summoned you, but I wasn't going to let him hurt you if that was his intention. Obviously the only person he will ever hurt is me."

"That's terrible! Does your dad abuse you?"

"No. He infrequently punishes me for lack of a better target. It's not abusive, he simply hates me and wants me to run away. However, I will not abandon my brother. I don't care what my father thinks, Ienzo is too young to leave and I will not leave him there alone to take my place when father needs a victim."

"We have to clean that cut before it gets infected. Zexion, why don't we get you washed up at your house first. I still have stuff there anyway that I have to pick up."

He nodded in agreement. "Father will not be returning until late tonight."

When we reached his house, he called up the stairs for his brother.

"Ienzo! Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" the silverette slid down the railing and smiled at my lover. "Hi, Axel!"

"H-hey."

We cleaned up and bandaged Zexion's wound, and I grabbed my stuff before we retraced my walk through the woods from the previous night. Axel listened closely for a moment.

"I guess the police stopped looking… Cloud must be freaking out, and they probably think I got killed or something."

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. You're 'Axel', correct?" Zexion inquired.

"Yeah… Yeah, that's me… why?"

"I thought so."

I looked at him, expecting an opinion. "So…"

"He's very red. You said he had red hair, but I didn't know that you meant _RED_ hair."

I frowned. "Is that all?"

"No. That was just the first thing I noticed. Though it is something very hard to miss. I am usually a good judge of character, so I am almost always correct, but I will say nonetheless that he had better be good to you, Roxas," he had a small smile on his lips, and I felt warmth well up in my chest.

Axel defended himself. "I _am_ good to him."

"I know you are, Axel," I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Regardless, if there's ever any—What is that?"

"What?"

"That sound."

"_Cloud, stop!"_

"That's Reno's voice!" Axel cried, bolting off in the direction of the voice, ignoring my calls after him telling him to slow down or wait.

_What was going on?_

* * *

**Review! Oh, and background! Now you know what happened to Roxas' mommy.**


	25. Not Too Late?

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

_This chapter switches to Reno's POV for a flashback to make explaining things simpler._

**Now, you all really want to know what happened to Cloud, so read, sillies!**

* * *

I bolted into the house through the back door and into the kitchen, where Reno was trying to pry something out of Cloud's hands.

"Cloud, don't do this! Stop!" Reno shouted.

Cloud sobbed, shaking his head. "No! Roxas… I've lost both of them! I couldn't stop him either! I'm useless!"

"Let go of the knife and talk to me!"

"I won't!" Cloud tore his hands from Reno's.

"Cloud, no!"

* * *

I grunted, pulling the knife out of my now-bleeding leg and throwing it onto the floor several feet away. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins (and, in turn, pouring all over the kitchen floor to mingle with the other puddle of blood pooling there from Cloud's arm).

Everything had moved so fast. _'Shit… where am I?'_ I thought, looking around but not really seeing anything. I was whiting out, and there were voices echoing in my head. _'What happened again?'_

I put my palm to my forehead, seeing red mixed in with the white as I faded in and out of coherent thought.

* * *

_Axel. Cloud._

They kept saying those two words over and over. The voices around me continued to speak, but those were the only two words I heard. _Axel _and_ Cloud._

I didn't understand what those words were supposed to mean. What other words were they saying? I was confused.

_Axel. Cloud. Axel._

_Cloud. Dad. Reno. Roxas. Axel. Axel. Axel._

_Roxas. Zexion. Axel. Cloud. Ienzo. Cloud. Axel…_

_Sorry. I'm sorry. Axel. Dad. Cloud. Sorry._

_Didn't mean… Didn't mean it. Sorry sorry sorry…_

_Roxas. Fine. Cloud. Roxas. Axel. Brother._

_I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._

* * *

"Didn't mean what? Why are you sorry? I don't understand…" my vision slowly cleared and I saw Roxas look at me.

"Axel!"

"Axel. Axel…" I repeated. _'Oh, right. That's me.'_

"Are you okay?" he turned around. "Reno! Axel's awake!"

"Reno…" I mumbled. The panicky-looking redhead rushed into the room, instantly looking relieved. _'Ah, my brother.'_

"Dear God, Ax!" he strode over. "One second we don't have any idea where you are and the next you're right in front of us with a knife in your leg… jeez, bro…"

"What exactly… happened… again?"

He looked at me, disbelief flooding his features. "You don't remember?"

"Only vaguely…"

"I'll tell you, then."

* * *

**_(Flashback: Reno's POV)_**

_"Cloud, what are you doing?" I walked up to him; he was standing over the phone and sobbing again, even though he had calmed down about an hour before._

_He flinched as I put my hands on his arms, and he whirled around so fast that if I hadn't leaned back he would have collided with my nose. "Roxas."_

_"What about Roxas?"_

_"They said they gave up the search. They've been looking for almost twelve hours and they said… they said to wait a week to see if he comes home on his own."_

_"Well, Roxas can't stay mad at you for that long, doll. He'll come home soon, I promise. Axel went to find him, remember? He's not going to give up, even if the police did. Okay?"_

_"But that's just it! Roxas was really upset… he's never even_ **_threatened _**_to run away before! He doesn't want to come back because he hates me!"_

_I wiped his tears. "That's not true, and you know it. Cloud, Roxas couldn't hate you. Kids do stupid things sometimes. I always came back when I ran away, and I wasn't exactly in a happy home of rainbows and love. Roxas _**_knows_** _you love him. He'll come back."_

_Cloud sobbed into my shirt for probably the eighth time that day, and the color had started to fade where his eye level was on my chest. "His… his mother… died because I couldn't stop her…"_

_"What? Couldn't stop her? Stop her from what?"_

_"She left because she was angry with me… and she was hit by a car. I was able to keep Roxas with me when she tried to take him with her… but I couldn't stop her from leaving… Even…" he clutched my shirt and started shaking, "Even if I had just been able to stall her… for just one more minute… she wouldn't have… she wouldn't have died…"_

_"Cloud, that's not your fault at all! And you saved Roxas, didn't you?"_

_"But I couldn't stop him from leaving me either! He left me because he was mad at me just like she did! What if Roxas is dead somewhere, too? My baby…"_

_"Cloud… Cloud, Roxas is safe, I know he is. And Axel's going to find him, and he's going to come home and tell you that he didn't mean any of what he said, and… and someday we'll get married. Everything will work out…" I kissed his forehead. "I love you."_

_"That reminds me… Roxas doesn't want us to get married… that's actually how this argument started."_

_"Axel reacted the same way, but I don't think we should give up on the idea just yet. They're really close, and the idea of becoming an uncle-nephew thing is just really strange for them. They'll come around."_

_"Reno… do you… hate him?"_

_"Hate who?"_

_"My son."_

_"Why would I hate your son? I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't like Roxas. I understand that he's important to you, and that makes him important to me, too. Cloud, I love you, and I love Roxas. I want Roxas to be my son too. When you told me you had a son, I didn't break up with you. I knew that he was part of the deal, and I stayed with you. When I met him, I was really upset that he didn't like me. Cloud, I want to be with you and Roxas. I care about Roxas, and I care about you. Please. Don't think that I hate him. That's not true at all."_

_I don't know what went wrong, but he seemed to relax for a moment before clutching his head like he was in pain._

_"Cloud! Cloud, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"Get away!" he shoved me away and ran into the kitchen, fumbling around in the drawers before pulling out a butcher knife that he used to cut vegetables when he cooked. He put the knife on the counter and started crying again._

_"Cloud, what's going on?" I grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

_"Without Roxas… I don't have a purpose…"_

_"What?" I grew more concerned as he took the knife and got on his knees. "Cloud. Cloud, what are you doing?"_

_"I don't have a reason to live…"_

_"Cloud?"_

_"I'm sorry, Roxas. I should have been a better father…"_

_"Cloud. Cloud!" I shouted. Why couldn't he hear me?_

_Tears ran down his face as he held the blade over the veins in his wrist. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Roxas."_

**"_Cloud, stop!"_**

_He brought the knife down, and I lunged for it. I moved his hand so he missed his wrist but still cut his arm, then tried to grab the knife from him. Everything happened so fast… he yanked the knife back and went to stab himself, and suddenly you were there, and your leg was in front of his chest, and you'd blocked him from suicide. He broke into his senses… and Roxas ran in..._

_"DAD!"_

_Roxas hugged him and Cloud seemed too shocked to comprehend what was going on._

_"Dad… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I said those things about Mom… and that it was your fault Xemnas did those things, and I'm sorry I said you didn't love me… Dad, I don't hate you… I'm sorry!"_

_"Roxas…?" Cloud paused a moment before returning the embrace. "Roxas! Don't cry, son, don't be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you… I didn't mean to hit you… Forgive me…"_

_"I do… I forgive you, dad…"_

* * *

**_(Back to Axel's POV)_**

"By that time I was next to you, trying to get you to respond. All you did was pull the knife out of your leg and passed out. Roxas started freaking out because he thought you were dead. I'm not sure why you did what you did… but I'm glad you did it, yo."

I smiled up at my brother, and I remembered my adrenaline rush that had saved Cloud's life. I felt accomplished. "'Cuz you're my big brother, and I love you, _yo._"

Reno stood and ruffled my hair. "You did a good job, baby bro. I don't think I would have been able to hold out much longer when I was trying to stop him… He was completely honest when he said Roxas was his everything. He kept saying it was his fault that Roxas ran away and that Roxas was the only thing that kept him alive after Roxas' mom died…" Reno ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't hold a candle to the kid in Cloud's heart. Hm…" he chuckled. "I guess I'm kinda jealous, y'know? But… Roxas is a good kid. And Cloud really does love him. I can't help but like him too, even if he hates me in return."

"I actually think Roxas is the jealous one," I laughed.

"Jealous of me? I'm flattered," Reno smirked his signature **'**thank you for stroking my ego, have a nice day**'** smirk.

"You should be, Reno, you should be."

"Yeah?"

"In all honesty, Reno… I'm jealous of you for making Roxas jealous. No one's ever jealous about me!"

"I'm jealous of you, dude."

"Why?"

"You had an awesome brother to protect you all your years. I had to wait until I was thirty-six for you to step up to the plate, Ax. I'm a little jealous of you for having me!"

I rolled my eyes. "You would be jealous of yourself, Reno."

"I can't help it if I'm gorgeous."

"By default, that means I'm better-looking than you."

He glared at me. "How do you figure?"

I simply smirked. "'Cuz you're old and worn out, and I'm young and amazing. I'm in my prime, bro. You missed yours," I grinned, laughing as he grabbed me in a headlock and messed up my hair.

"Reno?" a small voice said from the doorway. "Dad wants to talk to you. Can… can I speak with Axel alone for a minute?"

"Sure thing, Roxas…" Reno patted his head as he passed Roxas. Roxas closed the door and walked over to me.

"Hey, cutie," I purred.

"Axel…" he embraced me tightly, sitting on the bed to half-lie on me. "Thank you… for saving my dad… It means a lot that you did that…"

"Shh…" I ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him. "Don't cry, Rox. Hey, how's my leg?"

"You'll be fine after a few days. You might need stitches, but you should be alright."

"And your dad?"

"He might have some sort of post-traumatic stress thing. But other than that, he's fine. They say that he should be okay after awhile of having me back. It was because of all those horrible things I said to him about Xemnas being right and him being responsible for Mom's death and that I hated him…"

"You'd better make sure he knows you don't hate him."

"Yeah."

I pulled him into a kiss. "Love you, baby."

Roxas returned the kiss, pressing against me and whimpering softly. He opened his mouth more, giving off a quiet whine as he invited my tongue into his moist mouth, and invitation I simply could not refuse. I slid the muscle in, and Roxas moaned, making me continue my hot ravishes upon his succulent lips with even more excitement.

After a few minutes of our passionate kisses, he pulled away, breathing heavily as he smiled at me, laying his head on my chest and entwining our fingers.

"I love you…" he mumbled.

"Love you too," I pet his head softly with my free hand and he closed his eyes contentedly. "Roxas…"

Reno walked back into the room and raised an eyebrow at the now-sleeping Roxas lying on my chest. "He fell asleep?"

"It's been a long day."

"Yeah. Oh, some kids named Zexion and Ienzo were here earlier, and they said they'd come back tomorrow to check up on you."

"Thanks, bro."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your neck?"

"You happened to my neck, dude."

Not questioning my accusation (this IS Reno we're talking about), he shrugged. "Fair enough. Sweet dreams, baby brother."

I laughed to myself. "Goodnight, Reno," I replied, pulling Roxas up onto the bed to lay with me as I drifted off to join him in sleep.

* * *

**The end of Axel's side of the fight arc. There will be one or two more arcs and then a finale, maybe an epilogue. I know you're all so relieved that Cloud is alive.**


	26. Never Too Late

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

_This chapter switches to Cloud's POV for a flashback to make explaining things simpler._

**-Voice over the phone-**

* * *

I was running after Axel as fast as I possibly could, tripping over and over, Zexion helping me up each time and I continued to run. The yelling voices were getting clearer, and I distinctly heard my dad and Reno.

_"Let go of the knife and talk to me!"_

_"I won't!"_

_"Cloud, no!"_

I froze in my tracks. There was a scream of pain, but it wasn't Dad, or even Reno. To my horror, the bloodcurdling death wail was definitely Axel. I felt my heart stop, and Zexion placed his hands on my shoulders, telling me that I had to keep going. We broke back into a sprint. Tears were stinging the corners of my eyes as I heard my dad shriek next.

I burst into the house. "DAD!" I cried, embracing him, sobbing against his shoulder. "Dad… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I said those things about Mom… and that it was your fault Xemnas did those things, and I'm sorry I said you didn't love me… Dad, I don't hate you… I'm sorry!"

"Roxas…?" he hugged me tightly in return. "Roxas! Don't cry, son, don't be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you… I didn't mean to hit you… Forgive me…"

"I do… I forgive you, dad…"

"Axel… Axel, wake up! Ax, can you hear me?" I heard Reno beside me. I turned to look at him, he was holding Axel in his arms, shaking him lightly. "Axel?"

There was a butcher knife embedded in his leg and he wasn't moving. "Axel!" I wailed.

Axel made a sound of pain, jerking the knife out of his flesh and dropping it to the floor before going limp in Reno's arms.

"Axel!"

Reno shook him again. "Axel? Axel… Axel, wake up…" I saw tears in his eyes, and he wasn't reacting to Axel's blood seeping into his clothes. "Ax… Axel…" he brushed some of the crazy red hair out of Axel's face like a surgeon. "I'm sorry, Axel…"

My dad was bleeding badly from his arm as well, and I saw that he was also crying.

"Roxas, call the hospital."

Dad passed out from blood loss after awhile, and Reno carried him and Axel upstairs one at a time, and we washed their wounds _(which wasn't as awkward as it should have been to strip down my lover and dad with a guy I didn't really like and wash them. At least I had seen Axel naked before and I used to take baths with my dad when I was younger, and Reno probably had to give Axel baths as a kid, and he was Dad's fiancé… I almost gagged when I thought of Reno as Dad's fiancé.). _Reno showed me how to properly wrap bandages, apparently he had to teach Axel the same skill when he was hurt and couldn't bandage himself. Listening to Reno talk was actually enjoyable. You know, when the talk was about something other than my Dad and me.

We put fresh clothes on Axel and Dad then changed ourselves. _(Again, it wasn't all that awkward to change in the same room as Reno, either.)_

A doctor arrived and checked out Axel's leg and my dad's arm, saying that we had done everything properly and to simply change the bandages every hour or so and call if anything worsened. I felt proud when the doctor said that I did a good job. I was glad Reno had shown me how to wrap bandages. I'd never learned a skill before, and being praised for doing something correctly made me feel good.

I wiped some sweat from Axel's brow with a cloth, murmuring to myself because Reno had left the room. I actually wasn't aware I had been speaking aloud until I heard a reply to my words.

"Didn't mean what? Why are you sorry? I don't understand…"

"Axel!" I exclaimed, my heart fluttering at the sight of those green eyes open again.

"Axel. Axel…" he whispered.

"Are you okay?" I didn't wait for a reply, spinning around and calling out the door. "Reno! Axel's awake!"

"Reno…"

Reno rushed into the room, relief washing over his features. He passed me and I walked across the hall to my dad's room. He was sitting up and gazing sadly out the window. "Dad?" I called tentatively.

He turned to me, smiling. "Roxas. Nice to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was. I'm so happy you're here, Roxas."

"What exactly happened, dad?"

* * *

_**(Flashback: Cloud's POV)**_

**-Mister Strife, we're sorry, but we have other matters to attend to at the moment. We're putting the search to an end for now. If your son isn't back within a week, we'll try again. Have a good day.-**

_I hung up the phone and sobbed. _'Roxas could be dead in a week!'

"_Cloud, what are you doing?"_

_I whirled around at Reno's touch on my shoulders. "Roxas."_

"_What about Roxas?"_

"_They said they gave up the search. They've been looking for almost twelve hours and they said… they said to wait a week to see if he comes home on his own."_

"_Well, Roxas can't stay mad at you for that long, doll. He'll come home soon, I promise. Axel went to find him, remember? He's not going to give up, even if the police did. Okay?"_

* * *

"**I hate you. I hate you and Reno and Xemnas and even Mom! I hate all of you! I fucking HATE you!"**

* * *

"_But that's just it! Roxas was really upset… he's never even __**threatened**__ to run away before! He doesn't want to come back because he hates me!"_

_Reno wiped my eyes. "That's not true, and you know it. Cloud, Roxas couldn't hate you. Kids do stupid things sometimes. I always came back when I ran away, and I wasn't exactly in a happy home of rainbows and love. Roxas __**knows **__you love him. He'll come back."_

* * *

"**You don't care because you don't even love me anymore because you have Reno! ****You never pay attention to me anyways!"**

* * *

"_His… his mother… died because I couldn't stop her…"_

"_What? Couldn't stop her? Stop her from what?" _

* * *

"**IT WAS YOUR FAULT MOM DIED! You failed her, and because of that, she died!"**

* * *

"_She left because she was angry with me… and she was hit by a car. I was able to keep Roxas with me when she tried to take him with her… but I couldn't stop her from leaving… Even… Even if I had just been able to stall her… for just one more minute… she wouldn't have… she wouldn't have died…"_

"_Cloud, that's not your fault at all! And you saved Roxas, didn't you?"_

* * *

"**Consider me lost!"**

* * *

"_But I couldn't stop him from leaving me either! He left me because he was mad at me just like she did! What if Roxas is dead somewhere, too? My baby…"_

"_Cloud… Cloud, Roxas is safe, I know he is. And Axel's going to find him, and he's going to come home and tell you that he didn't mean any of what he said, and… and someday we'll get married. Everything will work out…" I kissed his forehead. "I love you."_

"_That reminds me… Roxas doesn't want us to get married… that's actually how this argument started."_

"_Axel reacted the same way, but I don't think we should give up on the idea just yet. They're really close, and the idea of becoming an uncle-nephew thing is just really strange for them. They'll come around."_

* * *

"**You know what? You're being ignorant, Dad! He doesn't like me! He's USING me to get to YOU! And you're willingly wrapping yourself around his little finger! I thought you were a smarter person than that! Reno doesn't even want me in the picture! You would marry him in a heartbeat if you didn't have me, and ever since you started dating him you've been caring less and less about what happens to me as long as you get your nightly fuck! Reno hates me!"**

* * *

"_Reno… do you… hate him?"_

"_Hate who?"_

"_My son."_

"_Why would I hate your son? I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't like Roxas. I understand that he's important to you, and that makes him important to me, too. Cloud, I love you, and I love Roxas. I want Roxas to be my son too. When you told me you had a son, I didn't break up with you. I knew that he was part of the deal, and I stayed with you. When I met him, I was really upset that he didn't like me. Cloud, I want to be with you and Roxas. I care about Roxas, and I care about you. Please. Don't think that I hate him. That's not true at all."_

* * *

**-BREAK-**

_

* * *

_

_My head felt like it was being torn in half._

_"__Cloud! Cloud, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"_Get away!" I pushed the concerned Reno off of me and rushed into the kitchen, unable to control the overpowering desire to escape. I put a knife on the counter._

"_Cloud, what's going on?" Reno grabbed me. "What are you doing?"_

"_Without Roxas… I don't have a purpose…" I mumbled, no longer in control of my actions. I fell to my knees on the floor, knife in hand._

"_What? Cloud. Cloud, what are you doing?"_

"_I don't have a reason to live…"_

"_Cloud?"_

"_I'm sorry, Roxas. I should have been a better father…"_

"_Cloud. Cloud!"_

_I held the knife over my wrist, feeling nothing but the tears on my face. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Roxas."_

"_**Cloud, stop!"**_

_I went to slice my wrist and end everything with a swift cut, but Reno knocked my hand back to make me cut higher up my arm, stopping my first attempt to take my life. We fought over the knife for a minute, and when I was about to stab my chest, Axel was there, with the knife in his leg. He screamed in pain, bringing me back to reality just as Axel collapsed in front of me. I shrieked in realization that not only had I tried to commit suicide, I had stabbed Axel._

* * *

_**(Back to Roxas' POV)**_

"You ran in then, and I was so relieved that you were there…"

"Dad, when you said you'd break, I though you meant you'd be sad! I didn't know you would try to kill yourself!"

"Neither did I. I never imagined even thinking about taking my life. Something… Something else made me do it. They think I have a stress disorder of some sort, so they gave me these pills."

He held up a bottle of antidepressants. I sighed. "Dad…"

"I… I want to talk to Reno. Can you fetch him for me?"

"Yeah. Of course I will."

"Oh, and Roxas…"

I turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"I love you. Never, ever forget that I love you."

"I won't. I love you too, dad."

I walked back over to the other room, where Reno was roughhousing with Axel even though the doctor had told him not to. I raised an eyebrow and spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"Reno? Dad wants to talk to you. Can… can I speak with Axel alone for a minute?"

"Sure thing, Roxas…" he ruffled my hair as he walked by and I closed the door, walking over to Axel and sitting on the bed.

"Hey, cutie," he cooed.

"Axel…" I hugged him _(okay, so I actually pretty much lay on top of him, but same thing). _"Thank you… for saving my dad… It means a lot that you did that…"

He touched my hair, something that always calmed me down. "Shh… Don't cry, Rox. Hey, how's my leg?"

"You'll be fine after a few days. You might need stitches, but you should be alright."

"And your dad?"

"He might have some sort of post-traumatic stress thing. But other than that, he's fine. They say that he should be okay after awhile of having me back. It was because of all those horrible things I said to him about Xemnas being right and him being responsible for Mom's death and that I hated him…"

"You'd better make sure he knows you don't hate him."

"Yeah."

He kissed me. "Love you, baby."

Giving off a soft whine, I pressed back into the kiss, opening my mouth even more and whimpering until his tongue invaded my mouth. I couldn't suppress a moan, which fueled his desire to continue his actions.

I smiled softly, resting my head against his chest when I broke our kiss. I was panting for air, but my lightheadedness was comforting and all too welcome. I interlocked our fingers.

"I love you…" I said wearily.

"Love you too," Axel replied as he pet me to sleep.

I remained in a half-conscious state as he talked to Reno _(it's surprisingly difficult to stay fully asleep when your pillow is vibrating and making noise)_ and felt Axel pull me up to lay by his side, where I settled into peaceful slumber in my lover's arms.

* * *

**End of the fight arc!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I'm going home tomorrow, so I'll only update on weekends for awhile until I get a computer at my house.**


	27. Reno Turkish Twist

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

I looked up in shock at my brother. This must look awkward. Walking in when your brother is on top of your fiancée's son, half-naked. Roxas fell silent, unsure what to say. Thanks, Roxas. I appreciate the help right now. "Hey, Reno…" I said, thinking how much worse the situation could have been. We could have been in the middle of sex when he walked in. I was teasing Roxas, making him giggle and whine and beg for more. "What are you doing back so early?"

"I came back for my wallet."

"I see… Well…"

He sighed. "Look, I've got no problem with you experimenting with your sexuality or whatever the hell you were doing, I did the same thing when I was your age, so I'm not going to punish you or anything, but Cloud might not be so accommodating. Get it out of your systems while you can, okay? Just… don't do it in my apartment, please."

"Uh… okay…"

"And… be more careful. It's weird enough popping in on this…" he gestured to us, "but… yeah. Don't do that in my apartment. I don't care if you live here, Axel, I'm paying the bills, so just… just don't. Not here. Find somewhere else to mess around."

"Alright…?"

"Later, yo…" he left, then popped back in again. "Oh, and Axel…"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Don't do what I used to do. Please."

"Which was?"

"Bringing chicks and boys as fucktoys home to piss dad off. Be monogamous and safe!" he grinned. "Roxas, your dad would say you're too young to have sex, but I disagree. Just… don't tell him I said that."

Roxas was gaping at him.

"Okay, kiddies, I'm off. Again. And don't do that in my apartment, yo!" he left, and I looked down at Roxas before bursting out laughing.

He hit my arm. "This isn't funny! That could have gone really badly!"

"I fucking love my brother…" I laughed. "Roxas, chill out, we didn't even get in trouble!"

"I nearly had a heart attack when he appeared out of nowhere!" he started halfheartedly punching me.

"Roxas, he doesn't even know. Relaaaaax," I purred in his ear. He squirmed under me. "Reno got the wrong idea anyway. The only consequence is that he doesn't want us to mess around here. And if you don't stop wriggling, I'll make you regret it. Reno was just way too nice about it for me to not listen, but if you keep squirming around and rubbing my crotch I won't be able to follow orders, and I'll have sex with you, and I'll tell Reno it was all your fault."

"If you don't want your crotch touched then get off of me!"

"Hm…" I thought about it. "No, I don't think I will. You're nice and comfy."

I plopped down on top of him, holding up most of my weight but still squishing him a little. "Axel!"

"Roxas~" I kissed his neck, making him moan.

He looked down at me, panting. "I… I thought… you didn't want… to break the rules…"

"This isn't what we were doing before. We were going to have sex before. Now I'm just going to play with you until you can't take it anymore. Then I'll leave you alone."

"Fucking tease…" he gasped, moaning loudly as I bit a pleasure spot on his neck. "God, Axel! This isn't fair, you fucking asshole!"

"Mm… I love when you call me God… and it's so sexy when you talk dirty," I breathed hotly on his skin, rubbing my hand between his legs.

"Axel!" he thrashed, trying to knock me off of him. I was just having too much fun. "Axel, stop! Nng!"

He successfully shoved me off, and I fell to the floor, hitting my head on the wall. I groaned in pain, putting my hand where I had hit, only to pull away when I felt something sticky. I looked at my hand. Red.

"Oh my God, Axel, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't take it anymore and I… I…"

"Roxas, calm down. Don't hyperventilate. Just get me a wet facecloth to put on my head and then help me walk to the bathroom. I can't see straight."

"Okay…"

When Roxas was cleaning the scratch on my head, I winced and hissed every time he touched the wound, seeing as it was growing into a huge bump and was already a nasty bruise, even though you would have to move my hair to see it.

"Axel… if you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much. I need to put the alcohol on it before I bandage it or it could get infected. They'd have to amputate your head. You don't want that."

"Don't I?" I mumbled.

"Just hold still, okay? I'm only doing this because I love you."

I grunted and waited out the last of the treatment, feeling like I looked really stupid with bandages on my head but letting it slide because it was Roxas. I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. "You're lucky you're so god-damned cute."

"I know," he smiled, pecking me on the cheek before walking into the kitchen, a slight seductive sway in his hips. Brat. "Is pasta okay?"

"Sure. Go for it. As long as my lovely wife is cooking, I'll eat it."

"You just don't want to cook, so you're making me cook for you."

"Aren't you a lucky little housewife?"

"Yes. I have a husband that only wants me for sex and food. I'm living a charmed life."

"Hey," I walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "That's not true. I want you for kisses, too," I smirked. He lightly punched me in the abs, smiling as he pecked my lips gently.

"I have a husband I love, that only wants me for kisses, sex, and food."

"Mm… and your husband loves you too."

"That's good. At least I know there's some love involved when you want me."

"There's always lots of love for you, my cutie," I kissed the nape of his neck, shuddering at the pleasured sigh that escaped Roxas' lips. "I love you, Roxas…"

"A-axel…" he gasped as I continued to suck on his neck. "Ah… Axel…"

His breathing was growing ragged, and I knew I should have stopped teasing him at that point, but I was incredibly turned on by his expression, and I couldn't bring myself to end it. I backed him into the counter, bucking against him for the much-needed friction of contact. Roxas moaned, clawing desperately at my shoulders.

"Axel, stop… I… I can't… nn…" he hissed slightly as I rubbed our bodies together once more. "Wait… ah… Reno said… we can't… ah! M-more, Axel… more—"

I complied, setting a gentle rhythm of bucking into him, feeling his legs wrap around my waist and his arms coil around my neck, intensifying the sensation. Roxas always felt so good, so _right_…

"Please… Axel, please!" he begged, body arching backwards and moaning. "In… Axel, in… inside… Please… I need you… inside…"

My arousal was throbbing painfully, and I was all too eager to comply, when I heard the door being unlocked. "Shit…" I spat, unsure what to do. I set Roxas down and he ran into my bedroom to cool off while I locked myself into the bathroom, frustrated that I had to jerk off because Reno and Cloud had returned early. I undressed and got into the shower. The simple solution would be to make the erection subside, but I wanted sex. I needed friction. So I started to jack myself off.

"Roxas…" I groaned as quietly as possible as I released burning seed into the equally hot water, basking in the pathetic excuse of an afterglow for a few seconds before double-checking for leftover mess and hurrying out of the shower.

Roxas was napping on my bed, curled up like a kitten. I smiled, pulling on some fresh clothes before walking over to him. I sat on the edge of my bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes before gently stroking his hair.

_**-Having fun?-**_

"He's so cute when he's asleep…" chuckling to myself, I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Ah, is Roxas asleep?"

I looked up. "Cloud. Yeah… he's out like a light…"

He furrowed his brow. "Were you aware… that Roxas… isn't a virgin?" he asked, staring at his feet.

My heart raced, but I kept my cool. "Yeah. I know. We tell each other everything."

"I see… so I really am the only one who didn't know…" he sighed. "I feel terrible that he didn't trust me enough to tell me… or that I didn't figure it out or something…"

"Is it really that big of an issue if he's having sex?"

"I… I don't want something terrible to happen to him… I was so stupid at his age when it came to sex… and I ended up heartbroken with a disconnected child. I'm so worried that he'll do something he'll regret. And if he doesn't trust me enough to tell me he's having sex… then what else is he hiding from me? I… What if he ends up doing drugs or something?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I know Roxas, and he is anything but a druggie-to-be. I can tell you that much. And I never told Reno when I started having sex either. I'm sure he wouldn't have cared, if anything he would give me a high-five and a pat on the back, but it wasn't something I was comfortable talking to him about. I'm sure Roxas feels the same way."

Cloud frowned. "You too? I can't believe you're both sexually active at your age…"

"You were our age too."

"I was a year older than Roxas, and I will admit I was your age, but I already said that it was a stupid choice of mine."

I shrugged. "We're teenagers. We're going to have sex."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I still hoped… I hoped Roxas would know better than to do what I did… but… I don't even know how long ago he lost his virginity! I… I feel like I'm a bad parent for letting him do those things…"

"You have no control over what he does. And he was sixteen. About two months after his birthday. I can tell you that much. I won't tell you who he did it with, or where, or when, but I will say he was sixteen."

Cloud looked up at me. "So… he's been doing this for almost eight months?"

"Nine," I corrected.

"I… I can't believe it…"

"Cloud!" Reno called from the hallway.

"I'm coming, Reno," he replied. "I'll talk to you later, Axel."

"Cloud, hold up for a minute…"

"Yes?"

"You said it was a stupid choice… which means you regret it… but if you hadn't done that, Roxas… Roxas wouldn't have been born."

He shook his head. "I don't regret it. I love Roxas, and I'm very happy I have him. I just don't want him to make my mistake, because he might not end up happy in the end."

"I see..." I made a fist decisively. "Then I'll make sure he'll be happy. I won't let anything bad happen to him."

Cloud smiled warmly. "You're a very sweet boy, Axel. Take good care of my son, okay? You're his closest friend. He needs you."

"I know. I won't let him down."

* * *

**I'm baaaack! Sorta. Here's a much-needed new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I'm still waiting on my new computer!**


	28. Cloud Soldier Son

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

"Mm…" I hummed in approval against Axel's lips as he slid my shirt off. I giggled softly into the kiss, pulling my lover down on top of me on his bed. "Axel…" I purred, squeaking as he nibbled my neck.

When I tugged at his shirt and he grinned widely, an expression that clearly screamed **'YES! I AM _SO_ GETTING LAID!'** before he slid off his shirt and went back to my throat.

I smiled contentedly, sighing at the general sense of being loved. It was such a wonderful feeling…

Axel distracted me, tracing his hands up and down my ribcage. I whimpered, wanting more but disliking the sensation of being teased.

"Quit teasing! You jerk," I lightly punched his arm.

"No. I don't think I will. Come here, cutie…" he moved in to kiss me when—

"What are you two doing?"

I froze, eyes frantically searching for the voice. It was Reno. Dear God, we're dead. I thought we were fine, but we let our guard down… I couldn't think of any excuse, so I simply bit my lip and waited for whatever was about to happen.

Axel broke the awkward silence with an awkward greeting. "Hey, Reno… What are you doing back so early?"

"I came back for my wallet."

"I see… Well…"

Reno heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I've got no problem with you experimenting with your sexuality or whatever the hell you were doing, I did the same thing when I was your age, so I'm not going to punish you or anything, but Cloud might not be so accommodating. Get it out of your systems while you can, okay? Just… don't do it in my apartment, please."

Axel blinked stupidly. "Uh… okay…"

"And… be more careful. It's weird enough popping in on… this…" he motioned in our general direction, "but… yeah. Don't do that in my apartment. I don't care if you live here, Axel, I'm paying the bills, so just… just don't. Not here. Find somewhere else to mess around."

"Alright…?"

He left with a "Later, yo…"

I stared at the door uneasily, and sure enough, Reno poked his head in again.

"Oh, and Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do what I used to do. Please."

"Which was?"

"Bringing chicks and boys home as fucktoys to piss dad off. Be monogamous and safe!" he grinned. "Roxas, your dad would say you're too young to have sex, but I disagree. Just… don't tell him I said that."

Did he seriously just_ encourage _us?

"Okay, kiddies, I'm off. Again. And don't do that in my apartment, yo!"

Reno walked out again, and after a moment Axel started laughing.

I slapped his arm angrily. "This isn't funny! That could have gone really badly!"

He chuckled. "I fucking love my brother… Roxas, chill out, we didn't even get in trouble!"

"I nearly had a heart attack when he appeared out of nowhere!" I punched his chest with enough force for him to feel it, but not enough to hurt him.

"Roxas, he doesn't even know. Relaaaaax," he spoke in that seductive tone that made me writhe in arousal. "Reno got the wrong idea anyway. The only consequence is that he doesn't want us to mess around here. And if you don't stop wriggling, I'll make you regret it. Reno was just way too nice about it for me to not listen, but if you keep squirming around and rubbing my crotch I won't be able to follow orders, and I'll have sex with you, and I'll tell Reno it was all your fault."

"If you don't want your crotch touched then get off of me!"

"Hm… No, I don't think I will. You're nice and comfy."

He lay down on me, nearly crushing me. "Axel!"

"Roxas~"

I gasped as his lips played along my neck, looking down at him with lusty eyes. "I… I thought… you didn't want… to break the rules…"

"This isn't what we were doing before. We were going to have sex before. Now I'm just going to play with you until you can't take it anymore. Then I'll leave you alone."

"Fucking tease…" he bit down on that special spot on my neck and I cried out in pleasure. "God, Axel! This isn't fair, you fucking asshole!"

"Mm… I love when you call me God… and it's so sexy when you talk dirty."

I was getting upset now, he had started to actually touch me in those ways I couldn't stand to be taunted with. "Axel! Axel, stop! Nng!" I tried to fight him off, concerned as to why he wasn't able to see that I was seriously uncomfortable and wanted him to stop. My voice was firm, but it shook slightly in fear, unsure if words were going to be effective.

After a moment, I knocked him off the bed and into the wall. He made a sound of pain as he touched his hand to where his head had hit the wall, pulling it away to reveal blood.

"Oh my God, Axel, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't take it anymore and I… I…"

"Roxas, calm down. Don't hyperventilate. Just get me a wet facecloth to put on my head and then help me walk to the bathroom. I can't see straight."

"Okay…"

As I cleaned the wound, Axel had a small temper tantrum, making a big deal of every time I touched the bump. _'Big baby…' _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Axel… if you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much. I need to put the alcohol on it before I bandage it or it could get infected. They'd have to amputate your head. You don't want that."

"Don't I?"

"Just hold still, okay? I'm only doing this because I love you."

I finished cleaning and wrapping him up, deciding to make something to eat when he suddenly kissed me. "You're lucky you're so god-damned cute."

"I know," I kissed his cheek before sauntering into the kitchen. "Is pasta okay?"

"Sure. Go for it. As long as my lovely wife is cooking, I'll eat it."

"You just don't want to cook, so you're making me cook for you."

"Aren't you a lucky little housewife?"

"Yes. I have a husband that only wants me for sex and food. I'm living a charmed life."

"Hey," he pecked my cheek. "That's not true. I want you for kisses, too."

I punched him softly, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I have a husband I love, that only wants me for kisses, sex, and food."

"Mm… and your husband loves you too."

"That's good. At least I know there's some love involved when you want me."

"There's always lots of love for you, my cutie," his mouth connected with my neck and I suppressed a moan. "I love you, Roxas…"

"A-axel… Ah… Axel…"

I was panting, and Axel's mouth was making my mind fog over with desire, so much that I didn't even notice he had pinned me against the counter until I felt his hips against mine. I clutched his shoulders, moaning loudly.

"Axel, stop… I… I can't… nn…" I tried to speak, but my reason was quickly hazing. "Wait… ah… Reno said… we can't… ah! M-more, Axel… more—" my legs and arms wrapped around him and Axel started to rhythmically thrust against me. "Please… Axel, please! In… Axel, in… inside… Please… I need you… inside…"

"Shit…" he suddenly hissed, and it wasn't until he put me down that I heard someone fiddling with the lock that I understood why he had stopped. I rushed into Axel's room, closing the door and taking deep breaths to relax, eventually feeling weary and deciding to lie down on Axel's bed, surrendering to sleep before I knew it.

In limbo, I heard Axel and my father talking, their voices growing easier to understand over time.

* * *

"_Cloud, hold up for a minute…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You said it was a stupid choice… which means you regret it… but if you hadn't done that, Roxas… Roxas wouldn't have been born."_

_He shook his head. "I don't regret it. I love Roxas, and I'm very happy I have him. I just don't want him to make my mistake, because he might not end up happy in the end."_

* * *

I didn't listen to anymore of the conversation. I felt my heart throbbing in pain. A stupid choice… a mistake… I was a mistake. An accident. I was never supposed to be born, or meet my dad, or lose my mom, or meet Axel… I was a slip-up in judgment. The result of a stupid choice. A consequence.

Those thoughts gestated in my mind, making me almost want to cry. Was that really all I was? I was a consequence, a mishap, an error, a punishment?

I felt my heart break slightly as I fell back into a suddenly-restless slumber.

_Mistake._

* * *

**Again, here's your new chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**Aww.**


	29. Psychotics and Cigarettes

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

Reno called for Cloud once more, and as the older blonde left, Roxas suddenly seemed to have some sort of panic attack in his sleep. He tossed and turned, thrashing in my bed and whimpering.

"Roxas!" I tried to calm him, but he wouldn't snap out of it. "Roxas, wake up!"

"No… no… I don't want to be alive… you don't want me… don't make me…" he cried, almost incoherently.

"What? Roxas, don't say that! Of course I want you! Roxas! Roxas, snap out of it, please! Calm down!"

"No! I want to die! Kill me, please!" my lover wailed. "I'm not supposed to be alive!" he lashed out, still asleep and confused, nails scraping my cheek and making me hiss.

"Roxas, stop!"

Roxas continued to lash out at me, and I climbed onto the bed, pinning his arms and legs to keep him from attacking me again.

"You're having a nightmare, Roxas, calm down!"

"I hate you!"

A shiver went down my spine. Even if he was having a slumber tantrum, it still made my heart throb in pain to hear him say those words.

"You don't want me! You never wanted me! I'm a mistake!"

"Mistake…? Roxas, you're not a mistake, what are you talking about?"

"You wish I was never born, don't you, Dad…?" he sobbed, and the realization hit me.

"You're talking about what Cloud said?" I embraced my lover, placing small kisses along his jaw line in an attempt to soothe my restless angel. "Roxas, you didn't hear correctly. Cloud doesn't think that way about you, not at all! He loves you! You were not a mistake… you were a miracle… a surprise… a gift. I love you, and Cloud loves you. He just meant that he wasn't planning on you being born, not that he didn't want you. He wants you, and I want you, and Zexion and Ienzo want you, and even Reno wants you to be alive and with us. We all love you. Don't cry… it's alright… I'm here for you, okay? I'll always be here."

Slowly, Roxas calmed, his crying dimming to small sniffles as he curled up to my chest, being comforted as I held him in a close embrace, rocking him gently from side to side and softly hushing him.

"Axel, I heard a lot of noise, is everything okay?" Cloud's voice said from the other side of my door.

"Yeah. Roxas was just having a bad dream, he's fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He's still crying a little, but he'll be okay in a few minutes. I think I should just stay with him to let him take a nap. Tell Reno to put our dinner in the fridge, I'll heat it up later."

"Okay. Make sure you call me if Roxas is too upset for you to handle."

"I will, I promise."

"I'll see the two of you in the morning, then… tell Roxas I said goodnight."

"Alright."

I lay down with Roxas, pulling the blankets up to cover us as I hugged him close. I kissed his ear gently, breathing sweet nothings into his dreaming mind.

"I love you… you're cute and amazing and adorable and I love you so much… You're beautiful, Roxas… you're so beautiful."

"Ax…el…" he mumbled brokenly.

* * *

I didn't wake up until eleven at night, when I groaned sleepily and stretched until I felt better. My eyes opened and I realized that Roxas wasn't beside me, though I could hear him sniffling.

"Roxas?" I crawled on the bed to the source of his sorrow and looked over the edge. "Roxas…"

I slithered down, pulling him into an embrace, adjusting my hands when he hissed in pain. I didn't need to look; it was easy to guess he had bruises.

"Poor thing… fell right off the bed but didn't even wake up… Roxas, I need you to open your eyes, okay?"

He shook his head.

"Roxas, you need to wake up so I can make sure you aren't seriously hurt. Please open your eyes. For me."

Roxas complied, but the pain in my heart begged him to close his eyes again. The usually lively, beautiful blue orbs were dull, toned a hazy gray color and were glazed over to the point they didn't even look like real eyes.

"Roxas."

He opened and closed his mouth twice, though no sound escaped his lips. My heart shattered to see him like this, so broken and lifeless.

"I love you. I'll always love you…" I choked out. His head lolled to one side as if his muscles weren't even trying to hold it anymore, though the slight questioning expression gave away his confusion at my words. I wasn't sure if he didn't understand what I was talking about, maybe he didn't even recognize me, or if he just didn't see what was so difficult about telling an emotionally dead person how much you love them.

He was miserable to the point he had simply shut down and withdrawn to the inner depths of his mind to hide from the pain. I kissed his cheek softly and tried to avoid looking into those glassy eyes.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or understand me, or anything… but this is the wrong way to handle this, Roxas… I'll guide you if you give me the chance, because I love you and I don't want to see you this way. Please, Roxas… I know you're hurting, but let me help you, baby…"

He put his hand on my face. "Ax…el…?"

"That's right, Roxas… I'm Axel… your lover."

"Lov…er…?"

I sighed, pulling him into a kiss. He was unresponsive at first, just sitting there while my lips closed over his, but after a moment his arms reached up and wrapped around my neck as he mumbled my name against my mouth. I pulled him in closer and he gave off a quiet moan, his mouth breaking away from mine as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and sobbed. I hushed him softly, rubbing slow circles on his back.

"Axel…" he whimpered, his tears warm and cold at the same time against my skin. "Dad…"

"I love you. I'll always love you, Roxas. Always. You're my angel…"

He sniffled, wiping his eyes, which looked sad but human, making me feel better to see him back to Earth. He looked so innocent as he gazed at me, blushing and biting his lip nervously. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's alright. Relax, baby, I'm here."

I soothed him until he calmed fully, standing up and waiting for me to do the same.

"Are you hungry, Rox?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly; face turning bright red as his stomach growled loudly. I chuckled, and he pouted, turning his back to me angrily and crossing his arms.

I moved closer, remaining behind him, before pressing my chest to his spine and settling my head on top of his while I wound my arms around his waist and placed my hands on his stomach. "Don't be embarrassed. It was just so cute…" I offered an explanation, which he seemed even more offended by. He tried to break away from me, but I refused to let go. "Roxas, I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just teasing, alright? I didn't think you would be so… offended. I'm sorry, baby."

He simply broke free from my arms and avoided my gaze. "I'm hungry," he stated bluntly.

"I'll go heat up something. Don't… don't stay mad, Roxas, I really didn't mean any harm. Okay?"

"Okay."

Convinced but still a bit uneasy, I pecked his cheek before walking out, glancing back only to see him furiously wipe it away like I had the plague. I looked away sadly. Was he really that upset by my saying his blushing was cute? He had never said anything about it before, and I had called him cute and precious numerous times, but he always seemed to enjoy the affection…

I ran my hand through my hair and winced.

"Ouch!" I hissed, feeling the bump on the back of my head. "Wait…"

'_Was it because of earlier? When he shoved me off of him after Reno almost caught us? But…'_

It hadn't seemed like much at the time, but it was shortly after that that things started getting… messy. Roxas had been escalating in his moves against me ever since… and now he was rejecting me completely, just as he had rejected all contact with my brother from the moment they met. Did he think I was just like Reno?

Was Roxas looking at me and seeing another Reno?

Did Roxas… _hate_ me?

We ate in silence, and shortly after we got into bed, I saw him silently leave the room. He didn't even want to sleep near me? What was going on?

The next morning the four of us; me, Roxas, Reno, and Cloud, all went to Cloud's house like we normally did on Sunday nights when Roxas had school in the morning. Reno and Cloud were watching a movie downstairs and my brother was probably trying to seduce the older blonde, whom I would imagine was scolding him for having no shame or discretion for his son just upstairs. It was a normal Sunday, apart from the distant vibe I was getting from Roxas.

"Roxas?" I called softly, reaching over to put my hand on top of his. He winced, but did not pull away. I took that as a good sign and inched closer. "Roxas, what's wrong? Please talk to me. I want to help you. If I did something that upset you, then you need to tell me or I can't fix it."

The blonde stood and pulled on his sweatshirt, the warm black one that Reno had gotten him for Christmas and he surprisingly wore, turning the knob on his door and walking out. I followed him wordlessly into the forest path we so often walked together.

He held out one hand, looking at his feet as he offered it to me, and I gratefully entwined our fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Roxas shoved his other hand into his pocket and turning to glance at me with a small blush.

We stopped at the top of the hill and I sat down, pleased to see him do the same and even nudge into his usual seat between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him slowly and hesitantly, and for a moment I even contemplated letting go when I felt him tense, instead whispering _"it's okay"_ softly into his ear until he relaxed.

"Roxas… I'm going to ask you one more time… What's wrong? I really want to know why you're so mad at me… I don't want to lose your trust, and I really don't want to lose your love. So will you tell me?"

He remained silent, then stood, walking over to a nearby tree and leaning on it. I could see tears glistening in the corners of his eyes as he took a deep breath.

'_Great. Just great. I made him cry again,'_ I hissed at myself, grumbling at how incredibly stupid I must be to keep upsetting him and not have any idea what I did wrong.

"Axel…" he called in a soft voice. I got up and walked over to him. He took a breath to calm himself before speaking again in a meek tone. "Yesterday… when Reno walked in on us… I was really scared. I thought just how easily that could've been my dad… and that frightened me. So I didn't want to do anymore things we could get in trouble for… because I was really nervous and I just wasn't in the mood anymore. But then…" he trailed off.

"Keep talking, Roxas. I'm listening," I urged.

"But then you started touching me anyway, and I was getting really uncomfortable because you escalated things even though I was trying to tell you to stop… but you… _you wouldn't stop_! I couldn't handle it, so I shoved you off and you hit your head..." he paused, glancing up at me as if he was unsure if I was still paying attention.

I motioned for him to continue.

"I felt horrible seeing you hurt, and so guilty that I had been the one to cause the injury… that I forgot all about it, passing it off as something I could just ignore. But when I started to calm down from being upset with what Dad said, I tried to go back to sleep, but it made me uneasy because I felt almost trapped by your arms, and your sugary words were like bait… and I ended up rolling off the bed and just crying there for awhile…"

"Roxas…"

"In all honesty, Axel… when you were touching me… it felt like I was… like I was being molested by him all over again."

'_What?'_ my eyes widened.

"When I woke up and came back to my senses, you were holding me and I felt captured again… and when I heard you laugh at something as simple as my stomach growling, I started to get angry that you were so carefree when I was struggling to keep myself from hating you for making me feel the way Xemnas did. And… and I felt you trap me again, and I heard those words I had been the prey of for so long… and I snapped."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I couldn't even stand to sleep beside you. I just felt… like I'd been taken advantage of by the most important person in the world to me… the person I loved so much… and every word you said to me sounded so empty and meaningless. …like I was just prey, words were set to lure me in and the excuse of love was thrown in to get access to my body. It was the same way. It's always been like that, hasn't it, Axel?" his eyes were pained as he met my gaze of disbelief.

At first I had thought he saw me as being like Reno, someone he didn't like.

Turns out he saw me as Xemnas…

…_someone he despised._

"Roxas, you… you mean everything to me. If you won't believe my words, and you won't let me touch you, and you refuse to permit me to try any other way to make it better, how do you expect me to prove how much I love you? Roxas, you know me better than that, and I'm sorry if I made you upset, I didn't realize you were actually frightened!"

"But the fact is that I WAS afraid, Axel! I was really scared, and you wouldn't stop! You're just like him!"

I was quickly growing furious with his accusations. "Don't compare me to that asshole! He _**MOLESTED **_you, Roxas. I would _**NEVER**_ do something like that to you on purpose. _**EVER.**_ I _**LOVE**_ you. He didn't. So don't you _**EVER**_ say that I'm like him again."

"What will you do if I do? Rape me?" he hissed.

"Listen, are you PMSing? I love you and all, but you're being absolutely fucking _ridiculous_ right now. Take out your menstrual bullshit on someone else!"

I felt a searing pain on the side of my face. Damn… Roxas can hit pretty hard. I looked up to see my fuming lover storming off. I ran after him, grabbing his arm and forcefully spinning him around to face me.

"Roxas, don't do this shit. You know what I'm capable of doing. Don't push me like this, you'll regret it."

"I already do regret it, Axel. I regret every single god-damned **SECOND** of it! I hate you! You've wasted enough of my life already, I would have been better off if I never met you! I hope you drown yourself in the lake and I never have to even think about you again! Just get out of my face, Axel!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled little bitch!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what you think of me? Nice to know," he sneered. "I don't want to look at you or talk to you anymore! Get out! Get out of my woods and out of my life!"

The gravity of the situation finally hit me, and I knew I had to do something, so I begged. "Roxas, please—"

"**GET OUT**!" he screamed, and I ran off in the opposite direction.

I ran all the way back to mine and Reno's apartment and collapsed into my bed, eyes stinging at the lingering smell of Roxas on my sheets. "Fuck!" I cussed under my breath.

Grumbling, I dragged myself to Reno's room and glanced over at a pack of cigarettes on his nightstand. I walked over to it and grabbed the box, opening it and pulling out a cancer stick before grabbing his lighter and standing out on the fire escape, setting fire to the tip and taking in a deep breath, not caring about the sensation of my throat being torn to shreds from the inside out. I was numb, and the pain…

_The pain was the high I desperately needed._

* * *

**DRUGSSSSS? Yes, I know this chapter had a horrible ending and you all want to cry… or kill me. But if you kill me you'll never get to know the ending! *smirks***


	30. Schizoids and Alcohol

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Play the NRI not drinking game! For every time 'love' is mentioned, write "I WILL NOT DO DRUGS. KIYUX IS NOT ENCOURAGING DRUG ABUSE." on someone's face. HAVE FUN!

* * *

_"Don't make the same mistake I did…"_

_"Dad! Dad, don't say that!"_

_"Accident. Worthless."_

_"Dad, you said you loved me! I thought you loved me!"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Dad!"_

_"I don't want to be your dad. I don't want you."_

_"No!"_

**"Roxas, wake up!"**

_"No… no… I don't want to be alive… you don't want me… don't make me…"_

**"Roxas, snap out of it!"**

_"No! I want to die! Kill me, please! I'm not supposed to be alive!"_

**"Stop!"**

_"I hate you! You don't want me! You never wanted me! I'm a mistake!"_

**"Mistake."**

_"You wish I was never born, don't you, Dad…?"_

**"Gift… wasn't planning on you being born… Don't cry… it's alright… here for you… I'll always be here."**

* * *

I relaxed as I was pulled into a hug, mind clearing as I heard Axel's voice in my ear.

"I love you… you're cute and amazing and adorable and I love you so much… You're beautiful, Roxas… you're so beautiful."

"Ax…el…" I replied, the words sounding somewhat empty. After a moment I started to feel nervous in Axel's arms. I squirmed free of his grasp and fell to the floor with a THUD, not bothering to get up, simply staying on the floor and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

I can't take it anymore… it hurts… everything hurts… I can't deal with this anymore! I want to escape! Please, let me escape!

_'I can go in your place.'_

What?

_'I will deal with the pain for now. You may rest. Sleep now. Sleep…'_

I… I can't… nng…

* * *

Axel!

I felt his lips on mine and moved forward, craving the affection from my lover. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, whispering his name to myself more than to him. I let out a soft moan as I was pulled closer to his body. Unable to restrain my sobs, I broke the kiss and cried into his shoulder, trying to cope without surrendering to that one again.

"Axel… Dad…" I sobbed.

"I love you. I'll always love you, Roxas. Always. You're my angel…"

I looked up at him, unsure how to explain what had just happened in my mind. Was there something wrong with me? Why… why were there two of me? "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's alright. Relax, baby, I'm here."

I stood, taking a deep breath as I tried to cope with all of the issues bombarding me at once.

"Are you hungry, Rox?"

I nodded, feeling my face flush as my stomach growled. Axel laughed and I nearly smacked him for being able to laugh when I was so lost within myself. I turned away.

He bound me with his arms, and I started getting slightly uneasy. "Don't be embarrassed. It was just so cute…" I furrowed my brows and focused on trying to get away, getting more and more panicked with each moment passed that I couldn't break free. "Roxas, I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just teasing, alright? I didn't think you would be so… offended. I'm sorry, baby."

I escaped his grasp and looked away. "I'm hungry," I said, knowing that it would make him leave for awhile.

"I'll go heat up something. Don't… don't stay mad, Roxas, I really didn't mean any harm. Okay?"

"Okay."

His lips grazed my cheek and I wiped it away, growling internally at his inability to see I didn't want him near me right now.

* * *

When we crawled into bed, I felt my stomach churning. Feeling sick all of a sudden, I slipped out of Axel's bed and into the hallway, walking towards Reno's room and sneaking in. Reno was lying behind my dad, hugging him around the middle as they slept. Reno lay topless, whereas Dad was wearing a white t-shirt. I took a deep breath and tiptoed to my Dad's side, watching him sleeping for a moment, noting how uneasy his expression was.

"Dad?" I whispered.

His eyes opened halfway and he looked at me, worried. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

I glanced away. "Nothing. I just wanted to… say goodnight…"

He moved over so he was closer to me, reaching out and petting my hair soothingly. "Goodnight, Roxas. I love you, my baby boy."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Dad… I'm sixteen…" I blushed.

"You'll always be my baby, Roxas. Sweet dreams, honey."

"Yeah…" I bit my lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, son."

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. "Was I… a mistake?"

Dad looked at me in shock. "What?" he moved Reno's arms and slid down onto the floor beside me, hugging me tightly. "What on earth would give you that idea, Roxas? I love you, and I would never think of you as anything less than my beautiful baby boy. I admit that I had no idea that you had been conceived, and your mother's pregnancy was the result of my own ignorance, but if I had never found out about you, if I had never seen my baby's adorable face when you looked up at me for the first time… Roxas, I can't imagine life without you. Before I held you in my arms, and saw a beautiful new life… so small and fragile… I was miserable. You made my life worth living, Roxas. I didn't care if you seemed emotionless; you were always my baby and my purpose in life."

"Dad…"

"Roxas, I love you more than anything in the world. I know you might doubt me sometimes, but I've been doing everything I can to try and make your life worthwhile ever since I heard that your mother had given birth to my child. I refused to let your mother take you away from me forever or put you in harm's way… which may have been even stupider of me… because I wanted to keep you safe so badly… I wouldn't let your mother take you out into the blizzard… but when she tried to put you in danger I got frustrated and snapped at her… which is why she left… I'm sorry, Roxas… I'm a horrible father, I know… and it's my fault that you don't have a mom… but I love you so much… I love you, Roxas… you're not a mistake, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I hope you'll always remember that. You mean more to me than Reno, you're more important to me than myself. I love you. Never, ever forget that you're my baby and I love you."

"Thanks, Dad… I love you too."

He kissed my forehead tenderly and gave me another quick hug before sliding back into bed, Reno's arms instantly wrapping around him and pulling him close. Dad smiled at me. "Sweet dreams, Roxas."

"Goodnight, Dad," I replied and walked into the living room, curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day when I went home, I still wasn't really talking to Axel.

"Roxas?" his hand was placed on top of mine and I almost pulled away, but forced myself to relax as he scooted closer to me. "Roxas, what's wrong? Please talk to me. I want to help you. If I did something that upset you, then you need to tell me or I can't fix it."

I stood and went outside, offering my hand to him silently as we walked down the path, unable to surpress a smile and a blush as he squeezed my fingers gently.

We walked into the forest, eventually sitting down on the hill, where I sat between Axel's legs like I normally did. I gasped as his arms coiled around me, but he kept breathing _"it's okay"_ into my ear until I relaxed.

"Roxas… I'm going to ask you one more time… What's wrong? I really want to know why you're so mad at me… I don't want to lose your trust, and I really don't want to lose your love. So will you tell me?"

After a pause, I stood and walked over to a tree, leaning on it as tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Axel…" I waited until he walked over before taking a deep breath to steady myself as I prepared to confess my troubles. "Yesterday… when Reno walked in on us… I was really scared. I thought just how easily that could've been my dad… and that frightened me. So I didn't want to do anymore things we could get in trouble for… because I was really nervous and I just wasn't in the mood anymore. But then…" I bit my lip.

"Keep talking, Roxas. I'm listening."

"But then you started touching me anyway, and I was getting really uncomfortable because you escalated things even though I was trying to tell you to stop… but you… _you wouldn't stop_! I couldn't handle it, so I shoved you off and you hit your head..." I looked up at him.

He nodded, and I continued to speak.

"I felt horrible seeing you hurt, and so guilty that I had been the one to cause the injury… that I forgot all about it, passing it off as something I could just ignore. But when I started to calm down from being upset with what Dad said, I tried to go back to sleep, but it made me uneasy because I felt almost trapped by your arms, and your sugary words were like bait… and I ended up rolling off the bed and just crying there for awhile…"

"Roxas…"

"In all honesty, Axel… when you were touching me… it felt like I was… like I was being molested by him all over again."

I couldn't bear to look at him now.

"When I woke up and came back to my senses, you were holding me and I felt captured again… and when I heard you laugh at something as simple as my stomach growling, I started to get angry that you were so carefree when I was struggling to keep myself from hating you for making me feel the way Xemnas did. And… and I felt you trap me again, and I heard those words I had been the prey of for so long… and I snapped."

Fighting off tears, I knew I had to finish my explination.

"I couldn't even stand to sleep beside you. I just felt… like I'd been taken advantage of by the most important person in the world to me… the person I loved so much… and every word you said to me sounded so empty and meaningless. …like I was just prey, words were set to lure me in and the excuse of love was thrown in to get access to my body. It was the same way. It's always been like that, hasn't it, Axel?" I looked at him, hurt evident in my expression.

"Roxas, you… you mean everything to me. If you won't believe my words, and you won't let me touch you, and you refuse to permit me to try any other way to make it better, how do you expect me to prove how much I love you? Roxas, you know me better than that, and I'm sorry if I made you upset, I didn't realize you were actually frightened!"

"But the fact is that I WAS afraid, Axel! I was really scared, and you wouldn't stop! You're just like him!"

"Don't compare me to that asshole! He _**MOLESTED **_you, Roxas. I would _**NEVER**_ do something like that to you on purpose. _**EVER.**_ I _**LOVE**_ you. He didn't. So don't you _**EVER**_ say that I'm like him again."

"What will you do if I do? Rape me?" I sneered.

"Listen, are you PMSing? I love you and all, but you're being absolutely fucking _ridiculous_ right now. Take out your menstrual bullshit on someone else!"

Furious, I smacked him and started to walk away, only to be vigorously spun to look at him.

"Roxas, don't do this shit. You know what I'm capable of doing. Don't push me like this, you'll regret it."

"I already do regret it, Axel. I regret every single god-damned **SECOND** of it! I hate you! You've wasted enough of my life already, I would have been better off if I never met you! I hope you drown yourself in the lake and I never have to even think about you again! Just get out of my face, Axel!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled little bitch!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what you think of me? Nice to know," I growled, fuming. "I don't want to look at you or talk to you anymore! Get out! Get out of my woods and out of my life!" I contemplated spitting at him for good measure, but thought better of it.

"Roxas, please—"

"**GET OUT**!" I shouted, and watched him run off. Sobbing, I ran back into the house and into the basement, locking the door behind me and collapsing in the corner, breaking into tears.

Looking up, I wiped my eyes and saw something a few feet away. I crawled over to the clear glass bottle and read the label.

Vodka.

I opened the bottle, wincing at the strong smell but taking a deep breath before bringing it to my lips and taking a swig.

'_That's right. Drown your sorrows in alcohol… then when you're out of it, I can take over again. You were never meant to be in charge of this mind. Only I can deal with all your pain and suffering, Roxas… So just drink up… and I'll be waiting for you.'_

I slowly faded out of consciousness, losing all power over my own body as I suddenly felt…

Hollow.

* * *

**Don't kill me!**

***The 'two Roxas' thing is the original "emotionless" Roxas, and the current "complete" Roxas, who loses control of his emotions when things get hectic with Axel and his Dad. Breaking up with Axel was just the right type of trauma the original Roxas needed to take over again, because complete Roxas couldn't handle the unfathomable concept of being alone, due to the fact that having someone to love and be loved by was the reason complete Roxas emerged in the first place. Without Axel, and no longer sure if he can live off of his Dad's promised love, he broke down.**


	31. Cut and Kiss

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

"_**I don't want to look at you or talk to you anymore! Get out! Get out of my woods and out of my life!"**_

"_**Roxas, please—"**_

"_**GET OUT!"**_

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Roxas and I broke up. Reno went over Cloud's alone; I refused to go with him. And they always met at Cloud's house, because the older blonde didn't feel comfortable leaving Roxas home alone after all those bad experiences of the boy falling prey to some creep when he was left unsupervised.

I sat on my windowsill, trying to shove away the thought that I was sitting in the very spot Roxas had been when we shared our first kiss. Glancing over at my bipolar-induced disaster of a room, I stood and walked over to a broken picture frame and picked it up. I hadn't bothered to clean up after my episode, so everything was still broken and messed up, just as I left it after Roxas left me. I had arrived at home and smoked a cigarette, then went back inside and immediately trashed my room, destroying everything that he was connected to, trying to take out my frustrations on something other than Roxas himself. As upset as I was, I didn't want to hurt him. I knew that if I had, I would severely regret it.

The picture frame in my hand contained a photograph of Roxas standing sweetly in the park, adorably camera-shy, and my head resting on his shoulder, arms around his waist and a huge grin on my face. It had been the Spring Festival, and all the flowers around us were in bloom.

Regardless of how much I tried to push away the thought, I smiled and mentally commented on how Roxas' blushing face outshone those gardens infinitely. I slid the picture out and opened my desk drawer, sliding into my folder where I kept the letters and photos Roxas and I had sent to each other when one of us went away on a trip. I took a fleeting glance at one of Roxas' letters.

* * *

_Dear Axel,_

_I miss you soooo much! It's nice up here and all, but it's really cold at night and even when I'm being crushed by twenty blankets I'm still not warm. That's because only you can make me warm~ _**:D**

_Yesterday, Dad took me out to the lake. It was really pretty! (I put the picture I took in the envelope). The frost was thin over the water, and it was glistening like there were little diamonds just under the surface. We saw a really pretty bird, too. It was black with white spots on it. Dad said it was called a _'loon'_. You should look it up on the computer (I _KNOW_ you have nothing better to do, Axel. I know how you are). It makes a strange noise at night and early in the morning that sounds really nice, and it lulls me to sleep when I'm cold and being sandwiched between blankets and mattress._

_Did I mention how much I miss you? You still love me, right? Don't fall for someone else just because I'm not there! Regardless, I really, really miss you and I love you soooo much. I'll always love you. I have to hurry and put this in the mail before my dad reads it and we get caught! I love you, Axel! *letter kiss*!_

_Yours forever,  
Roxas._

_P.S.  
Don't forget that you still owe me an ice cream when I get back! Don't think I've forgotten just because it's cold here! __**I WANT THAT ICE CREAM**__!_

* * *

I nodded, wiping my eyes of stealthy tears trying to escape. "Yeah, Rox… I still love you…"

I looked at those words again.

–I miss you–  
–I'll always love you–  
–Yours forever–

"Roxas…" I closed the folder and put it away, trying to hold back sobs. _'Come on, Axel… Man up…'_

'_I can't help it. I miss having him in my arms and hearing his voice…'_

"His voice…" I thought, getting a really bad idea. "I can't talk to Roxas, but there's someone I _CAN_ talk to…"

I grabbed the phone and dialed.

_**-Hello?-**_

"Cloud."

_**-Oh. Good morning, Axel. How are you? Did you want to talk to Roxas? I can get him; he's been so depressed since you stopped coming over to keep him company. Zexion and Ienzo spent the night, but I don't think it has nearly the same effect as when you're here.-**_

'_I'd be pretty jealous if it did have the same effect…'_ I thought. "No, that's okay, Cloud… I actually called to talk to you."

_**-Oh? What about? Is something the matter?-**_

'_That same concerned tone…'_ I shuddered. "I was actually wondering if it would be okay if the two of us could have a chat today… It's something I really can't talk to Reno about and…" I knew I had to say it, even though I didn't want to, "and you're like a brother to me, you know?"

I could hear him gasp. Hook, line, and sinker. It was a horrible idea, but it was going to work. That was all that mattered. There was a pause, as if he was trying to get past how excited he was to be told I accepted him as my brother's fiancée so that he could form an answer.

I had to bait him a bit more. "But if that's not cool with you, then that's fine… Sorry if I bothered you so early in the morning."

_**-No-no-no-no-no! Axel, that's not it. I'd be happy to talk to you. I was just… surprised. Where and when do you want to talk?-**_

"If you could come over today that would be great…"

_**-Alright. I just need to tell Reno to keep an eye on Roxas and I'll head over there.-**_

"Thanks Cloud… bro."

'_That was a nice touch,'_ I thought as I hung up.

I snuck into Reno's room and swiped a cigarette, stepping out onto the fire escape and inhaling the tar, relishing in the pain it caused. I looked down at my arms and growled. I had to put on a long-sleeved shirt before Cloud got here. But I couldn't smoke in the house… and it would be a waste to stub out a cigarette I just lit, seeing how expensive they were.

"After this smoke I'll change. I'm not going to waste a perfectly good cigarette."

I took in one final drag before stubbing out the death stick on my forearm, hissing in the pain and adrenaline rush of the burn. I breathed out my last lungful of smoke and turned around to see Cloud staring at me with disbelief.

"Cloud… you didn't take long to get here…"

"Are you… when did you start smoking, Axel?"

"Two weeks ago."

"You're not even legal age, and you shouldn't be doing that! Is that what you wanted to talk about? Are you getting mixed up with drugs?"

"Not really."

He glanced down at my arms and gasped. "Dear God! What happened to you? You're all cut up and burned! Axel, what's going on?"

Feeling a sudden need for more pain, I shoved him out of the way and went back inside, locking myself into my room and taking out a pocket knife I had stolen about a week ago before cutting my arm, putting the knife away and sitting on my floor, watching mesmerized as the blood ran over my skin and dripped onto my carpet. I had only started cutting a few days before, but the sight of my own blood made me feel alive, or at least confirmed I was.

Cloud rushed to my side, and I shrugged to myself. I guess I forgot to lock the door. "Axel. Axel, what are you doing to yourself?"

"It feels good."

"That's not healthy. Cutting yourself shouldn't feel good, Axel. What's happened to you?"

"Your son happened to me."

"Roxas?"

I grinned. "Ah, Cloud, so blissfully unaware of your son's actions, preferring to stay ignorant rather than face the truth… for fear of what you may discover."

"Is Roxas doing these things too?"

"I have no idea," I chuckled. "But he's the reason I am. He's probably fine and dandy with his little friends and family all there to hug him and tell him he's a good boy. I just sit here and try to feel pain so I can escape this void of nothingness."

Cloud looked at me with desperation. "Roxas has stopped speaking. Completely. Not even Zexion and Ienzo can get him to say a word. He won't look me in the eye, and he doesn't even glare at Reno anymore, he simply sits there with a blank face… and it's painful to see him so unresponsive… but it hurts even more to see that your solution to trauma is self-mutilation, Axel. You know there are places and people who can help you…"

I shook my head. "I don't want help. I'm fine. I just… needed to see you. I was getting a little… lonely, I suppose."

"Please, Axel… at least let me clean your arms up and bandage them."

* * *

"You can't tell Reno about any of this."

"I might have to, Axel, you need help! You're hurting yourself and it needs to stop. And if telling Reno is the only way to get you the support you have to get, then I'm going to have to tell him."

I narrowed my eyes and let out a low growl as he washed and wrapped my arms. "You aren't going to tell him, Cloud. I can do horrible things to you, and I might. I can also do nice things to you, and I am just as likely to do that."

"Axel, threatening someone who wants to help you isn't a good plan. I mean it. If you don't let me get you what you need, then I'm going to have to tell Reno so he can find someone who can."

I pounced on him, fervently kissing the older blonde. I didn't care. I didn't care…

…I never cared…

_Then why was I crying?_

I pulled away, leaving Cloud gaping at me in shock.

"Hey, Cloud…" I began, looking out the window. "I wonder… if drowning feels like smoking…"

"Axel, don't say that!"

By the time he reached out to grab me, I was down the fire escape and off toward the park, taking the alley routes so Cloud couldn't follow me by car.

This was what Roxas wanted, right? I was sick of living for nothing but pain just to remember I was alive. Roxas…

* * *

"_**I hope you drown yourself in the lake and I never have to even think about you again!"**_

* * *

"This is what you wanted, Roxas. I love you, so I'm going to grant that one request…"

I climbed down to the bank of Sanborne Pond where Roxas brought me in the summer to swim.

_

* * *

_

I gazed at the crystal-clear water and saw Memory-Roxas splashing me and laughing as he called me a big baby for not liking the water. I had growled playfully and jumped in with him, pulling him into a chain of wet kisses that left him panting, breathless at the incredible feeling as I sat him up on the bank, wading to keep myself above water as I claimed his mouth, eventually stopping and smiling at the pout he gave me.

"Who's the baby now, Mr. Pouty-face?" ___I had purred, and he simply pushed my head underwater and hopped back in, giggling as I grumbled when I bobbed back up._

* * *

Looking at the beautiful scenery of the park and pond, you would never think…

…that anyone would try to kill themselves here.

* * *

**HA! No more updates until two weeks from now! I'm going to AAC in Nashua next weekend and if you are too, then hold up a sign that says "LOOKING FOR KIYUX" and I will rush over to accept my humble death at your hands. *smiles* Oh, and the letters on the sign have to alternate between red and purple! That way I'll know~!**


	32. Slice and Sex

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

NOTE: You're all going to hate me for this… Heh…

_**UPDATED AND COMPLETED!**_

* * *

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Dad ran up to me and tipped my chin upwards to look at my face. My eyes were red and puffy and my throat was hoarse, mouth dry as a desert and tears all down my cheeks. I looked at his concerned eyes and turned away without a word. My vision was blurry enough that I had to lean against the wall to climb the stairs. I was drunk as hell, and I was completely and totally uncaring about it.

I heard my dad talking to Reno.

"Reno, something's up with Roxas…"

"Yeah? Well where's Axel? Usually they're stuck to each other like superglue."

"I think… I think Axel might be upset with him or something, otherwise he'd be right there to comfort him, you know how he is."

"True…"

I was too out of it to listen anymore. I flopped down on my bed, grabbed my Calculus book and did my work the same way I always used to. Everything was back the way it was before I met Axel. It had been a year or two, but my dazed mind was all too ready to fall back into old habits.

My door opened and Dad walked over to the edge of my bed, sitting down and petting me gently.

"Roxas, if something's wrong; I want you to tell me, okay? You're my son and I love you. Don't forget that, Roxas. I'm always here for you."

Liar.

From that day on I would sneak into the cellar and steal some alcohol, drowning myself in it before going back to bed. I wouldn't look at my dad, I forgot all about my hatred for Reno and didn't even notice him anymore, I didn't say a word; I didn't feel the need to…

Because in all honesty…

I couldn't feel anything.

* * *

Time passed and Dad refused to leave me alone at the house, even to be with Reno, instead having his fiancée come to our house for them to spend time together. Ienzo and Zexion started visiting, trying to coax some sort of explanation out of me, while Dad tried to get me to speak in the first place. I hadn't said a word for two weeks, and part of me didn't even think I knew how to anymore, not that I particularly cared.

One morning Zexion and Ienzo had stayed over, and Dad was saying something to Reno about leaving to take care of something important and asking him to keep an eye on me for a few hours. Reno came upstairs and sent the Lexicon brothers home before turning to me. I was sitting on my bed, hugging my knees and staring blankly ahead.

Reno sat on the edge of the bed in front of me, and I lay down on my side as he started to run his fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine at the sudden human contact I had denied myself of.

_-'Having fun?'-_

I looked up at him, seeing the vibrant red and poisonous green colors that had swept me away countless times before. I awoke within myself, trying to convince the original me to let me have that feeling of being wanted again. Deep down I saw the one I wanted within Reno, and the emotionless Roxas wavered slightly, releasing its hold on me so I could stumble back into my own mind, disoriented and lonely. I opened my mouth slightly and blushed, leaning into his touches. Reno sighed softly, bending down over me to speak quietly into my ear.

"Roxas, I know you don't like me and all, but if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'll do anything I can to make it better, okay? You can tell me what happened, Roxas, I won't say anything to Cloud. Does it have something to do with Axel? I'm not going to tell anyone, Roxas. I understand that you probably don't trust me, and that's fine, but if you can just do me one favor… Talk to me, Roxas. I'm listening."

I gasped as his fingers slid over my neck, making me whimper with newfound desire. "R-reno…"

He pulled away. "What is it?" the redhead seemed to come to a realization. "You just spoke!"

My cheeks were flushed as I mumbled his name again. "Reno…"

Reno smiled down at me, gently caressing my face with a soft hand and wiping unnoticed tears from the corners of my eyes. "Shh… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But know that I wouldn't tell anyone what happened if you don't want anyone else to know. Alright?"

"Reno… Reno, I… Please…"

"What's wrong?"

I felt my loins stir from the sudden attention I had been deprived of for so long. I wanted him… I whimpered, reaching my hands up and grabbing Reno by his tie, pulling him down onto me and kissing him deeply, lust dripping from every pore in my body. "Please… do me one favor…"

Surprised and slightly dazed, Reno nodded.

"Reno… please… touch me. I want you to… I _need_ you to…" I simply trailed off, pulling him down to kiss me again. After a few moments, he started to kiss back, pressing down against me lightly. A quiet, needy moan escaped into his mouth, and I pulled away for a moment, gasping.

The older redhead looked at me with surprise. "Are… are you sure you want this, Roxas?"

"Yes… God, I want this… I want you so badly…"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my dad's room, knowing I had thrown out all of my—erm—_supplies_… after Axel and I broke up. It was kind of a gross thought, but I knew my dad had them, and I wanted sex so much, to feel loved, to have my brains screwed out… I was going to have sex with my ex-lover's brother… or more importantly… my dad's fiancée.

"Reno… take me… please…" I lowered myself onto the large King-size bed and looked up at him, lust burning within my gaze.

He hesitated for another moment before climbing on top of me and slowly beginning to prepare me. This was wrong in every way. I knew it, Reno knew it, but as long as Dad and Axel never found out… I could live with my secret.

Sex with Reno was similar yet infinitely different from sleeping with Axel. As my hands ran over his shoulders, I closed my eyes, taking in the feel of his body caressing mine. Reno was sturdier than Axel, with broader shoulders and a finely toned body with a few blemishes that appeared to be burn marks of some sort, a fair contrast to his lanky younger brother that only had marks on his body if _I_ made them. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling that similar silky texture, but his hair was finer, whereas Axel's was more of a proud, thick mane… like the lion his growls of desire often resembled. Reno was more like a soft rabbit.

I squirmed slightly as he slowly entered me. I realized that it hurt not because it had been awhile since the last time I had sex, rather because I had been stretched to my general comfort level and hadn't taken into account that this wasn't Axel, so I really shouldn't have been surprised by the excruciatingly thick, pulsing length that was pressed into my body. I whimpered, trembling when he was fully inside, trying to adjust to the feeling of being torn in half. I was used to Axel. Axel was longer, but Reno was wider. It took Axel longer to get in all the way, but with Reno it was a shorter time for ten times the pain. I wanted to scream, but bit my lip to keep silent, eventually tasting the iron flavor of my own blood in my mouth.

I stayed almost perfectly still for a minute, and I could feel from the tense muscles pressed against my back that it was taking all of his self control to let me adjust and resist slamming into me with all his strength. I gasped for breath, nodding silently for him to move.

His pace was slow, and I could feel the throbbing manhood sending pulses of heat throughout my body from the inside. I leaned back on my haunches slightly, guiding him to my prostate, which he hit dead on, causing me to cry out loudly in pleasure.

'_Axel… Axel… Nn… Ah- Axel!'_ I called out mentally for my ex-lover, my heart aching as tears came to my eyes, though I was able to mask them with inaudible moans. My cries for Axel remained unspoken of course, but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

When Axel would touch me, I felt so loved and protected. He was always so gentle with me, making sure I never felt discomfort and soothing all my pain and worries with sweet kisses and whispered 'I love you's. He treated me preciously, as if I were a fragile jewel, being careful to never smudge the sides, and being ready to pamper and polish it until it shined. Of course, Reno was careful as well, only it was more like I was an expensive vase he was afraid he might knock over and break.

With Reno, it was just really good sex. But with Axel… it was lovemaking.

My heart sank a little in my chest. Well, what had I been expecting? For Reno to kiss me sweetly on the temple and whisper how much he loved me, how cute I was, how I was his angel? Reno didn't even care about me. He loved my dad. Reno didn't want this; he was only doing it because I begged him to.

I felt myself approaching climax and forced Reno's name into my moans, worried that if I didn't, I would call out for Axel and get us both in deep shit. Axel and I may have broken up, but I still didn't want him arrested or something.

"Reno… ah… so good… you're amazing…" I showered him with praise out of pure habit; knowing that, when I was with Axel, that was usually what sent him over the edge. I opened my eyes to gauge his reaction, but had only received an ego-boosted smirk in return. When I felt disappointment welling up inside me, I quickly reminded myself that this wasn't Axel, it was Reno…

Though I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that.

A perfectly aimed thrust into my prostate sent me over the edge screaming, body spasming with the unexpected force of my orgasm.

My voice screamed "Reno"...

My heart sobbed _"Axel"._

* * *

_"Wake up, precious…" a voice called softly._

_I stirred. "Axel…?"_

_"Of course. Who else would you be waking up with, silly?"_

_"Was… was what happened with Reno… a dream?"_

* * *

"Get up, kid, your dad's coming home."

My eyes opened and I looked over Reno, who was holding a pack of cigarettes, staring at it but not making a move to take one out. He'd been working on quitting for a while, for both me and my dad. Dad hated his smoking habit, and I had asthma. He never smoked indoors or in the car, my dad hated the concept of breathing in your death on purpose.

I had opened my window once and heard them talking about it.

* * *

—" _Reno, please. You need to stop doing this! You said you want to spend the rest of your life with me, didn't you? Did you not mean it?"_

"_Cloud. Cloud, baby, I __do__ mean it. I want to be with you forever. I love you."_

_I gagged. I hated when they talked like that._

"_Cloud, it's not that bad…"_

"_You're __killing__ yourself, Reno! Don't want you to die you… you idiot… Don't smoke…"_

_Reno sighed. "I'll work on quitting. For you and Roxas. He's got asthma, right?"_

"_You remembered? I thought you weren't even paying attention to me when I was talking about Roxas."_

"_I always listen when you talk, sweetheart. Unless you're talking about something pointless like when Sephiroth was your idol, and how my old friend Zack used to be your babysitter. The Prince is an interesting topic and all, and Zack was cool, though I try not to think about them too much, baby. I was… really shaken up when he died."_

"_I understand. But thank you for agreeing stop smoking. I love you." —_

* * *

Zack. I'd heard that name countless times from both dad and Reno. Last Christmas, dad hugged me and said I was adorable, and how he sometimes wondered if Zack would've liked me.

"Reno?"

He flinched, dropping the pack and turning to me. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to smoke in the same room as you. I might sneak out back for drag, but I won't smoke indoors or around you and Cloud."

"What happened to Zack?"

He jumped. "Zack? Where… where did you hear about him?"

"You and dad mention him sometimes, and you said that you were shaken up by his death. What happened to him?"

Reno sighed, running his fingers through his thin, silky hair, just like Axel always would. I refrained from smiling by thinking about how Axel and I were over, and this was Reno anyway, not Axel.

Somehow that didn't make me feel better.

* * *

_Reno POV_

"Zack was a good friend to almost everyone. He was bubbly and cheerful and had big dreams that everyone knew he could fulfill.

In our junior year of high school, everything was going great. Zack, my girlfriend Cissnei, my buddy Rude, and me… we were walking down the hall to lunch, not really doing anything out of the ordinary, it was a normal day.

Until we went to stop at Cissnei's locker, she said she got me a present for our five-month anniversary. So we stopped there and were chatting and laughing, just like always. She opened her locker and held out my present.

The first shot grazed her wrist and she yelped in pain.

—"Cissnei! Cissnei, are you okay?" —

—"Reno, look out!"—

He pushed me down with Cissnei, and I watched all seven bullets hit his chest.

—"ZACK!"—

One of our teachers came out and stood in front of us, but I still saw… I saw Genesis shoot himself… his head exploding, going everywhere, painting the lockers and floor with blood and brain tissue…"

He started shaking and paused to calm himself.

"…but I rushed to Zack's side. He was alive, but barely.

—"Zack!"—

—"Re… no…"— he smiled weakly. —"Well this… sucks… huh?"—

—"Zack, don't… don't leave me, man… J-just hang on… Someone'll help you, buddy… Hang in there…"—

—"You're my… best pal… Reno… I love you, man."—

—"Zack… no…"— tears escaped my eyes.

He reached up and touched my cheek. —"Can you do me a favor?"—

—"Anything, Zack."—

—"Pass on a message to a kid named… named Cloud… his name is Cloud Strife… blonde… real cute… a bit younger… you'll like him, he's a good kid… tell him… tell him to live on for me… he's my living legacy."—

—"Zack, don't go…"—

—"Hey, Reno…"— he wheezed. —"Do you think… I became a hero?"—

He smiled and his hand fell, closing his eyes as he grew cold to the touch, color leaving his face.

—"Zack? Zack, wake up! Don't die on me, Zack! Zack! Don't go…"—

I watched my best friend die that day. He was young and had such a bright future ahead of him…"

* * *

I thought for a moment. "Is that how you met Dad?"

"In a way. I left him a note on Zack's casket. Your dad looked at it, mumbled something, then cried. That was the first time I saw him. He had some sort of blood poisoning and was being pushed in a wheelchair by his caretaker at the time, a man named Cid Highwind… Your dad was only twelve, I think…"

"So how did you two _really_ meet?"

"Let's see… we've been together for almost two years… and it was a month before we started dating that we met. I was at a bar and I saw him there, just sitting at a table, looking depressed. So I sat across from him."

* * *

_Again, Reno POV_

—"Hey, aren't you that Strife kid? Well, you're not much of a kid anymore, but…"—

He looked at me with those big blue eyes.

—"You know me?"— he asked quietly.

—"Yeah. You were in a wheelchair at the time, but I still remember those eyes when you read the note."—

—"Note?"—

—"You are his living legacy." —

He glared at me. It was the most deadly glare I had ever seen, though yours is a close second. You are related. But anyway…

—"Did you write that? Was it some sort of joke?"—

—"Not at all, kid. Take it easy. He told me to give you that message… as a favor to him…"—

He looked away.

—"Cloud."— he stated.

—"What?"—

—"My name. It's Cloud, not 'kid'. I'm in my thirties, I'm not a kid, stupid redhead."—

—"Hey-hey-hey… That incredibly handsome stupid redhead has a name, too. Reno. Reno Corre. Why don't I buy you a drink?"—

—"Not interested."—

—"No need to be hostile, Cloud. Come on. Let me get you a drink."—

—"I don't drink."—

—"Then why are you in a bar?"—

—"I used to drink, but I stopped for my family's sake. I didn't want to risk being out of it if there was an emergency."—

—"That's true. Luckily I think my family prefers me when I've been drinking."—

—"I might share that opinion. Do you stop talking when you're drunk?"—

—"Ouch. A feisty one. But when I'm buzzed I can ignore that horrible attitude of his, or lack of attitude, rather."—

—"I see."—

—"But seriously, Blue-Eyes, why are you here?"—

—"None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me. Nice to meet you."—

He stood and walked out, but I followed him to his car and grabbed his arm. He smacked me hard across the face.

—"Seriously? I just met you, and I really don't like you, just in case you were confused about that! And now you're really creeping me out because you just STALKED me! I don't want you around, I don't care what Zack told you! Go away!"—

—"I want to see you again."—

—"Too bad! I don't want to see _you_ again!"—

I took out a piece of paper and pen, hastily writing my name and cell phone number and putting it in his hand, which he made a fist with.

—"Every day, at the coffee shop off of Turk Drive, 3 to 5 PM… I'll be there, waiting. Call me anytime, I'll always answer." —

So that's how I met your dad. I was at that coffee shop every single day, and on the twenty-sixth day, he walked in… and promptly hit me.

—"Ow… I missed you too, Cloud…—

—"I hate you."—

—"I figured. But you're here, so you must want me for something."—

He bit his lip. —"Your stupid subliminal torture… I can't forget those stupid green eyes or that stupid smirk…"—

I couldn't help it, I instinctively smirked.

—"Yeah. That one. So I came here to tell you off."—

—"You aren't yelling at me."—

—"That's because… I can't do it."—

—"Well then…"— I stood and went to leave. —"Give me a call."—

That night, he called me and agreed to let me take him out to dinner. And everything grew from there."

* * *

"I see."

"Cloud'll be home soon, so go clean up. Remember that this is a favor, so no telling on me. No more. One time, that's it. You'll find a nice lover one day that you'll love and be loved by. When you find them, don't let go. Just like I never gave up on your father."

'_They have that same determination… But…' _I looked down. "But what if… they upset you? If you're in love… but they do something that hurts you?"

"Don't give up on love, Roxas. It's hard to come by. Cloud and I get in fights sometimes, too. We're only human. If you really love them, if you're both truly sorry, then everyone deserves a second chance. And you don't need to be head-over-heels all the time. It's okay to be a little less in love for a little while, okay? Now go clean up, yo."

That advice would have meant so much more if he hadn't said 'yo'. "Thanks, Reno. You know… you're a pretty good dad."

* * *

When Dad came home, he rushed over and kissed Reno deeply, tears in his eyes. Reno looked at him wide-eyed.

"I love you so much…" Dad whispered.

"Cloud, baby, is something wrong?"

"It's Axel."

I froze. Reno narrowed his eyes in concern. "What happened?"

"He was really depressed and I tried to help him… but he got very angry and he ran down the fire escape. I don't know where he is, Reno! He's unstable and I'm afraid he might try to hurt himself!

At that moment, I bolted out the door sprinting toward the park. _'Axel…'_ I thought. _'Please don't let me be too late…'_

* * *

**FINALLY, as a gift to all of you, here it is. The rest of the chappie.**


	33. Blown Away

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Roxas… everything I ever did it hurt you… every word I said that upset you… I'd take it back in an instant. I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much…" I took a step closer to the ledge.

"Axel, I forgive you! Don't do this!" a familiar voice jabbed at my heart.

Roxas.

"I said some horrible things to you when you deserve better than that. I know I hurt you, and I hurt myself too, but I don't want you to kill yourself! I'm sorry… I love you too."

"Roxas…" I slowly turned around to face the little blond that had haunted my dreams for weeks now. He was out of breath, sweating, eyes wide with panic… and absolutely adorable.

He rushed to my side, embracing me tightly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me. Axel… I love you…"

"Don't cry, Angel…"

"I was so alone… I wasn't myself anymore. I died inside without you…"

"So did I, beloved. You're so precious," adoringly, I pulled him into a soft kiss, emotions overflowing from our newly restored hearts. We were complete again. We had each other.

"Axel… Could you do something for me?"

"What is it, dove?"

"Make me yours again. I want you so badly…" Roxas begged, emotion swirling in his eyes. What happened that hurt him so much? I could see just by looking at him that he had been broken by someone. If only I knew who had dared to hurt my Roxas… I would show them a lesson they would not soon forget.

I slipped out of my long trenchcoat, leading him to a small clearing obscured from view by several trees. The day Roxas showed me this place was certainly a day neither of us could forget.

"_Hey, beautiful, where do you think you're going?" I had called, catching him by wrapping my arms around his small waist. He spun to face me, giggling as he cupped my face in his delicate little hands and pulled me closer to him. Our foreheads pressed together as we panted slightly for air, the heat of the chase wearing off. "I love you," I smirked, looking into his eyes with a mischievous glint._

"_Oh, no you don't. You aren't going to seduce me in public," he scolded, lips brushing over my own in a barely-there kiss. In my somewhat lusting state, that wasn't nearly enough. I lifted one of his hands away from my face, (where they were delicately bushing the thumbs over my eye tattoos), and kissed each of his knuckles._

"_I love you," I said again, desire dripping from my voice. We hadn't had sex in over a week and it was making me horny as hell just to be around him, alone._

_Roxas looked away, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "We can't. Not here."_

_I frowned. A small smile appeared on those perfect lips._

"_But I know somewhere we can fool around a little…"_

_My face lit up at the promising offer. He took my hand and entwined our fingers, leading me to a small grassy area surrounded by trees. I looked at his delicate face and smiled. He was too cute, with that small blush and somewhat wary look in his big, gorgeous, breathtaking blue eyes. I wanted him, wanted to feel his hot, writhing body wrapped around my rock-hard arousal, but I wanted to relax him even more. So I decided to do what I had been eager for him to do to me but it had never happened. I would put my little blond at ease one way or another._

"_Here it is. We can't really get caught here, but please… please don't make me go all the way, not in public…"_

"_I wouldn't do that to you, my angel. But at least let me help you relax."_

"_How?"_

_I slipped off his coat, placing it on a tree stump and sitting him down on top of it. I knelt in front of him and pulled him down to kiss me while my fingers brushed lightly over his clothed crotch, making him pull back from the kiss and take in a shaky gasp of pleasure, eyes sliding shut at the sudden attention to the sensitive flesh between his legs. "That's right, love, just relax for me, okay?"_

_He nodded quickly, mouth hanging open as the tiny gasps of surprise and pleasure escaped from his beautiful lips while my hands continued to lightly stroke the outside of his pants. When he was beginning to get hard, my long fingers unfastened his baggy cameo pants and slipped beneath his waistband to firmly wrap my hand around his half-erection. He mewled, clutching my shoulders as he slumped forward slightly. "Axel…" he moaned my name softly, taking in small gasps of breath as my hand moved up and down until he was fully aroused._

"_Shh…" I hushed, kissing his lips once before setting his arousal free, listening to a small hiss of discomfort before continuing again. My lips grazed his. "I love you. Don't struggle, now… This is going to feel new, but you'll like it, I promise."_

_Suddenly worried, he met my tender gaze for a moment before relaxing. "Okay… I trust you, Axel."_

"_You're too cute," I smirked a bit before lowering my head and giving his member an experimental lick, like I was tasting a lollipop. He squeaked and for only half a second did he try to pull away, remembering my promise to make him feel good and placing his trust in that. Moving infuriatingly slow, my tongue swirled around his tip, almost but not quite touching the slit where a small bead of clear fluid had appeared. Growing tired with my own little game, I took him wholly into my mouth. Roxas was fairly small, so I had little difficulty, only feeling the very tip tap my uvula and almost make me gag, though I held back by sucking harshly, making Roxas squirm._

"_A-axel!" he moaned, arching backwards in pleasure as I bobbed my head up and down his length, listening intently to his soft mewls and gasps as each new sensation took over and ravished his small body._

_I continued sucking and licking and bobbing until I could feel Roxas begin to tense as he grew close to his peak. I firmly held his hips to keep him from bucking forward and choking me, while his mewls and squeaks had become full, noisy moans that made my own body yearn for attention. But this was about Roxas… So I would have to deal with my own problem later._

"_Ahh… Axel… Axel, I'm close…" he had a light flush over his body that was purely beautiful. There was a blush on his cheeks, eyes fogged over in lust and pleasure. His mouth was open as he gasped and moaned, drool running from the corner of his lips and dribbling down his chin…_

_It had to be the single sexiest thing I had ever seen._

_He bit his hand harshly to muffle his scream as he came hard into my throat, my mouth and tongue gratefully cleaning his milky semen from his rapidly-softening member. Licking my lips, I pondered for a moment over his taste. Like cream, almost, mild but milky. With a soft smile, I wiped away the drool from his face and kissed him lovingly._

"_I love you so much, Roxas."_

"_Axel…" he simply panted my name, completely worn out from orgasm. Seeing him so vulnerable in my arms was incredible. The submissive position was appealing to look at, but I controlled myself. I readjusted his clothes and pulled him to lie on the grass in my arms, draping my trenchcoat over us to keep his adorably exhausted little body warm. "Axel…"_

"_I love you. You're beautiful, my beloved…"_

_He sighed, resting his head against my chest. "I love you too…"_

_I kissed him softly, holding him close._

"_Axel?" he called softly after a moment._

"_Mm?" I hummed in reply._

"_One day… one day I'll do that for you, too. Okay?" he said hesitantly._

"_I'd like that, Roxas. I love you."_

"Axel?" his angelic voice broke through my thoughts. He was on his back, lying on my trenchcoat in the grass, looking up at me in confusion. I suddenly remembered telling him to lie down and smiled.

"Sorry, dove. Reminiscing, that's all."

"About what?" his eyes glinted in confusion, then cleared with a blush. "Oh… r-right… that."

I chuckled, getting on my hands and knees over him and slipping him out of his clothes, freezing at the sight of markings on his once-flawless body. I furrowed my brow in anger. "Who did this to you?"

"No one—"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU, ROXAS?" I snapped.

He looked away. "I…" his eyes teared up. "Reno."

My eyes grew wide. "What?" I breathed, shocked and not quite believing his words.

"I… This morning… I begged Reno to have sex with me. And he did," he chocked out with a sob, and I suddenly noticed bloodstains in his underwear.

"And that fucking bastard hurt you?" suddenly a murderous fury boiled within me and I began contemplating my brother's imminent death.

"Axel, wait…" he reached out to touch me but I smacked his hand away. "Axel! Axel it wasn't his fault! I wanted him to! He didn't want to do it but I begged him!"

"You dirty little slut," I hissed, seeing him visibly wince at my words. "You slept with my brother!"

"And I hate myself for it!" he cried. "I don't know what came over me! I was so starved for attention and he was talking to me and petting my hair the way you always would and I tried to pretend he was you but I couldn't and I just… I know I'm a fucking whore, Axel, you don't have to rub it in!"

"Roxas…" my heart ached seeing him so broken. My thoughts lingered on fratricide a bit longer before I abandoned the idea in favor of comforting Roxas. I pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I was angry and hurt, that's all. I'm sorry. I… I kissed Cloud, if it makes you feel any better."

"Now I feel dirtier…" he mumbled.

"I'm trying, Roxas, I really am. You aren't making consoling you very easy."

"I'm difficult, too… add that to the list of things wrong with me…"

"Don't think of it like that, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry if it came across that way, baby. Why don't I take you home now? You look exhausted."

"Okay… but… can you just hold me like this a little longer?"

"Sure."

And so I held him for over an hour, his infrequent sobs wetting my shirt as I held him close, rocking back and forth and hushing him softly.

When we arrived back at Cloud's house, I saw Reno holding the blonde the same way I had been holding Roxas before. I carried Roxas into the house, he had fallen asleep on the way back, handing him off to Cloud who fussed over both of us for awhile before I received a good long scolding from Reno about all the bad things I'd done over the past few weeks, though I knew his firm words were just his way of saying he had been worried sick and that he was pissed at me for stealing his cigarettes.

When I left Roxas for the night, I kissed his forehead softly and told him to take care of himself, much to Cloud and Reno's surprise. Reno asked me on the way home what that had been about, and I simply kept silent until we got home, where I knocked him out, wrote 'stupid' on his forehead in Sharpie, and left him in bed before going to sleep myself.

"I love you, Roxas," I mumbled before drifting off.

* * *

**No more until I get 101 reviews!**


	34. Sucked In

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

Yay, I got the # of reviews I wanted! _101+_! So, as promised, here is the Roxy chapter.

* * *

_Axel…_

I ran as fast as my short legs could take me to the park. Why? Why did I have to tell him to kill himself? Why was I so cruel?

Suddenly, that smooth voice was speaking from the water's edge down where I had taken him swimming two summers ago.

"I'm sorry, Roxas… everything I ever did it hurt you… every word I said that upset you… I'd take it back in an instant. I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much…"

My heart lurched as he took one long stride closer to the water. "Axel, I forgive you!" I cried. "Don't do this!"

He visibly winced, but did not move forward. I knew this was my one chance to set things right between us and save his life. I loved him desperately and I never wanted to lose him, not now, not ever.

"I said some horrible things to you when you deserve better than that. I know I hurt you, and I hurt myself too, but I don't want you to kill yourself! I'm sorry… I love you too."

"Roxas…" he turned, near-emotionless gaze falling upon me as I panted for breath.

Knowing I had to move quickly regardless of my out-of-breath state, I bolted over to him and threw my arms around his waist, hugging him like I was afraid he were about to evaporate. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me. Axel… I love you…"

His voice spoke softly as fingers ran through my hair. "Don't cry, Angel…"

"I was so alone… I wasn't myself anymore. I died inside without you…"

"So did I, beloved. You're so precious…" his lips grazed mine and I moaned softly, adoring the attention from my love.

As we pulled apart, my voice cracked while I choked out a pleading request. "Axel… Could you do something for me?"

"What is it, dove?"

"Make me yours again. I want you so badly…" the thought of sex with Axel after what happened with Reno seemed so promising. There was no way I could be any more broken than I already was. I needed him.

He took off his jacket and led me to the clearing, lying his jacket on the grass and instructing me to lay upon it before pausing with a dazed look in his eyes until I called him gently to snap him out of it.

"Axel?"

He smiled at me. "Sorry, dove. Reminiscing, that's all."

"About what?" I asked, suddenly remembering the first time we came here.

* * *

"_I love you," he said for the second time in under a minute, and I could hear the lust foaming from his words._

_Guiltily, I looked away from his glowing green eyes. "We can't. Not here," I replied, but then a thought made me smile. "But I know somewhere we can fool around a little…"_

_I saw his grouchy expression turn suddenly excited and could not help my own smile from growing larger. I took his hand and led him to a clearing where I always used to eat a sandwich from Dad whenever I came to watch the water and be alone. Axel and I were together, and I was always eager to share everything I had with him._

"_Here it is. We can't really get caught here, but please… please don't make me go all the way, not in public…" I bit my lower lip nervously, afraid he would be upset that I was rejecting sex again._

"_I wouldn't do that to you, my angel. But at least let me help you relax."_

_I looked up at him, confused. "How?"_

_He took my jacket off and lay it on the tree stump I would always sit on while I ate, making me rest on top of it, knees slightly apart. Axel knelt between my legs, making me tempted to close them, but that was washed away as I was pulled down into a kiss._

_Suddenly I felt his hand palming me through my pants and gasped, pulling free from the kiss for the extra oxygen as my eyes clamped shut._

"_That's right, love, just relax for me, okay?"_

_Unable to verbally respond with anything but a whimper, I nodded hurriedly, encouraging his hand to touch me harder and faster. I felt my body heat up to the point I could feel the area he was touching begin to swell as blood left my brain in favor of a better-stimulated head._

_Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my hardness and began full, firm strokes up and down the shaft. I dug my fingers into Axel's shoulders and moaned his name quietly, feeling my lower half growing to full salute._

"_Shh…" his voice whispered to me as his lips dropped upon mine to distract me as a cold rush of air hit my freed erection. I hissed, but relaxed as he began stroking me again. He pecked my lips before speaking. "I love you. Don't struggle, now… This is going to feel new, but you'll like it, I promise."_

_My eyes snapped open to look into his, and I almost went limp out of fear. Slowly, I placed my trust in that loving gaze and took a deep breath. "Okay… I trust you, Axel."_

"_You're too cute."_

_His head lowered between my thighs and his tongue moved along the vein of my shaft, from base to tip in a slow, tatalizizng lick. I gasped in fright, squirming under him before his earlier words set in. It was going to feel good. He promised._

_His hot tongue circled my head, avoiding the slit where presemen had started to form._

_Axel seemed to bore of that quickly, opening his mouth and taking my member all the way into his mouth, surrounding the sensitive flesh in melting, wet, insanely arousing sensations. I surpressed a moan until a sharp suck sent electricity through my body as I brokenly moaned his name, arching and trying to thrust forward into the hot cavern but feeling his hands on my waist stopping me from trying such things._

_I looked down and almost exploded just at what I saw. Axel was looking directly up at me, meeting my gaze steadily as his head moved up and down my arousal, mouth and tongue occasionally licking the slit or sucking along down at the base. His hair moved in time with his bobbing head, coming forward over his shoulders slightly more with each downward movement. Axel had never looked sexier._

_That alone sent me tumbling clumsily to the edge. "Ahh… Axel… Axel, I'm close…"_

_I felt my face and body both grow hotter and hotter, could feel the saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth and sloppily running down my face._

_I shoved my hand into my mouth as Axel engulfed my member into his and I shot white-hot pleasure into the back of his throat. As I gasped, exhausted from my release, he licked my slowly dwindling arousal clean, lapping up every last drop before wiping away my spit and kissing me deeply._

_I tasted myself in his mouth as my tongue invaded the cavern my member had recently left. It tasted somewhat bitter, but creamy. I wondered idly if that was to Axel's liking but decided to put off the thought for later, as I was too tired now to even remember my own name._

"_I love you so much, Roxas."_

"_Axel…" he fixed my pants and underwear, pulling me into his arms and down to lie with him on the grass, covering the two of us in his jacket. "Axel…"_

"_I love you. You're beautiful, my beloved…"_

_I nuzzled his chest with a sigh. "I love you too…"_

_We lay in silence for a moment before I called his name._

"_Axel?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_One day… one day I'll do that for you, too. Okay?" I felt nervous promising to do something like that, but I knew it was only fair. I wanted Axel to feel good too._

"_I'd like that, Roxas. I love you."_

* * *

"Oh… r-right… that," I stuttered, blushing deeply at the memory.

He laughed, climbing over me and taking off my clothes before hissing furiously. "Who did this to you?"

"No one—"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU, ROXAS?" he shouted, rage overflowing in his words.

"I…" I didn't want to tell him… but… I had to. "Reno."

He recoiled in shock, choking out a quiet "What?"

"I… This morning… I begged Reno to have sex with me. And he did…" I sobbed.

"And that fucking bastard hurt you?"

"Axel, wait…" the deadly tone in his voice made me panic for Reno's safety. I reached out to touch his shoulder to calm him, but my hand was slapped away. "Axel! Axel it wasn't his fault! I wanted him to! He didn't want to do it but I begged him!"

"You dirty little slut!" I recoiled into myself at his accusation, knowing there was nothing I could do to redeem myself for what I had done. "You slept with my brother!"

"And I hate myself for it! I don't know what came over me! I was so starved for attention and he was talking to me and petting my hair the way you always would and I tried to pretend he was you but I couldn't and I just… I know I'm a fucking whore, Axel, you don't have to rub it in!"

"Roxas…" his voice softened as he hugged me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I was angry and hurt, that's all. I'm sorry. I… I kissed Cloud, if it makes you feel any better."

"Now I feel dirtier…"

"I'm trying, Roxas, I really am. You aren't making consoling you very easy."

"I'm difficult, too… add that to the list of things wrong with me…"

"Don't think of it like that, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry if it came across that way, baby. Why don't I take you home now? You look exhausted."

"Okay… but… can you just hold me like this a little longer?"

"Sure."

I cried for a good hour before passing out on the way back, forcing Axel to carry me the rest of the way.

I was awoken by Dad, who was nervously fussing over Axel and I, hugging us tightly and kissing our foreheads and just generally being a pest until Axel was called away and scolded by Reno. It wasn't yelling, more like loud, firm talking.

When Axel had to leave, we couldn't sneak away for a private kiss, my Dad panicked if one of us was out of his sight for a mere moment. To my surprise (and Dad and Reno's), Axel kissed me anyway. Yes, it was only a peck on the forehead and a "take care of yourself", but he still gazed at me with "I love you" written all over his soft smile.

"Goodnight, Axel," I replied, a blush on my cheeks. Cloud kissed Reno goodnight and then led me up to my room, pausing me just as I was about to go in the door.

"Roxas."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"What was that with Axel just now?"

"I'm not sure. I guess… I guess he was just telling me he was worried and that he missed me while we were fighting…"

"Ah. You two are so close. It's nice that you have a friend like that."

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Axel's not just my friend," I offered curiously, unsure how he would respond.

"Oh? Well, best friend, then. Goodnight, son. Love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

I curled up under my blankets and yawned.

"I love you too, Axel…"

* * *

**I could be cruel and ask for 138 reviews... that should give me plenty of time... hm, decisions, decisions...**


	35. Love

Summ.  
_**Axel didn't care that his older brother was dating a guy. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's son. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

**The first half of this chapter is the same as before... just chill about it!**

* * *

As I figured, Reno was kinda pissed about the Sharpie.

"Seriously, Axel, what are you, a fucking Jigglypuff? You aren't four, dude!" he furiously scrubbed his face. "Cloud and I have an appointment with the wedding planner today! Damn! This isn't coming off. Ax, call Cloud and tell him to cancel."

"Whatever, man," I shrugged, feeding Nei. I was so happy to find out that Reno had actually taken care of her. That would have been the worst thing to wake up to. _'Hey, bro, your seahorse kicked the bucket'_. That would go over great with me. *sarcasm*

I picked up the phone and called Roxas' house.

**-Hello?-**

"Good morning, beautiful~"

**-Who is this?-**

Cold panic ran over my body. "Who's this?"

**-Cloud.-**

'_Shit! I thought he was Roxas!'_ I decided to try and play it cool and pretend to be Reno. "Yeah. Thought so. Good morning, yo."

**-Reno?-**

"Yeah?"

**-You better not be calling to cancel our appointment.-** the voice on the other end sounded like there was murder in store if I were to tell him. I could _HEAR_ Cloud's eyebrow twitching in aggravation.

"O-of course not… I mean, I wouldn't be if Axel hadn't Sharpie(™)'d my face."

**-Is that your excuse? I know you hate this woman but you're going to have to deal because she's our planner!-** Cloud hissed. Reno had bad blood with this chick, then. Great.

"Hang on… why don't you just talk to Axel? He'll tell you—"

**-Oh no you don't! You're going, Sharpie or not. Three o'clock. And if you don't show up I'll bring her to you and she'll know where you live.-**

"Fine," I hung up. "Reno!"

"What?"

"You're going."

"WHAT?**!**"

"He said if you don't he'll bring her here and she'll know where we live."

There was a pause before…

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

Cloud dropped Roxas off with me and took smudged-Sharpie-faced Reno with him. I turned to Roxas and looked into his sad eyes. "What's the matter, baby?"

"How do you not hate me for what I did?"

It took me a second to realize he was talking about Reno. "Because I love you and… and even though I'm kind of angry… I care about you and don't blame you completely. I think I'm just as ashamed of my brother for agreeing to it as I am of you for asking for it. I'm not going to lie to you, Roxas. You did a bad thing. And I'm not sure if I forgive you just yet. But I know for a fact that I love you. And I want you, _need_ you, in my life… Just let me get over it on my own… for now just try not to think about it too much."

"Axel…"

It wasn't very long before Roxas and I began kissing more passionately than we ever had before. He jumped up slightly, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck as I pressed his back to the wall, trailing hot, wet kisses down his neck. Every movement I made turned him on further, and I took in the feel of his hard, hot, pulsing flesh through his sweatpants pressed against my stomach. I carried him to the bedroom, collapsing over him on the bed and quickly moving to dispose of his clothing. But a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"W-wait…" Roxas bit his lower lip. "I… I can't do this," he slid out from under me and stood, pressing his forehead against the pale wall. My body moved on its own, and before I knew it my arms were wrapped around his small waist, rocking him gently.

"Why not, baby?"

"I don't…" he looked at me with hurt. "I don't deserve you… not anymore… not after what I did with your brother…"

I felt my lust die at the heartbroken look in his eyes. The mood in the air had gone from happy and sexually charged to depressing and painful in a mere moment. The blue eyes that looked at me appeared to be searching for something, though I was unsure what. "Roxas…"

"It doesn't matter if we were broken up… it was wrong of me to have sex with Reno. I did it out of a moment of pure weakness, and I'm sorry, but… I don't think I can have sex with you again."

"Roxy…" I wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "It's okay. I didn't mind waiting for you the first time, and I'm okay with waiting now," I brushed aside the spikes hiding those beautiful eyes as he looked down. My hand gently lifted his chin. "Hey… look at me, baby… You'll be okay, Roxas. It's just too soon for you, that's all. You'll come around."

He sighed, and I took that as a sign he understood that I loved him and didn't mind waiting at all. It was still too soon after what happened with Reno for me to be hounding after him like a horny dog. I cared about Roxas. He deserved better than a hormonally-stressed, lusty teenager for a boyfriend. I understood that.

"I love you," I kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah…" he sighed, hugging me. "I love you too…"

We simply held each other for a moment longer before pulling apart. Roxas had a questioning expression on his face, like he knew something was out of place. "What's wrong?"

"Axel… Take off your shirt."

Shit. In any other situation I would have gladly taken my clothes off if Roxas were to ask me to, but I realized my mistake. Roxas was extremely perceptive. My cover was blown. Once he saw all the cuts and burns… what would he think of me? Would he not find me attractive anymore? Would he hate me for hurting myself?

"Axel."

"Roxy, I'm kind of cold…" I argued, but his expression grew more serious and almost angry.

"Now. Show me what you're hiding."

Slowly, I peeled off my shirt, closing my eyes to avoid meeting Roxas' gaze, to try and not see his expression, though I imagined it wasn't a happy one.

"Axel…" he squeaked out. I knew right away he was crying, even before I opened my eyes to look at him. When I did, I instantly regretted it. He smacked me across the face. HARD. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?"

I backed away a few steps. "Roxy…" I murmured. I had expected him to be upset. But I hadn't expected him to physically attack me.

"YOU LIKE PAIN? I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN! THE PAIN YOU JUST MADE ME FEEL!"

But instead of hurting me again, he fell to his knees and started breathing heavily, rocking back and forth like a deranged maniac as he cried. And after a moment, his eyes glazed over and he collapsed.

I scooped him up in my wounded arms.

"Roxas…"

* * *

**You all wanted to know what would happen when little Roxy saw Axel's arms! Momentarily you'll know exactly how Roxas felt while this unfolded!**


	36. Spite

Summ.  
_**Roxas never cared what his dad did with his life. Until he fell in love with the boyfriend's younger brother. They're engaged to be married, but will the young lovers stand up for their relationship? I mean it's not REALLY incest!**_

It is written in first person, chapters switching viewpoints from Axel to Roxas. Axel for odd numbered chapters, Roxas for even numbered chapters.

**The first half of this chapter is the same as before... just chill about it!**

* * *

'_I need to talk to Axel about this… how are we going to explain ourselves to Dad and Reno? We need to put an end to this soon, the wedding is getting closer by the day…'_

"Is that your excuse? I know you hate this woman but you're going to have to deal because she's our planner!" I heard my dad scolding in the other room. He must be on the phone with Reno.

Their appointment with the wedding planner lady was today, and the wedding… the wedding wasn't far off either. If Axel and I were planning on putting a stop to this, it should really be as soon as possible.

"Oh no you don't! You're going, Sharpie or not. Three o'clock. And if you don't show up I'll bring her to you and she'll know where you live."

My dad hung up the phone and sighed.

"What am I going to do with him? He's so difficult sometimes. And what was with the _'hey, beautiful'_ when I answered? Reno never says things like that."

'_That sounds like something Axel would say…'_ I blushed. _'He didn't! Was he trying to sabotage their appointment? It didn't work but…'_

"Roxas! We're leaving in an hour, go get dressed."

"Okay. Oh, wait… Dad, can I talk to you for a couple minutes?"

He blinked. "Of course, son. Go into my room and wait on the bed. I'll be right there."

I walked into my dad's room and cringed at the memory of my time with Reno. Nonetheless, I sat on the bed and my dad sat across from me.

"What's on your mind, son? Another question about sex?"

"More like I just want to talk."

My dad frowned for a moment before composing himself. "Alright. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"You… loved Mom, didn't you?" I asked quietly.

He seemed surprised at this. "Of course I did. I loved your mother very much, Roxas, and I still love her. She was a wonderful woman and she gave me a wonderful son. Why do you ask? I never expected you to doubt such a thing. I love you and your mom both very much."

I took a deep breath. "But you're going to marry Reno."

"Yes. I'm in love with him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"But aren't you betraying Mom?"

"What?" his eyes grew wide. "I would never betray her. Roxas… your mother has been dead for a long time now. Thirteen years is a long time to grieve over someone. I still love her, and I miss her, but you have to allow more than one love into your life sometimes, Roxas. Your mother would have expected me to move on at some point."

"But how could you leave Mom behind like that?" tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Roxas," he touched the side of my face and lay me down on the bed, kissing my forehead softly. "You don't understand yet what it's like to lose someone you love and I really hope you never have to, because it hurts. It really does. I think about your mother every single day. I miss her dearly, you have to believe that. When I met Reno I was reluctant to become anything more than friends. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to forget your mother… But I realize now that I don't need to forget her to have love in my life. There is room in your heart for more than one love. I can still love your mother and you _and_ Reno and Axel too. I love you all."

"Okay. I understand."

"I'm glad we had this talk, son. I'm always happy to know what's on your mind."

"Oh, and Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I… I think I might be gay."

He smiled at me warmly. "That's fine. I never really was shooting for grandchildren from you anyway."

"Hey!"

He ruffled my hair playfully. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

Axel and I fervently kissed, and I felt cold air assault my scalding skin as my lover began to rid me of my clothes. A sickening feeling filled my stomach and I grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him.

"W-wait…" nervously, I chewed on my lip as I choked out my next words. "I… I can't do this," I stated bluntly as I stood. The off-white wall was cool against my burning face as I tipped my head forward to rest on the somewhat chilly paint.

Axel's arms slipped around my waist as he came up behind me, making me almost jump but instead I merely twitched at his sudden touch, being rocked slowly from side to side in a comforting dance. "Why not, baby?"

"I don't…" I looked up at him, pain swelling in my heart not unlike any heartbreak I'd suffered before. "I don't deserve you… not anymore… not after what I did with your brother…"

The atmosphere grew dark as the mood dramatically shifted from happy to brooding. I looked into Axel's eyes, trying to find reassurance, a cure, something to end my misery. "Roxas…"

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes as my face grew red from embarrassment. "It doesn't matter if we were broken up… it was wrong of me to have sex with Reno. I did it out of a moment of pure weakness, and I'm sorry, but… I don't think I can have sex with you again."

He wiped my eyes. "Roxy… It's okay. I didn't mind waiting for you the first time, and I'm okay with waiting now. Hey… look at me, baby… You'll be okay, Roxas. It's just too soon for you, that's all. You'll come around."

'_You say that as if I'll be better by tomorrow, but the truth is I don't think I can ever stomach sleeping with you again…'_

I heaved a sigh and Axel kissed my shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

My arms held his tighter around my waist. "Yeah. I love you too."

Something struck me as odd, however. It was May… why was he wearing long sleeved shirts? It was probably 80 degrees or so outside, wasn't he hot? Something was up.

I pulled away from him and looked him over quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

"Axel…" I began, "take off your shirt."

He hesitated greatly, which only concerned me farther. My expression darkened in seriousness.

"Axel," I repeated, more firmly this time.

He protested weakly. "Roxy, I'm kind of cold…"

Hearing those words made me growl internally with anger. He was lying to me! "Now. Show me what you're hiding."

After a brief pause, he took off his shirt and my eyes grew wide with horror as the pale skin of his arms was revealed to me.

All up the inside of his arm, from his wrists to the inside of his elbow, were burns and scars.

The burns were all small dots that after a moment of thought I realized what the scent on his breath had been the day I stopped him from committing suicide at the pond.

Cigarettes.

He'd been smoking.

Fury and disgust welled up inside me as I inspected the scars. They were two clean, straight, and deliberate to be accidental.

He'd been cutting.

Seeing him in this condition made me want to vomit from pure dismay and revulsion at what he had done to himself. I whimpered his name, feeling hot tears of hatred and worry running down my cheeks.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?" I screamed, slapping him as hard as I could. He winced, moving away from me.

"Roxy…"

"YOU LIKE PAIN? I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN! THE PAIN YOU JUST MADE ME FEEL!"

I collapsed to my knees and fisted my hands in my hair, rocking myself to try and calm down, but the sobs only grew harder. I felt my heart breaking all over again. Seeing Axel hurt… knowing it was my fault… I couldn't bear the pain. I felt so much… pure distress…

And I blacked out.

* * *

**I love you all so much, my readers and reviewers. I just want to let you know that there won't be any further updates for awhile. This update was a special treat before I went on hiatus again. Thank you for reading **_**It's Not REALLY Incest!**_**! Your support means so much to me.**

**-Kiyux.**


End file.
